DRAMA Is Now In Session
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: AU. Shion was your typical student in the most prestigious high school in Japan. He should've known to not volunteer to counsel students. Now he's stuck being the counselor of the rebel Nezumi, amongst other misfits. It can't be that bad, right? Oh dear, it is, isn't it? What did Shion do to deserve this? For nezushijustwantstobefree - Anime
1. Prologue: How Did This Happen?

**Anime: *appears from deep within the fanfiction world* Hello, No. 6 fans! Welcome to the mad world of Anime's creation that brought to you this fic: DRAMA Is Now In Session! Terrible title, I know. I just didn't know what to name this. If you have an alternate title for this fic, please tell me.**

 **Shion: Hello! *waves with a grin on his face* It's nice to meet you all!**

 **Nezumi: *raises eyebrow at Shion* You're chipper than usual.**

 **Kai: Well, this is Anime's first No. 6 fic and it's a NezuShi fic. Now, we were supposed to say something important, aren't we? What was it? *stares at smudged writing on his hand* I should really remember important things. My kanji sucks.**

 **Rin: *sighs* Bloody typical. We wish a very happy birthday to the craziest yaoi fangirl we know: "Ship". You know who you are. Happy birthday and enjoy your present Anime has given you: this NezuShi fic she promised you since last year.**

 **Anime: I will warn people that Nezumi and Shion might be OOC. I apologize. I haven't watched No. 6 yet *gasps coming from Shion* but I have read a lot about it. I hope you guys don't kill for that.**

 **Kai: Rated T because this is Anime's fic. It's bound to be filled with violence, slash and language, amongst other things. Seriously, she has yet to write something nice, sweet and innocent.**

 **Anime: I was innocent . . . until I discovered yaoi and fanfiction. Now I'm just awesome.**

 **Rin: Anime doesn't own No. 6. Her OCs belong to her, like myself, Haru, Natasha and Aya. Shion, Nezumi, Safu and Inukashi belong to the No. 6 franchise. Kai belongs to the Beyblade franchise. Is that a good enough disclaimer?**

 **Aya: We hope you enjoy the show!**

 ****Edited on September 2017 because the plot is kinda different now.****

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **Prologue: How Did This Happen?**

 _April 17, 2016_

It was a rainy day in Sakura, Japan – in the Chiba Prefecture – where most of its populace were in their warm homes. Well, this story didn't center on any of the people that were in their homes, oblivious to what was going on outside. No, these people had their own stories, none of them intertwining with the one being told now.

At this moment, in an alley hidden from view, about twenty men surrounded a group of four males, all the guns they possessed pointing at the teenagers. The taller males hid the shorter males behind them, glaring at the men. These four are the center of our story.

One of the short males that appeared to be seventeen had silver-white hair, a slim body structure, pale skin and stunning red eyes. He wore black trousers and a red coat with a hood. Underneath the coat, he was wearing a white collared shirt with a light turquoise sweater over it. He was clutching to the male who stood protectively in front of him.

The male in front of him appeared to be seventeen and had a fair, pale complexion with a slender jawline, silver eyes with broad, well-muscled shoulders, though he was thin and appeared agile. His slate-colored hair was in a spiked ponytail and it seemed some of his hair was securing it. He was wearing a dark grey, green-tinted leather jacket that was decorated with pockets and zippers. Underneath, he wore a pale yellow long-sleeve shirt. His beige cargo pants had large pockets of either side, with only the left pant leg tucked into his combat boots. He was wearing a large, dark grey scarf too, which seemed to double as his cloak.

Another male that also appeared to be seventeen, hidden behind his taller companion, had raven-black hair, deadly pale skin and stunning blue eyes – almost cerulean in shade – that were narrowed as they assessed the situation. He had a small gash across his cheek, blood coming out of it. He was wearing a black coat, dark blue jeans, and a midnight-blue collared shirt. On one of his pale fingers was a golden ring, showing that he was married.

The last male, who appeared to be eighteen, was pale, tall and muscular and had crimson red eyes – unlike the white haired male, his looked downright menacing – and had dual-colored hair. The front-top of his hair was slate while the back-bottom was black. He was wearing black pants with a dark blue top with a black vest adorned with red stripes and yellow buttons. He wore a white scarf around his neck, fingerless black gloves and black shoes. He, along with the slate-haired male, looked the most dangerous. If you paid attention, you'd see he was also wearing a golden ring, matching the raven's.

These four were our protagonists: Shion Kaji, Nezumi Hosoya, Rin Mizushima and Kai Hiwatari, respectively. If anyone said they were an odd group, they would be right. With all their clashing personalities, one wondered how they had not killed themselves. It seemed opposites did attract, after all.

"You know," Nezumi started, glancing at all the guns that were pointing at their heads and sighed, "could've been worst. We could've been shot at sight." Of course, that didn't help reassure his companions. Shion's eyes widened at hearing that and would've let out a whimper of fear but didn't do so.

"We're gonna die. . . We're gonna die virgins," Kai deadpanned and Rin almost fell back at the statement while Shion blushed at how he said it so nonchalantly. He sighed, as if defeated, "Geez, I didn't get to consummate my marriage." He smirked and turned back to Rin, winking at him. Rin's cheeks flushed indignantly – or was he actually blushing? – and turned to one of the men.

"Just pull the damn trigger and end my suffering," Rin said with an eye roll, ignoring Shion's horrified look, Nezumi's raised eyebrow and Kai's glare. He huffed, "This way, I'm getting out of this damned marriage that I was forced into."

"You're such a pessimist, Rin," Shion pouted at his friend, who turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Shion knew he and Kai weren't a happy couple – hell, they couldn't stand each other – but he didn't want his friend thinking like that.

"I try," Rin replied with a shrug.

A gun was placed on Kai's temple, silencing the others. Even though he hid it well, Shion could tell that Rin had stiffened upon seeing the gun on his husband's head. "Are you the males Nezumi Hosoya, Shion Kaji, Kai Hiwatari and Rin Mizushima?"

"No," Kai replied, his face becoming a cold and calculating mask, hiding his emotions from view. Shion envied his ability to do that, "I'm just the male Kai Hiwatari. I am, obviously, one person. I would think Grandfather would at least hire some hitmen with some brains." Shion didn't know if Kai was brave or stupid for insulting the guy with the gun. Either that, or he was as sarcastic as Nezumi. He was leaning towards the latter.

"Not a good time to be a smart ass, Hiwatari," Rin hissed at him, glaring daggers at the back of Kai's head. It would've been intimidating if he wasn't two inches or so smaller than Kai.

Kai turned to look back at him, raising an eyebrow, "Can I be a smart ass in bed?" Rin turned bright red while Shion covered his blushing face. Honestly, it seemed Kai and Nezumi thrived making Rin and Shion blush.

"God," Nezumi cried out at last, catching the attention of Rin and Kai, "will you two stop hitting on each other? It's getting annoying." Shion covered his face. He agreed somewhat with Nezumi. Both of them obviously liked each other, even though they had an act of hating each other.

"I'll stop as soon as you and Shion come out of the closet. It's bloody obvious that you're so gay for each other. When you do come out, though, please get a room." Rin scoffed, glaring at Nezumi.

"Are you offering yours?" Nezumi challenged, eyebrows raised.

"Does anyone remember the men that want to kill us?" Shion timidly asked. This was not shaping up to be one of his good days. Sure, Shion was no stranger to having bad days. Hell, he was used to it. But getting chased around the city by men working for the head of the Russian and Japanese mafia with one of his best friends, his crush, his friend's husband who is the grandson of the man who was friends with the man that had employed the men to kill them had won the award of Shion's Worst Day Ever.

"We remember," Nezumi replied as he looked at all the guns currently pointing at them. He shrugged, "we just happen to overlook it."

"Used to it, Hosoya?" Kai asked. It was no secret to them that Nezumi was part of the most notorious gang in Sakura – the Deathrunners – that often clashed with the police and the Shadowriders in deadly gunfights. Hell, he was the leader of the Deathrunners! Of course he was used to seeing several guns pointed at him.

Geez, Shion really had to get normal friends. He had the leader of the Deathrunners as a crush, the head of Mizushima Enterprises – a corporation known for its military-based creations, amongst other things – as a friend and the grandson of the head of Hiwatari Enterprises as a close friend. Not only that, he also was friends with other gangsters and other powerful kids from influential familes. Did he even have normal friends?

"This is a good day for me, Hiwatari," Nezumi shrugged.

Rin groaned, face-palming, "How are these guys the 'semes' in the relationships? I just don't get it." Sometimes, Shion wondered the same thing. Unlike Rin, however, he didn't ask the question out loud. Then again, while he was somewhat meek (the qualities of an uke, Natasha had told Shion), Rin spoke his mind. It was a mystery how he was an uke. Then again, if you saw Kai and Rin, you'd see that Kai was definitely the dominant one in the relationship.

Kai winked at Rin, causing the other to glare daggers at him, "You know why." Shion blushed at Kai's suggestion. He was really glad that Nezumi didn't act the way Kai did. He'd be reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess. Then again, Nezumi didn't have to do much to Shion to make him act like that.

"Get a room! Preferably a soundproof one!" Nezumi called out.

"Enough of this!" A man yelled out and yanked Rin away from Kai, grasping the raven's arm roughly. Rin didn't even have time to yell profanities at the man before the hard gun hit the back of his head, making him faint. Shion froze. His friend looked dead!

"Rin!" Kai cried out, watching as his partner – Shion refused to call Rin Kai's 'wife' – was dragged away. His crimson eyes looked dangerous as he turned to glare at the man who was responsible for hurting Rin.

The man didn't acknowledge the glare. Instead, he turned his gun towards Shion, making the young male freeze the way a deer would when caught in front of the headlights, "Your execution date has arrived. It's time to die."

"You're not touching him!" Nezumi launched himself at the man. Shion reached out to stop him – he had no weapons, after all – before he did anything stupid. Stupid or not, Nezumi attacking someone for his sake was a very courageous act. He couldn't hate him for it. That didn't mean Shion's blood didn't freeze upon seeing the man load his gun.

"Nezumi!"

A gun shot rang through the empty alleyway. Nezumi fell to his knees with a cry, clutching his wounded shoulder. Shion watched, horrified, as blood oozed out of the wound. Red. So much red.

"No! Nezumi!" Shion cried out again and was about to run towards the one he loved when Kai grabbed him and pushed him behind him, as if protecting him from harm.

Nezumi turned to him and smiled. The smile that others would see and automatically know that Nezumi was bad news but Shion saw as endearing and cute. He didn't even mind seeing blood coming out from the side of Nezumi's mouth. Seeing Nezumi smile like that made him feel slightly better. "Don't worry, Shion," Nezumi replied, his voice soft, "This is nothing I haven't-."

He was cut short by a kick to his ribs, delivered to him by the same man that had shot him. Shion cried out in anguish, covering his mouth with both hands. He resisted the urge to cry, especially when he saw Nezumi cough out blood before falling forward. No one should see the one they care about so much in such a position. It was a cruel and terrible thing to see.

"Bastards!" Kai yelled as he ran forward, Shion not daring to stop him. He punched the man who had hurt Nezumi – too much blood was coming out of the wound – and glared with so much rage – blinding rage – that Shion was glad that he was on his side.

"Son of a-." The man punched Kai in the nose, the slate haired teen retaliating with a strong kick to the man's chest, causing him to fall forward. As soon as the man was down, Kai ran towards where they had dragged Rin away. At the same time that Kai started running to find Rin and the other men leapt to action, Shion rushed to Nezumi's side, falling to his knees to assess the wound.

"How bad is it?" Nezumi asked him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Shion looked back at the wound. Shion was afraid as he saw a lot of blood coming out of Nezumi's wound. Natasha had taught him a lot from the medical field for him to be hailed a genius in that but he was afraid that the bullet had hit an artery. If that happened, Nezumi could bleed out.

"I can't tell with all the blood that's coming out of it," Shion truthfully told Nezumi. He started ripping a part of his sweater to cover the wound, knowing that was the safest bet at the moment, "You'll be- agh!"

"Shion!"

The man tsked as he yanked at Shion's pale hair, eliciting a scream from said male, making Shion stand, "You're going to be the first to die and then your boyfriend follows. The newlyweds will be killed by Voltaire-sama and the boss himself."

"Let him go!" Nezumi yelled at the man, looking slightly intimidating despite the fact that he was losing a lot of blood. Nezumi's concern was sweet but Shion wasn't completely defenseless as he and many others thought.

Shion grabbed the man's arm that had a tight grip on his hair and threw him forward, crying out as some of his hair was pulled out. The man yelled out in pain as he landed on his back. Nezumi's eyes widened in surprise, "Whoa! Didn't know you could do that! How the hell could you do that?" As far as he knew, Shion was the demure, intelligent kid that hadn't ever gotten into a physical fight. How in the world was he able to do that?

"I studied all kinds of self-defense for eleven years," Shion informed him, massaging his scalp, "I think I am somewhat prepared for this kind of stuff." He was really glad that Haru had been able to convince him to start studying self-defense. It was totally worth the trouble. He'd never bitch about his lessons ever again.

Nezumi smirked. Intelligent, good-looking – amongst other things, of course, but Nezumi wasn't going to list all of Shion's great qualities at the moment – and strong? Damn, Shion was the perfect package. If he didn't love the other boy, he'd fall for him now. His eyes widened as he looked over Shion's shoulder, seeing the approaching opponent, "Look out!"

Shion turned and dodged a punch that was aimed for his head. He launched a kick at his attacker, only for the man to catch it. Shion cursed (much to Nezumi's surprise) and kicked out with his other leg the way Haru had taught him. His eyes widened when it was also caught and he fell back, his head meeting the wet concrete with a cry.

The man chuckled, "You're not the only one with training, kid." He twisted Shion's right ankle to the side, grinning when Shion screamed. Nezumi stood up on wobbly legs, keen on defending Shion. The man's eyes narrowed and he released one of Shion's legs to punch the already weakened Nezumi. Nezumi fell back, wincing as he felt more blood coming out of the wound. Damn, his vision was getting dizzy.

"When will kids learn not to play with the big boys?" The man asked. His other hand grasped Shion's captured leg and twisted it. Shion screamed, writhing in the ground. The man grinned and then delivered a strong kick to the twisted limb. Shion's scream of pain rang through Nezumi's mind.

Shion bit down on his lower lip as the man released his leg, whimpering softly. He was deathly afraid of knowing that his bone was broken. He wished so much that Haru and Natasha were here at the moment, even if they probably wouldn't be able to do much, considering their condition.

He froze when he felt the cold metal being pressed to his temple. Why was this happening to them? Why was the end going to be so sudden? This wasn't how Shion expected to die! He refused to go down like this!

"You all should've minded your business, you know?" The man's taunting voice rang through his head as he removed the gun's safety, "Maybe then, you all wouldn't have to die. But you just wanted to find the ones responsible for the deaths of the Mizushimas, among other things. This is what you get for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Nezumi was crawling towards Shion, reaching out to him. He wasn't going to lose Shion. He lost many things and people in his life. Shion wasn't going to be one of them. "Shion," He croaked out. Great, now he was seeing double.

Shion stared at the sky, seeing all the raindrops falling from the sky. How had his life turned to this? He had been living a normal life before this happened. When had his life taken such a dangerous turn? Oh, he remembered.

"Goodnight kid."

"Shion!"

The day Shion Kaji's life became dangerous was that fateful day nearly seven months ago when he decided to become Nezumi Hosoya's counselor for the sake of the club he helped create.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **Anime: Okay, that's a wrap! Again, happy birthday, Ship-chan! Are you satisfied?**

 **All: . . .**

 **Aya: You had to end it in a cliffhanger, didn't you?**

 **Anime: I couldn't resist! You guys are fun to mess with, ya know! *maniacal laugh* I like to think of this as payback for all those authors that do this kinda stuff to me. Now that I think about it, cliffhangers are fun!**

 **Rin: You're hopeless.**

 **Natasha: We all know that!**

 **Haru: Ah, that was fun.**

 **Kai: You only say that because you weren't the one getting hurt here.**

 **Natasha: Well, duh.**

 **Inukashi: Rin and Aya are main characters – along with Kai – in Anime's other fics: Awakening of the Forsaken Fallen and MIAB. Check it out if you're from the Beyblade fandom. There are several hints of Rin x Kai.**

 **Shion: Eh?! When did I-?**

 **Nezumi: When did he-?**

 **Anime: I can't stand the fact that the lovely Shion was nice and sweet and all that jazz. If I'm going to write Shion, I'm making him a badass. You can't judge me for that. Besides, he didn't kill anyone. Yet . . .**

 **Nezumi: We made terrible mistakes when we decided to come here.**

 **Shion: Why did we sign those contracts without reading them?**

 **Rin: At least you had a choice. I'm a bloody OC. I literally belong to her! She can do whatever she wants with me! And she had to pair me with that damn Hiwatari!**

 **Anime: Stop fighting it, dear. You and Kai belong together. Your ship – Phoenixshipping – is setting sail and I'm driving it.**

 **Rin: *pulls out a bazooka* Then you're going down with that ship.**

 **Anime: Eeeek! *runs* You can't stop me! It is already done!**

 **Shion: Uh . . . Please ignore the sounds of gunshots and Anime's screams . . .**

 **Nezumi: Favorite, follow and review if you like this story. If it gets enough comments, Anime will update. Reviews make her happy.**

 **Kai: We hope to see you in chapter 1: Before That Time.**

 **All: See you later!**


	2. Chapter 1: Before That Time

**Anime: Hello!**

 **Nezumi: Took you long enough.**

 **Anime: Hey, I was busy. . . *flashback to all the fanfics she's read* Very busy . . .**

 **Rin: Riiiight.**

 **Kai: Anyways, we have brought to you the official first chapter of DRAMA Is Now In Session. It shows us what happened before the events of the prologue.**

 **Anime: Also, in other news . . .**

 **All: Happy Birthday, Shion!**

 **Natasha: *hugging Shion* May you have many more of them!**

 **Shion: Thanks, you guys.**

 **Kai: This chapter is dedicated to the reviewers, those who followed and those who favorited.**

 **Haru: Thank you to the reviewers: Guest, kushina01 and nezushijustwantstobefree! Thank you for your lovely inputs. Very appreciated.**

 **Nezumi: *takes out a list* We also want to thank the followers of this story: D. Haiiro no otoko, Silvermist023, kushina01, .ce and nezushijustwantstobefree.**

 **Shion: Thank you all for sticking to this story. We'll try to make it worth your while.**

 **Anime: To the story!**

 **~~~DRAMA~~~**

 **Quote of the day:**

"Whoever lives wins. Don't feel guilty about having survived. If you have time to be feeling guilty, work on living a day longer, a minute longer. And, once and a while, remember the ones that died before you. That's good enough."

-Nezumi (No. 6)

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **1: Before That Time**

 _September 1_

 _Seven months earlier_

"Shion? Earth to Shion~! It is five in the morning in this lovely Sunday, the first day of September. It's time to get up, darling~!" A bright, kindly and upbeat voice said from Shion's bedside. Shion grumbled and covered his face with the blankets. "Shion Taro Gavrel Kaji, you are getting up this instant!"

Shion felt something cold grab his exposed foot and he squeaked, bolting upright, "Okay, Natasha! I'm up already!" His gaze met the mischievous grin of a young woman around her early twenties with fiery red hair, brilliant blue eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a white sleeping gown and she was barefoot. Her impish grin labeled her as a troublemaker but Shion knew that Natasha could be several other things.

She sat down on top of his desk, "Let's see . . . Today, we're gonna start with some biology. After that: literature, foreign languages, dancing, etiquette, culinary arts and art. I hope you haven't slacked off. After lunch, your lessons with Haru begin. History, business, geography, self-defense, becoming a Slytherin-."

"I'm not molding him to become a Slytherin, Nat."

Shion got out of bed, scratching the back of his head, and turned to the other occupant. Haru seemed to be in his mid-twenties with raven black hair and bright red eyes that were lighter than Shion's. Still, Haru's eyes held a deadly grace to them. He was pale like Natasha and he wore black robes, opposite to Natasha's white clothing.

Natasha snorted unladylike, much to Shion's amusement, as she rolled her eyes, crossing her legs, "Yeah right. That's why he's learning to be so deceitful-."

Haru leaned by the doorframe, "You didn't mind that I acted like that-."

Natasha interrupted him, "You were a business man, it's only natural-."

"Well, Shion is not going to the world being a naïve child. I'd rather he be prepared and understand that people mostly have ulterior motives than let him go around blind thinking that people think about others and help out of the goodness of their hearts." Haru shot back and Shion turned to see Natasha trying to come up with something say. From their interactions, Shion had come to learn that, in arguments, Haru always held the upper hand and always won. He had come to learn to not root for Nat's side when the two were in an argument. Well, there were some arguments where she won but those were rare.

Natasha pouted and Shion laughed, "It's okay, Nat. Haru's right; I should be prepared. After all, there are some cutthroat kids in the academy. I'd be dead meat by now if not for Haru's teachings." Haru shot a smug smile at Natasha, causing her to drop her head low in defeat.

Well, it seems you are lost, aren't you, reader? I suppose that some things have to be explained for you to understand what was going on in Shion's room. So, let me clear some things for all of you.

Haru and Natasha were dead. Shion hadn't known exactly when they had showed up, except he knew he was six at the time. He had been alone in the house when he had heard sobbing coming from the living room. When he had gone to investigate, he had found the two ghosts sitting in the couch, Natasha sobbing on Haru's shoulder. After finding out that Shion was the only one who could see them, the two started looking after him. He appreciated it, considering he was home alone most of the time. Since then, they just became a part of his life, becoming his parental figures.

Shion had learned a lot about the two ghosts he considered his actual parents. He knew that they were married and they had been married for about six years before they died. Haru was twenty-five at the time of his death and Natasha twenty-four. Haru was Japanese with some Chinese heritage while Natasha was a Russian with some roots coming from Ancient Greece. They were very rich, intelligent and powerful, not to mention kind and caring.

Another fact about the couple was that they had a son. It was a touchy subject for them, Shion knew. Most of the time, Natasha sobbed when he asked about him. From what he could learn from Haru, their son was a beautiful boy that had inherited most of Haru's good looks but had gotten his mother's smile, quirks and eyes.

The child was intelligent like his parents and he had known several languages. He was very sickly and his favorite color was cerulean blue. He was born on December 2, so he was a couple of months younger than Shion. The most important thing Shion knew about him was that, the day Natasha and Haru were murdered, he had been kidnapped. They didn't know if he was alive or dead and they were afraid to know. If he was alive, though, he'd be Shion's age.

Shion knew that the reason the two ghosts had stayed to take care of him was because they saw their son when they looked at him. He didn't mind; Haru and Natasha were great parents. He'd be utterly lost without them, not to mention alone. It even warmed his heart when they treated him as if he was their own flesh and blood, not their "adoptive" son. Natasha would often say that Shion had Haru's eyes and that one of her ancestors had had white hair. When he was acting rebellious, Haru would reply that he got it from Natasha's side of the family.

"Shion, darling, did you space out again?" Natasha called, standing about four inches away from his face. He cried out and Haru chuckled from the doorway. Natasha giggled, "Come on, it's time for breakfast!"

"I'm going," Shion yawned as he got out of the very comfortable bed. He stretched and started heading to the kitchen, Haru and Natasha leaving the room before him. He was craving PopTarts-.

 _Thud._

Note to self, ghosts don't need to open doors.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

"How do you say 'thank you for your time' in Russian?" Haru asked as Shion was about to start eating his PopTarts. He and Natasha were sitting in the loveseat, watching the early morning news with interest. Shion supposed that it was normal for them, considering they used to be business people.

" _Spasibo za vashe vremya._ "

Haru gave a nod of acknowledgement, eyes glued to the television screen, "Very good. Now, say that same phrase in French."

Shion really wished he could have a bite from the PopTart in his hand. And it was red velvet, too, " _Merci pour votre temps._ "

"Spanish."

Shion took a quick bite from his PopTart before answering. It wasn't his fault that he was still alive and needed food for it to remain that way. He secretly wondered if Nat and Haru missed eating. " _Gracias por su tiempo._ "

"Italian."

If he was a ghost, Shion knew that he'd miss food. Who wouldn't miss it? He suddenly felt horrible for the torture Natasha and Haru had to go through when they went out shopping. " _Grazie per il tuo tempo._ "

"Korean."

" _Sigan-eul nae jusyeoseo gamsahabnida._ "

"Latin."

Shion was about to answer but he frowned at the mention of the language, "Haru, when am I ever going to speak Latin in a business meeting? I don't think all businessmen know how to talk La-."

"I said _Latin_ , Shion."

Shion rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to tell Haru that Latin was practically a dead language anyway because it would be cruel to say that to the ghost that had taught him how to speak it. " _Gratias agimus tibi propter tempus._ "

"Portuguese."

Shion was filled with dread when he realized that his PopTart was getting cold. He resisted the urge to scream, " _Obrigado pelo seu tempo._ "

"Welsh."

How many more languages left? He really wanted to eat. He was hungry. He was only human. And one of the common instincts of humans was to eat. No had to be taught to eat, as far as Shion knew, " _Diolch I chi am eich amser._ "

"German-."

"Haru, let him eat already! Unlike us dead guys, he needs it!" Natasha yelled. Shion mouthed a 'thank you' when Natasha turned to look at him and she merely winked, smiling at him with her imp-like grin.

Haru rolled his eyes, "Pfft. Fine. Just double-checking if he was still fluent in said languages. It was merely a pop quiz, Nat. Now you're having a test on how to say 'thank you for your time' in German, Thai, Nepali, Arabic, Bosnian, Bulgarian, Chinese, Danish, Dutch, Filipino, Greek, Hebrew, Hindi, Irish, Hungarian, Indonesian, Norwegian, Romanian, Slovakian, Turkish and Vietnamese."

"Yeah, yeah," Shion replied, biting into his, surprisingly, still-warm PopTarts, "What are we reading today in my literature lesson, Nat?"

"Hmm," Natasha thought about it before snapping her fingers, grinning at him, "Homer's the _Iliad_ in its original format, of course. In other words, we're reading it in Greek! After that, we're reading the _Odyssey_."

"But Haru already that to me as a bedtime story when I was eight." Shion whined with half of his mouth filled with his delicious breakfast.

Natasha frowned at her husband, "You read to an eight year boy a story of war, the most dangerous war in Greek history?" Haru shrugged and Natasha smacked him upside the head while Shion finally finished his breakfast.

"Ow! Don't you dare judge me, Nat! You let him read and watch _Junjou Romantica_ when he was eleven!" Haru pouted, trying to muster a glare.

"So? Shion was getting a lot of crap in school because the kids found out he was gay. I decided to show him that being gay isn't bad." Natasha replied, smirking at her husband, "I know you're only upset because he's probably going to be an uke."

Shion spat out the milk he was drinking, coughing at Natasha's blunt comment. There were days that he was glad that he had told Natasha and Haru about his sexual orientation because they were so supportive. Other days, he'd regret it because the two ghosts would argue if he would top or bottom. He blushed, "Naaaat! You just don't say those kind of things!"

"He's right, Nat. He's obviously going to be seme!" Haru stated and Shion covered his face with his hands, trying to escape this argument. It happened every time Natasha would mention his sexuality.

"Haru, I love Shion but you have to accept it. Our baby is perfect uke-material." Natasha sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together as she swayed from right to left, "Just like Judai, Ritsu, Chiaki, Shouta, Yugi, Izumi, Misaki, Hiroki and Shinobu. And he'll be with an amazing seme who is like Johan, Masamune, Yoshiyuki, Yukina, Yami, Ryoma, Akihiko, Nowaki and Yo."

"Shion will not be uke! I refuse!" Haru yelled, "Besides, those ukes are extremely submissive. Shion isn't like them. That's why he'll be seme!"

"Nonsense! Shion has all the qualities of an uke!"

"Please stop talking about that!" A flustered Shion interrupted the two arguing ghosts. He found it very uncomfortable that they were just arguing about him being seme or uke as if the topic was as mundane as what ice cream flavor was the best.

Haru sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, kiddo. But I have my fatherly pride, you know. I hope that you are the seme."

"Of course you would hope that." Natasha said with an eye roll, muttering in Russian under her breath so Haru couldn't hear her. She also sighed, "I'm also sorry for getting carried away."

Shion smiled, "It's okay. Now, I've been wanting to tell you guys something. I had a weird dream last night." This statement made the two ghosts share a glance before turning to look at him, the television long forgotten.

Shion took their attention as a sign to continue, "Well, it started with me entering this large Japanese estate where this little boy wearing a brilliant red kimono was doing a traditional Japanese dance. His hair was black but I couldn't see his face or eye color. When I was about to touch him, he vanished, leaving behind several cherry blossoms. When I turned around, the boy was older and he was wearing that same kimono again. He was crying in Russian. He said that he missed his parents. I was about to touch him to comfort him when you woke me up."

Natasha bit her lower lip and looked down. Haru wrapped an arm around her, "A child with black hair that is obviously from a Japanese and Russian parentage. Shion, that sounds a lot like our son."

"Your son?" Shion asked, tilting his head to the side in surprise. He hadn't thought about that. It would explain why he had first thought that he was seeing a young version of Haru.

Haru nodded, "Natasha would teach him all kinds of dances, from the simple waltz to a traditional Japanese dance. Whenever we came here to Japan, he'd love to go around our manor dressed in a bright red kimono. Once, Nat caught him practicing his dance alone in those clothes. . ."

Shion pressed his hands together, not sure if he should continue, "Say . . . Could you . . . tell me a little bit more about your son, guys?"

Natasha chuckled, "He's an uke like you."

Both Haru and Shion fell from their seats in surprise, Natasha not looking impressed by their reactions. Haru stood up quickly, "Nat, you know that is not true! Our son, like Shion, was seme material!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Haru, our son may have asked Kai to marry him but he was the one wearing the dress. Kana and I thought that he looked lovely and Nariko was ecstatic too."

"Excuse me?!" Shion interrupted.

Haru sighed, "When our son, Rin, was four, he came across pictures of our wedding and the wedding of Susumu and Kana. He asked one of our maids about it and she told him about how that's how we got married, because we loved each other very much. She told him that you only get married to the person you love. Well, he went to his only friend Kai and asked him to marry him because he loved him. Kai accepted and Nariko, another maid in the house, decided to make a sermon for them. She dressed them both up and 'married' them."

Shion blinked, mouth slightly open, "So . . . how did you guys find out about that? That Rin and Kai got married, I mean."

Natasha giggled, "Well, Kana, Susumu, Haru and I were in the sitting room having fun when Kai and Rin both came in, still dressed up, and proclaimed that they got married. Kana almost fainted, saying that they were nowhere near the age to marry, Haru and Susumu started arguing about which last name the boys were going to take and I asked about what they were going to do in their honeymoon."

"Which didn't help the situation." Haru muttered. Shion stifled a chuckle. Haru and Natasha seemed so happy remembering about that incident with Rin. He was so glad that those kinds of things never happened in his own childhood.

"Look, that's seme-material!" Natasha yelled at the screen.

Haru and Shion both turned to the television to see a seventeen year old male with a fair, pale complexion with a slender jawline, silver eyes with broad, well-muscled shoulders, though he was thin and appeared agile. His slate-colored hair was in a spiked ponytail and it seemed some of his hair was securing it. He was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans and he wore a silver choker around his neck. He was singing Soldier Dream by Root Five.

"That's Hosoya, isn't it, Shion?" Haru asked him.

Shion nodded his head, staring intently at the boy in the television screen, "Yeah, that's him. We've been in the same class since grade school. And there's this feeling that I always get when I'm around him. It's . . . It's . . . lo-."

"Love?" Natasha asked, her face lighting up happily.

"Loathing hatred." Shion finished.

"Eh?" Natasha looked flabbergasted, nearly falling out of her seat. Haru just stared at the television screen with narrowed eyes, which made him look deadlier than usual. "Loathing hatred? What'd that kid do that made you resent him, dear?" After all, her darling Shion didn't hate anyone! This is the first time that she had heard of him not liking anyone.

"Well, when I was six years old, he and some other kids started picking on me because of my hair. Because of him, I was stuck with the nickname 'Grandpa' throughout most of grade school. When I was seven, he stole my lunch every day and pushed me off the slide once. When I turned eight, I finally cracked."

"What did you do?"

Shion gave her a smirk. It reminded her a lot of Haru's. Maybe she shouldn't have allowed a cutthroat, sly and cunning business man to be near such a young and innocent child. Too late now, though. "I cut his hair." Shion replied.

"Shion!" Natasha cried out.

Shion gave out a huff, "I did him a favor! He had girl hair!"

"He had it coming." Haru replied, "He and Shion have a rivalry since they were eight years old. They were the only two kids from their middle school to be accepted into the academy. They're in the same dorm too: Emerald Serpents. That dorm is home to the most intelligent students in Weston Academy. Not only that but he's probably tied with Shion when it comes to who is the top of their class."

"And I never knew this . . . why?" Natasha asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

Haru shrugged, "We didn't think it would be important to tell you about it." He'd only tell her about how well Shion was doing in school. His rivalry with the other boy – who, in Haru's opinion, wasn't as intelligent, cunning or dangerous as Shion – wasn't something worthy of telling.

"Hosoya . . . Nezumi Hosoya, isn't it?" Natasha said, "They were talking about him in the news yesterday. Slowly becoming a famous singer, apparently." She crossed her arms, "I bet Shion could beat him in singing just the way he probably beats him in school." The three occupants in the house seemed to all share the same competitive drive. Whether that was good or bad was up to whoever observed them.

"Now, fleshie," Natasha stood up, "It's time for your lessons to begin! There's no way you're going to lose to that Hosoya kid! After all, you are our darling little boy. No one will beat our kid." She winked, grinning crookedly at Shion. Shion chuckled and got off his seat.

"Alright," He smiled, "Let the lessons begin."

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

In another part of the city, our other protagonist – Nezumi – resided. He seemed to be staring off into space, eyes narrowed. He was leaning on the gate of a rundown hotel. The place probably used to be a very fancy and prestigious but that must have been several years ago. Now, this place was avoided like the plague. Some people avoided it because they said it was haunted. Others avoided it because it was a popular hideout for the Deathrunners, where they had the protection of the 'ghost'.

Nezumi didn't believe in ghosts. But he knew that he and the other Deathrunners had the protection of someone lost from society's reach. Someone who, according to the records, shouldn't exist.

"Whaddaya want?" A voice broke into Nezumi's thoughts. He turned to see a kid sitting on top of the concrete wall, feet dangling. The kid was short, with a slender frame and long dark hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes and was wearing a low-cut, long sleeved button up blouse of faded maroon and old blue pants that are ripped at the hems, along with a gray belt and tan, strapped sandals. When he didn't answer, the kid's eyes narrowed, "What, are ya mute? I asked ya a question, rat!"

"I heard you the first time, bitch," Nezumi countered.

"Excuse me?"

"You reek of dog," Nezumi responded, his eyes glaring at her, "You better not be flea-ridden, Inukashi."

Nezumi and Inukashi had met years ago, before Nezumi formed the Deathrunners. He was probably eleven when he had met the 'Dog-Keeper', who had been ten at the time. The girl had been running from the police at the time and, to this day, Nezumi had no idea why he had helped her. She became one of Nezumi's closest friends. Hell, she was probably his best friend now. These days, Inukashi was his informant. There were advantages to "not existing".

Inukashi's eyes narrowed, crossing her arms in front of her non-existent bust, "You're a bastard, ya know that? If I had fleas, I'd gladly give them to ya and watch 'em working their magic as ya scratch your head like a dog. Maybe then, you'd cut off that long hair."

Nezumi looked away from her, "Only one person has been able to cut my hair and not get killed. However, I've held a grudge ever since and I've made sure his life is a living hell." _White hair. Red eyes. Pale skin. Shion Kaji. My enemy._

Inukashi started cackling, nearly falling off the wall during her fit, "Someone cut your hair and lived? Damn, I'd love to congratulate the fellow that did that! They're my hero! They deserve a medal!"

"Shut up. If I want to get bitched at, I'll just let a random female dog bark at me." Nezumi snapped, effectively silencing Inukashi. Even if they were friends, he had never told her about his rivalry between Shion Kaji. That was something between him and the odd white-haired red-eyed boy.

He might hate the boy ( _hate is a strong word_ , Nezumi mused) but that didn't mean he didn't slightly admire him. He was intelligent, probably top of their class. He was cunning and deadly, as most Emerald Serpents were. He mostly kept to himself, even though people claimed they were friends with him and that they knew Kaji. Nezumi knew that wasn't the case. No one truly knew the enigmatic Shion Kaji. The same thing could be said about him but Shion held more secrets. And he always noticed that Shion talked to himself more than he talked with other people . . .

He shook his head as he came back to senses to discover Inukashi ranting at him. With a mental huff, he decided not to think about Shion anymore. It always got him distracted. "I came to ask for intelligence," Nezumi said coldly, slipping easily into his role as leader of a dangerous gang, "So, anything interesting worth mentioning?"

"A wealthy couple moved into the city." Inukashi replied with a bored tone, her eyes gazing towards the distance, "Apparently well-known, considering that some paparazzi were trying to get a glimpse of 'em. No clue who they are, though."

"How wealthy? Where do they live?"

"They live in the old Mizushima estate that hasn't been used in almost twenty years since the death of Haru Mizushima. Ya know the one." Inukashi replied. Nezumi immediately remembered what estate she was talking about. He would never forget the day he entered the estate when he was six, coming face-to-face with a child with an ivory complexion, black hair and brilliant blue eyes . . .

Shion's opposite, he thought to himself. The two boys from his childhood that he sometimes found himself thinking of. He had a reason for remembering Shion but why did he remember that boy? In fact, he never remembered how he had left the manor without detection. He could only remember meeting "Angel" in the garden and the rest was a blur.

"Yeah, I remember. Anything else?"

"Nah," She replied, "Things have been really quiet. A good sign, don't ya think? After all, you're becoming celebrity." She winked at him, grinning wildly at him, "Never knew ya had it in ya."

"Shut up." Nezumi replied. It hadn't been exactly his idea. It had just happened. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "By the way, how are you holding up in the Academy?"

Inukashi shrugged, "Good, I suppose. I mean, no one's noticed that my papers are forged. After all, Inukashi Shindo has never really existed."

Nezumi smiled softly at her, "Don't think like that, pup. Come on, let me take you out somewhere. Let's have fun before school starts tomorrow."

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

In the wealthier part of the city, in the largest estate of Sakura, our other protagonists dwelled. Rin was currently alone in the sitting room, sitting on the floor next to a box, holding a bright red kimono. He was holding it tightly, as if it was his lifeline. He was silent, paying attention to what was in front of him.

On the floor in front of him was a family photograph that depicted a couple holding a small child. The female seemed to be eighteen years old and had flaming red hair, pale skin and brilliant blue eyes, not to mention a kind smile. She was wearing a sky blue kimono. The male seemed to be nineteen years old and had raven-black hair, pale skin and bright red eyes. He had a crooked half-smile that almost seemed to be a smirk. He was wearing a black kimono. He had an arm wrapped around the female's waist, pulling her closer to him. The female was holding a small little bundle in her arms. A pale baby with similar hair color to the male's was slightly visible, the royal blue blanket covering most of his body. He was asleep and had a soft smile on his face.

At the corner of the picture was a date: January 16. Rin picked up the picture and turned it around. It read: _Rin's (born 12/2) first visit to Japan! Our baby boy is so cute, as usual! – Natasha & Haru M._

Eleven years, Rin mused. They had been dead for eleven years yet their deaths still affected him. When he found things like this, he always felt like breaking down in tears. He didn't allow himself the luxury of doing so. He was the last Mizushima and he was going to become a great one like his father. He had all the attributes of a Mizushima: pride, honor, intelligence, grace, cunningness, resourcefulness, slyness, a dangerous edge and a frightening presence.

"What are you doing, wife?"

And then there was that insufferable person that wanted to take away his dignity.

Rin turned to see Kai standing in the doorway of the room with a small smirk. Rin raised an eyebrow, refusing to let Kai know how much that 'wife' comment had damaged his ego. He was a man, after all. "Is there something you need, Hiwatari?" Rin asked coolly. He wasn't going to let him under his skin.

"Hiwatari? If I recall, you have that last name now."

Rin shot him a glare that Kai seemed to ignore or was used to it so he didn't flinch. "Rin Hiwatari does not suit me, Kai," Rin practically spat out the name, "I will continue being Rin Mizushima, even if we are married."

The whole marriage was a disaster in his eyes. Hell, he and Kai hadn't wanted this to happen. This was the will of Rin's parents and Kai's mother. Apparently, Haru, Susumu, Natasha and Kana had agreed that their children were to marry when one was seventeen, making it part of their wills. Unfortunately, Natasha and Haru had only one son – Rin – before they were killed and Kana and Susumu had only one son as well before Kana's death and Susumu's disappearance. When Kai had turned seventeen, Voltaire had shown them the hidden will and they got married afterwards. Thinking about it gave Rin a headache.

"Temper, temper, love." Kai replied then his tone sobered when he noticed the photograph and the kimono. The two newlyweds had moved into this home – the ancestral home of the Mizushima family – recently and had decided to explore. Kai should've known not to do such a thing. This place was filled with Rin's ghosts. It didn't help that he wasn't over his latest experience. "I see you found that."

Rin nodded, "It was in the master bedroom, where they used to . . ." He stopped talking, taking a deep breath. He didn't need to continue. Kai knew about Rin's past more than anyone.

Kai sat down next to him and grabbed the box. He took one out and smiled, "Look, our first wedding." In the picture, a four year old Rin was dressed in a white kimono and had a white cloth over his head while a four year old Kai was dressed in a black tuxedo.

Rin pushed him, "Get that away from me."

Kai chuckled, "You weren't saying that when we took the picture."

"We were kids, Kai!" Rin replied, taking the photo away from him. He turned it around to see two messages scrawled on the back. One read: _8/15 - Rin and Kai's wedding. Long live Kai and Rin Mizushima! – Haru M_. The other read: _8/15 – Rin and Kai's wedding. Let happiness follow Kai and Rin Hiwatari! – Susumu H_.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "Kai Mizushima?"

Rin snickered at how shocked Kai sounded and Kai sighed, "Even as kids, our fathers argued who would be the dominant one. It seems my father was right. Poor Haru is probably rolling over in his grave."

"I'm not the submissive type, _durak_." Rin retorted.

Kai rolled his eyes at Rin, muttering, " _YA budu derzhat' pari, vy ne budete govorit', chto, kogda my-._ "

"Shut up, Kai." Rin hissed, trying to hide the blush that was threatening to come out. He definitely didn't want to talk about that, not after what had happened. It was far too soon to be thinking about that.

Kai patted Rin's head, "Alright, fine. Oh, I found some pictures videos of our parents when they were young. I watched one of the videos. Our fathers apparently filmed their great prank war they did when they were in high school."

Rin narrowed his eyes as he thought, "Wait, weren't their opponents-?"

"Our mothers?" Kai asked as he passed a photograph to Rin, who grabbed it and stared at it with soft eyes. Kai smiled, "Yeah, they were."

The picture showed four teenagers whose clothes were absolutely dirty with what looked like mud. One of the females was flashing an impish grin at the camera while the other girl was flashing a peace sign. The girl with the impish grin was Natasha Borkov. She still had the same fiery red hair and brilliant blue eyes. The other girl was Kana Takano. Kana had violet eyes and dark blue hair that matched the bottom part of Kai's dual-colored hair.

The two boys were grinning as if they had won something important. The one with raven-black hair and red eyes was Haru Mizushima and the other one was Susumu Hiwatari, Kai's father. Susumu had slate-colored hair that matched the top part of Kai's hair and crimson-red eyes that his son also had inherited. All of them, however, had pale skin, as they had been living practically all of their lives in Russia.

"I can't believe that this picture was taken almost eighteen years ago." Rin said and then touched his mother's face, "I guess we can't have everything, huh?"

"Isn't that Weston Academy?"

Rin nodded, "Mother, Father, Susumu and Kana went to Weston. Susumu and Father were Emerald Serpents. Mother was a Crimson Lion and Kana was a Sapphire Owl. They were in the top ten of their class when they graduated."

Kai picked up one of the graduation pictures of the four teenagers, all of them holding their diplomas with a proud smile of their faces. He looked up, as if barely remembering something, "Grandfather called today."

Rin raised an eyebrow in question, "What did Voltaire-san want?" As much as he loved the older man – despite his flaws – Rin was still a little upset with him because he never told him that he had known about the engagement and had never told him about it. Even worse, Voltaire had groomed him to be Kai's partner during the years he was trained to be the head of the Mizushima family.

Kai smirked, "Apparently, he's going to enroll us in Weston Academy."

Rin groaned, not rolling his eyes despite him wanting to, "He did? For crying out loud, I already got my diploma and so did you. How old were we when we got out diplomas?"

"You were twelve, if I recall. I was fifteen."

"A symbol of my higher intelligence?"

"Shut up, wife."

Rin slapped Kai upside the head and looked satisfied at the flinch of pain from his childhood friend, "Anyways, when are we getting our entrance exams? Or did he just pay the tuition?"

"Considering we are the descendants of Weston Academy's founders, I think the school would've let us in for free. But . . . Voltaire paid the tuition. Don't know why he wants us to attend, though." Kai replied, rubbing the spot where Rin had hit him.

"The staff is going to go nuts. The son of Natasha Borkov and Haru Mizushima has come to the school with the son of Kana Takano and Susumu Hiwatari," Rin smirked, staring sadly at the picture, "We'll have quite the reputation, huh? The sons of the greatest pranksters of Weston history."

Kai nudged Rin's shoulder and smirked, "Let's leave our own legacy in that school, shall we?"

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **Notes for Chapter 1:**

 ***Shion can speak about 31 different languages.**

 ***Shion Taro Gavrel Kaji is not his actual name. It's just "Shion Taro Kaji". Natasha** **gave him the middle name "Gavrel"** **because she sees him as her real son.**

 ***** **Judai and Johan are from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (not an actual canon couple)**

 ***Ritsu x Masamune, Chiaki x Yukina and Shouta x Yoshiyuki = couples of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

 ***Yugi and Yami are from Yu-Gi-Oh! (not an actual cannon couple)**

 ***Izumi x Ryoma = main couple of Love Stage!**

 ***Misaki x Akihiko, Hiroki x Nowaki and Shinobu x Yo = couples of Junjou Romantica**

 ***Red velvet PopTarts are the best.**

 ***Shion can see ghosts. Wut.**

 ***Singer!Nezumi. Because I can. :D**

 ***Shion and Nezumi rivalry: that'll make the ship interesting.**

 ***Inukashi will be a female here. Any ideas of who to ship her with? Give me an actual character or make your own OC.**

 ***Nezumi doesn't believe in ghosts . . . Wait until Shion and Nezumi talk about Haru and Natasha.**

 ***Nezumi run in with "Angel" will be explored in depth later.**

 ***Rin says** _ **durak**_ **; it's Russian for** _ **fool**_

 ***Kai says** _ **YA budu derzhat' pari, vy ne budete govorit', chto, kogda my-.**_ **; it's Russian for** _ **I'll bet you won't be saying that when we-.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Weston Academy

**Rating: T+**

 **Pairings: Nezumi x Shion (NezuShi), Kai x Rin (Phoenixshipping), Inukashi x Takao (Keepershipping), Christian x Aster (Stealthshipping), Nami x Shun (Sweetshipping), Kaori x Hikaru (Mistletoeshipping), onesided Aster x Black (Frostshipping)**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, rantings from a mad author, implying sexual content, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or Beyblade, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Anime: Surprise! I'm here with chapter 2 of DRAMA Is Now In Session! What's the occasion? Well, it's September 24, my sixteenth birthday! Tada!**

 **Nezumi: Should we applaud or . . .?**

 **Anime: Nope! We should head to the fic ASAP. Even if it's my birthday, I'm giving you a chapter. So make my birthday worth it and drop a review after this?**

 **Shion: Thank you nezushijustwantstobefree, kushina01 and Guest 'shion' for your reviews. Odd to see my name in the list of reviews.**

 **Rin: The reviews are appreciated.**

 **Kai: On to the story.**

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **Quote of the Day:**

"You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom."

\- Castiel (Supernatural _)_

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **2: Weston Academy**

 _Monday, September 2_

Weston Academy. The most prestigious school in Japan and among the top ten of the most private schools. It was an honor for students to be admitted into those doors. The school was known for creating brilliant intellectuals that succeeded in any career path they chose.

It was founded by Rin Kaage Mizushima and Gavrel Hiwatari and the two families continued to be the school's patrons to this day. The school awarded two scholarships per year to one junior high school. Only the intelligent could apply for the exam and only two would receive the scholarship. In Number 6 Junior High, Shion Kaji and Nezumi Hosoya were the two that received that scholarship.

Shion could still remember the joy in his mother's eyes when he told her he had been given a full scholarship to enter the walls of Weston. His mother had been so happy, Shion thought sadly, that he would now be living in the dorms instead of being in the apartment they lived in.

Haru and Natasha had thrown a small party for him, having coached him how the entrance exams of Weston would look like as they had been alumni from the academy. They had even insisted to go with him and live with him in his dorm. Shion loved their company so he didn't refuse the two ghosts on their request.

Shion had arrived early to the school, his trunk right behind him. Natasha leaned on the stone gates, a small smile on her face, "The beginning of the school year. So, how are ya doing, Serpent?"

Shion smirked, "I dunno, Nat. How are you doing, Lion?"

Haru placed a hand on Shion's shoulder, "Come on, Shion. We Serpents don't hang out with Lions." The two males stuck out their tongues out and started laughing while Natasha crossed her arms in mock anger.

When Natasha had told him about the dorms in Weston, Shion had said that it sounded a lot like the Houses of Harry Potter. Haru had said that he hadn't been wrong about were four dorms in Weston Academy: Emerald Serpents, Crimson Lions, Sapphire Owls and Golden Badgers.

Emerald Serpents (Slytherins) were the ones that had gotten a score between 5000 and4500. They were the most cunning out of all the dorms and it was hard to stay among them. The students in this dorm focused on business, science and engineering. Haru had been an Emerald Serpent when he had attended Weston Academy.

Crimson Lions (Gryffindors) were the ones that had gotten a score between 4400 and 4000. They were the most mischievous out of all the dorms and you found great friends among them. The students in this dorm focused on law, technology and the arts. Natasha had been a Crimson Lion when she had attended Weston Academy.

Sapphire Owls (Ravenclaws) were the ones that had gotten a score between 3900 and 3600. They were the most witty and knowledgeable out of all the dorms and it was fun striking conversation with them. The students in this dorm focused on the medical, business and law fields.

Golden Badgers (Hufflepuffs) were the ones that had gotten a score between 3500 and 3000. They were the most hard-working and loyal out of all the dorms and they were kind to everyone. The students in this dorm focused on the agricultural field, the performing arts and humanities.

Shion was proud to be an Emerald Serpent. He was a little upset that freaking _Nezumi Hosoya_ was an Emerald Serpent too. That meant that they had the same dorm and, of course, the same classes. It was infuriating.

Shion entered the gates and headed toward the dorms of the Serpents. There was hardly anyone around and Shion was glad for that. He entered the common rooms and noticed that only a couple of students were around, lounging on the couches and talking about their classes. One of them caught his attention.

"Aster!"

A boy with pale white hair and brilliant green eyes turned to Shion as soon as he had been called. He grinned – an impish grin worthy of Natasha – and waved, "Hello, Shion! Welcome back!"

Shion walked towards him, smiling at the other white-haired teenager, "I thought you were going to get pulled out of Weston."

Aster Liddell was the first friend that Shion had made among the Emerald Serpents when Aster had dumped a bucket of cold water of a person that had been bullying Shion. He was half-English, half-American, heir to a very powerful family that descended from nobles. His English accent was prominent even as he spoke Japanese, as he had lived most of his life in Oxford before coming to Japan. He was the same age as Shion, a bit older though, and had the same hair mutation that caused his hair to be white. His green eyes were the only thing that made others know that he wasn't they white-haired Japanese boy Shion.

Aster shrugged, smiling softly, "I was gonna. My mother convinced my father not to do it. Glad I did come back. So, how have you been, Shion? Anything interesting happen over vacations?"

Shion shook his head and Aster sighed wistfully, "You're lucky. My vacations were hectic. My father's trying to get an alliance with other families so he's going to try to marry me off. After Hiwatari and Mizushima married, it seems other families have taken the incentive and have decided that boys can marry boys. Most of my suitors are boys, Shion!"

"And you don't like that?" Shion asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew for a fact that the other teen preferred boys over girls. It had been one of the first things Aster had confided in Shion when they became friends.

Aster rolled his eyes, "One of my suitors is Black R. Bumby."

"You mean that guy from the Sapphire Owls dorm thathas practically stalked you since you first came here?" Shion asked and whistled in sympathy after Aster nodded slowly, "That sucks."

"You're telling me?" Aster muttered, running a hand through his hair, "I wish it wouldn't be so chaotic. A normal life . . . Why couldn't I be born into a middle-class family instead of a family that the world has known for years before my grandparents were even born?"

"Oh, stop whining, Liddell." Shion replied. Aster huffed and started walking alongside Shion towards their shared room. Haru and Natasha had stayed behind, messing with the lights and scaring the Serpents that were around.

"Hey, remember Nezumi Hosoya?" Aster asked and, at Shion's nod, the teenager continued, "Well, he's becoming a famous singer, as you know. What you didn't know is that his manager is Elle Arendel."

"Elle Arendel?" Shion blinked, "Hey, isn't that . . .?"

"My older half-sister? Yeah. She won't stop talking about Hosoya. She called me two days ago just to rant about how wonderful he is and how he's such a great guy and has a wonderful voice. I tuned out most of the conversation to be honest." Aster said as they reached their room. He opened the door, smirking at Shion, "I wonder when she's going to find out that he's gay."

"Ehhh?!" Shion cried out as Aster threw himself in his bed. "Nezumi Hosoya is gay? I thought he was straight!"

"Straight from Hell, maybe," Aster muttered, laying on top of his stomach, "I know because I was part of a truth or dare game in the end of the year party and so was he. He said he was gay himself. Go figure."

"Wow," Shion said as he started unpacking his clothes. The room the two were in was large enough to hold two four-poster beds and still have enough space. The sheets were green while the pillows were a silver color: The two colors of the Emerald Serpents' dorm.

The walls were green as well and there was a desk in the far corner. The room was rather dull, as both Shion and Aster hardly had things to put up. Aster didn't bring many of his personal belongings anywhere, Shion noticed. Anything personal he had was his cell phone and his wallet. Shion couldn't really tell him much because he was reclusive like the English boy.

"About one more year to go and we're outta here, Shion." Aster said with a grin, "No more labels, no more bullies, no more drama, no more annoying teachers that might want to harass you, no more stalkers-."

"No more Christian Anderson to look at in your spare time." Shion finished and he felt a pillow hit the back of his head. He didn't even need to turn to know that Aster was probably blushing. It wasn't a big secret to him that his friend – his best friend? – was completely smitten with the pride of the Crimson Lions Christian.

Aster pouted, "Keep teasing me like that and you're going to end up with Nezumi."

Shion's grin disappeared quickly after that, "Ugh! Don't jinx it, Aster!"

Aster laughed, ignoring Shion's glare. He had learned quickly that things that got under Shion's skin tended to be about the slate-haired teen, "But come on, don't rule out the possibility! I mean, you guys have history. I learned from Aerith that guys in anime get shipped if they're childhood friends, enemies, love each other or hate each other. Unfortunately for you, your relationship with Hosoya would probably be popular in the yaoi community."

Shion turned around, surprised by Aster's words that he had said nonchalantly. He didn't know if he should be appalled by Aster's knowledge or impressed. He was between both, "First of all, isn't your sister Aerith like nine?"

"Nine and a half. Turning ten soon."

"Not the point, Liddell. How the hell does a kid know about this kind of stuff? Don't answer that, I don't want to know. Second of all, what do you think this is? Some kind of yaoi anime?"

The English boy put a hand under his chin, as if he was thinking about it, "Well, most of the people we know are gay-."

"Aster, please stop talking before I punch you in the face, ruining your chance to get with Anderson. Considering this is his last year, I think you should make your move soon. You just stare at him and I can just imagine you saying 'notice me, senpai' in a creepy tone."

"Shut up or I'm starting a rumor that you and Nezumi are dating."

"Do it and die."

Aster chuckled, "No, but I'm serious. If we continue our lives the way we've done so far, we'll make outta here without too much drama happening in our school life."

"You're right," Shion replied as he laid down on the bed, "I mean, what the hell will life throw our way that will complicate our lives?

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

Nezumi and Inukashi entered the gates with Nezumi's family trailing behind him. His mom was fussing about his hair and that he should "call every once and a while", his sister was staring longingly at the school (she planned on getting in next year) and his father looked proud at him.

"Man, your mom needs to tone it down," Inukashi muttered, "If she brings us that I need to brush my hair one more time, I'm punching someone in the face."

"You do realize you're not whispering?" Nezumi's younger sister – Eve – informed her. She was practically the mirror image of the Hosoya male except she had black hair that she wore short, barely enough to cover her ears.

Inukashi shrugged, "Well, mouse, you're entering this school next year, right? You intimidated by it?"

Eve shook her head, smiling at her, "Not at all, Inu-chan! Onii-san said that it's not that hard. Besides, he'll be in his final year by the time that I enter. I'll be fine." Another thing that was a major difference between the Hosoya siblings: Eve was the sweetest thing in the world while Nezumi was the sassiest person Inukashi knew. She was glad Eve was nice, though. She had enough Hosoya sass to last her a lifetime.

Nezumi smiled back at his parents, stopping in front of the gates, "Well, we're off. You need to drop off Eve at Number 6. Inukashi and I will be fine."

His mother smiled softly at him, "Try not to get into too many fights, Nezumi. Try to stay out of trouble, Inukashi."

"I don't promise anything, Mrs. Hosoya." Inukashi replied.

"See you later, Inu-chan, Onii-san!" Eve yelled as Nezumi's parents left the school grounds. Inukashi and Nezumi waved good-bye at them and, as soon as they were out of sight, Inukashi took out a cigarette.

"That's going to kill you one day." Nezumi replied as they began to walk the school grounds. Several kids were arriving, suitcases behind them, and were catching up with old friends. He didn't mind the smoking – he sometimes smoked from time to time – but it sometimes got annoying.

"Shut up, rat. I do what I want. And I ain't dead yet." Inukashi replied as she lit her cigarette. She looked around, "Wonder if any new students showed up this year? Who do ya think got pulled out?"

"I hope Liddell got pulled out of Weston. He and Kaji are impossible together." Nezumi replied, hands on his pockets, "Anyways, why aren't you heading off to meet up with Michaelis? You always wait to smoke with her."

"Michaelis said for me not to wait on her. Said she was going to be late." Inukashi replied. Aria Michaelis, the only other student besides Inukashi and Nezumi that was branded a 'troublemaker' and 'delinquent' in Weston Academy. She was a smart girl – she was in Crimson Lions and she had even admitted that she marked one wrong on purpose to get into that house – but she liked to be a rebel. That's why Nezumi was fond of her.

They continued walking for some time until they stopped in front of a statue that depicted Gavrel Hiwatari and Rin K. Mizushima, where someone they had never seen before was standing, sticking out like a sore thumb.

The male had navy-blue hair in a low ponytail and storm blue eyes. He was paler than anyone Nezumi and Inukashi had ever met and he was dressed in black slacks, a green sweater that covered his hands and had no shoes. In short, he was an oddball. He was staring at the statue but he wasn't truly staring at it, judging by his glassy eyes.

"Hey," Inukashi called out to him, "You alright?"

The boy turned to them and Nezumi flinched. The boy's eyes were unfocused, as if he wasn't really here, and lost. He looked like the survivor of some kind of war or terrible experience. "Hello there. I was looking at the statues. I was impressed that they didn't talk."

"Didn't talk?" Nezumi inquired.

The boy nodded, "I guess. They usually did. Back in the darkness, they spoke. They don't talk now? How odd."

Nezumi was a little unnerved by the boy because he spoke in simple sentences in a bleak monotone, as if he wasn't used to talking. He couldn't help but be intrigued by this oddball.

"What's your name?"

"Name? A name . . . I have a name. Yes, yes, I have a name." The boy was speaking as if he was reassuring himself, "Takao. Takao Kinomiya."

Takao Kinomiya. The boy that had gone missing for about ten years – vanished into thin air – and had been found last year. He was probably around sixteen years of age now. They said he had been tortured mentally, physically, and emotionally during those ten years and he was still adapting to normal life. Well, that's what Nezumi had read about him.

"Takao, huh? I'm Inukashi Shindo. This is Nezumi Hosoya."

"Hitoshi, Tyson, Brooklyn, Kaori, Julia, Raul, Hiro, Riku, Hikaru, Shun, Nami, Aya, Rin, Hilary, Max, Ray, Kai, Chaos, Night, Daichi, Fuyu . . ." Takao began to mutter other names, holding his head as if it took effort to remember names, ". . . Robert, Oliver, Inukashi and Nezumi."

"Huh?"

Takao smiled, "Two new names to remember. In order to remember something new, you have to remember something old. I remember names better when I recite the names of the people I know."

What a lost smile. Inukashi thought sadly. It seemed almost forced, as if he didn't want to smile and had a hard time doing it. Whatever hardship happened to him must have really messed up with his head.

Inukashi was taken aback when Takao started walking towards her, his bare feet not making a sound. He smiled, "You're pretty. Your friend is okay-looking but you're really pretty." With that announcement, he started walking away, muttering something about "problems with my stomach".

"What just happened?" Nezumi asked, scratching the back of his head, "And did that kid just flirt with you?"

"I'm pretty?" Inukashi questioned herself, eyes wide in shock. She had been called many things but the word pretty wasn't one of them. There were more adjectives that could describe her better than "pretty".

Nezumi smirked at her. The poor girl was blushing because of such a simple compliment that an insane person had given her. He didn't know whether to tease her about it or not. He decided to tease her, "Don't get too happy over such a little comment, Inukashi."

Inukashi glared before she replied, "Says the 'okay-looking' guy."

"Shut up."

"Where is he?!"

Both troublemakers turned to see a girl with bright blonde hair – that was currently disheveled – and purple eyes appear, running around. She was above average in looks and wore a purple tank top, a black skirt and a black jacket. She was missing one of her black boots. She looked around before turning to them, "Hey, have you two seen a boy around here? Navy-blur hair, storm-blue eyes, barefoot, pale and speaks in simple sentences?"

"Yeah," Nezumi replied, "Kinomiya, right? He walked in that direction."

The girl grinned, trying to tame her windswept locks but failing, "Thank you so much!" She took off running, yelling 'Takao' as she tried to catch up with the oddball known as Takao Kinomiya.

"Transfer?" Inukashi questioned.

"Transfer." Nezumi replied and sighed, "I wonder if any of the transfers are going to be sane. I hope that they are. There's enough drama in this school as it is. Insane people will complicate things."

"Well," Inukashi grinned, still thinking about the oddball Takao, "it seems that this school year will turn out to be an interesting one."

"Oh dear," A voice – that had a British accent – behind them spoke, "You have no idea how right you are."

The two troublemakers turned around were met by cerulean blue eyes that belonged to Aria Michaelis. The female was in Inukashi's year and had her hair up in a black cap, even though small strands of red-blonde hair poked out of it.

Aria was wearing a black shirt that made it up to her elbows, fingerless black gloves and silver bracelets in both arms. She had black jeans, a silver choker and black shoes with silver laces. Aria wore clothes that looked like the attire of a goth but she made it look terrifying.

"What are you doing here?" Nezumi asked.

Aria winked, "My uncle Seb managed to finish things up quickly so I made it here to catch up with you lot. Now," She smirked, "do you have any idea who has managed to transfer to Weston this year?"

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

Rin was wearing headphones, Kai thought, a little peeved. His partner/childhood friend/rival/wife was ignoring him since this morning. As soon as he had woken up in the floor of their shared bedroom (Voltaire wanted the two to act like a married couple and had said married couples shared beds. Rin thought otherwise), he had noticed that Rin was already awake, dressed in black slack, a red shirt, a black jacket and wore his wedding band in the leather cord around his neck, resting with the two wedding rings that had been Natasha's and Haru's.

Just as he had been about to speak, Rin had the audacity of putting on his headphones and started listening to music. To ignore Kai.

" _I never thought I'd feel this_

 _Guilty and I'm broken down inside_

 _Living with myself_

 _Nothing but lies."_

Kai looked up to see the wistful look in Rin's eyes as he sang. He briefly remembered the song but he didn't know from where. Who sang that song? Green Day? Drowning Pool? Korn?

" _I always thought I'd make it_

 _But I never knew I'd let it_

 _Get so bad_

 _Living with myself is all I have."_

Ah, now Kai remembered. Rin had been singing this song to Takao last year. What was the song's name again? It definetly wasn't Hey Jude by the Beatles. Rin had a tendency of messing up and singing 'Hey Tyson' rather than 'Hey Jude'. It was endearing and funny at the same time.

" _I feel numb_

 _I can't come to life_

 _I feel like I'm_

 _Frozen in time."_

World So Cold, that was the name of the song. Now, who was the artist that sang it? Boy or girl? A band? Not Evanescence, though and definitely not any Japanese singer or band. The tone was dark so he doubted it was any pop singer's song.

" _Living in a world so cold_

 _Wasting away_

 _Living in a shell with no soul_

 _Since you've gone away_

 _Living in a world so cold_

 _Counting the days_

 _Since you've gone away_

 _You've gone away."_

"Listening to Snow Patrol?" Kai finally asked and Rin glared at him for saying that simple question, pressing a few buttons on his cell phone before responding. When he did, he acted as if Kai had insulted Natasha or Haru.

"Snow Patrol? Kai, you are sickening. How can you not recognize a Three Days Grace song? After all, their song 'I Hate Everything About You' represents how I feel about you perfectly."

"Confessing your love, dear?"

"Drop dead." He replied, "My music is something sacred, Kai. It's as if I'd be bashing Kimeru or Eminem or another artist you like."

"Alright, alright." Kai replied but, mentally, he was smiling. He had managed to get Rin's attention after all. He cleared his throat, "Well, we're almost at Weston. Before we arrive, though . . ."

Rin sensed a change in Kai's attitude as he turned serious, eyes narrowing slightly, "What happened? Did Voltaire do something?"

Kai chuckled, "No, he didn't. But . . ."

"But what?"

Kai turned to face Rin and grinned, "It seems Aya has transferred to Weston Academy. And so have Kaori, Riku, Takao, Shun, Hikaru and Nami." He was greeted by silence, Rin staring at him quietly. Then . . .

"Turn the car around!" Rin yelled to the driver, "Don't let us go back there!"

Kai laughed, "What, don't want to see Aya so soon after our wedding?"

Rin shivered, "I can't let her see us. I know that she's going to question us like if we've done it yet or if we're sleeping in the same bed or if-."

"Then we tell her we have sex everyday and that of course we sleep in the same bed." Kai replied bluntly and he internally cheered at the way Rin's face turned bright red in embarrassment, his eyes wide.

"Kai Hiwatari, I am not telling her those kinds of things! I'll just say that we haven't done anything and that we don't plan to and that we don't sleep in the same bed-." Rin was cut off by the kiss Kai planted on his lips. His eyes widened and his blush returned quickly. Kai broke off the kiss and smirked at how speechless he had left the clever silver tongue. This was the best part of being married to Rin.

The moment of silence ended rather quickly.

Rin slapped Kai across the face, his face scrunched up in a scowl, "You bloody bastard! You stole another kiss from me! That's the third one!" Rin was never going to admit that his heart was pounding quickly after the kiss. If anyone thought so, they were delusional. Rin did not love Kai! No way!

Kai held his cheek that was throbbing from the pain and mentally sighed as an angry Rin put on his headphones, pouting and refusing to look at him. This never happened to Takano with Ritsu, Kai thought. He then remembered a special quote from the anime and sighed.

 _Life isn't like a shojo manga._

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **Notes for Chapter 2:**

 *** Weston Academy is based on Hogwarts from Harry Potter**

 *** Aster Liddell = OC from** _ **Frozen Butterfly Wings**_ **and** _ **Bittersweet Lullaby**_ **. In both stories, he is the son of Jack Frost (** _ **Rise of the Guardians**_ **) and Alice Liddell (** _ **American McGee's Alice**_ **).**

 *** Black R. Bumby = OC villain from** _ **Frozen Butterfly Wings**_ **and a main character in** _ **Bittersweet Lullaby**_ **. In both versions, he has a crush on Aster. In** _ **Bittersweet Lullaby**_ **, he is the son of Dr. Bumby (** _ **American McGee's Alice**_ **).**

 ***Elle and Aerith Arendel = OCs from** _ **Bittersweet Lullaby**_ **. Daughters of Elsa (** _ **Frozen**_ **) and Jack Frost (** _ **Rise of the Guardians**_ **) and Aster's half-sisters.**

 ***Christian Anderson = OC from** _ **Bittersweet Lullaby**_ **. Daughter of Kristoff (** _ **Frozen**_ **) and Anna (** _ **Frozen**_ **) and Elle and Aerith's cousin.**

 ***Eve Hosoya= Nezumi has a sister in No. 6 that I don't think has a name. She's named after Nezumi's stage name.**

 ***Aria Michaelis= OC from** _ **Legends are Overrated**_ **. She is posing as Sebastian Michaelis's (** _ **Black Butler**_ **) niece.**

 ***Takao Kinomiya = OC from** _ **MIAB**_ **.**

 ***Aya = Aya Orikasa = OC from** _ **MIAB**_ **.**

 ***Masamune Takano and Ritsu Onodera = protagonists of** _ **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**_


	4. Chapter 3: Something Old, Something New

**Rating: T+**

 **Pairings: Nezumi x Shion, Kai x Rin, Inukashi x Takao, Christian x Aster, Nami x Shun, Kaori x Hikaru, onesided!Aster x Black (Forcedshipping), Pia x Hayden (Piaden), Elizabeth x Edward (Contractshipping), Dylan x Nath (Destinyshipping), onesided!Shion x Safu, implied!Riku x Hilary (Mindshipping), Natasha x Haru (Naru), onesided!Aster x Drew (Kissedshipping), onesided!Elle x Nezumi (Showshipping), Ace x Shun (Pastshipping), Ritsu x Serenity (Comfortshipping), Haruko x Riku (Oppositeshipping), Arwyn x Rowan (Centershipping), onesided!Shion x Thomas**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, rantings from a mad author, implying sexual content, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or Beyblade, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Anime: To anyone that lives in my timezone, today is Halloween and update day! Yay, hope yours is fun, neh? *winks* Okay, lots of things go down, such as seeing many of the side pairings that are listed above. Let's see what you think, neh?**

 **Shion: Thank you to the reviewers (kushina01, ritsu, btmdiamond, and Guest), those who favorited (CircleShadow, DaughterofAbyss, Hotaru Imai, Silvermist023, .jesus, btmdiamond, kushina01 and nezushijustwantstobefree) and followed (CircleShadow, D. Haiiro no otoko, DATA101, DaughterofAbyss, Faeryskillz3, Silvermist023, .jesus, btmdiamond, kushina01, .ce, nezushijustwantstobefree) this story! This chapter is for all of you lot.**

 **Anime: *sobbing* You all are too good for me.**

 **Rin: Get a grip, woman.**

 **Kai: Let's see how you'll take this chapter. You must be feeling pressured, knowing how many people are reading this.**

 **Anime: D:**

 **Nezumi: And now she's in shock. Great.**

 **Inukashi: To the chapter!**

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **Quote of the Day:**

"It is not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and by their appearances."

\- Itachi Uchiha ( _Naruto_ )

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **3: Something Old, Something New**

 _Monday, September 2_

Shion and Aster were walking towards their class together, now dressed in the Emerald Serpents uniform. The uniform consisted of a green tie, a white buttoned shirt, a black blazer with the emblem of the serpent on the left and black pants, along with black dress shoes.

Aster hated the uniform.

While Shion was dressed immaculately in it and looking like a perfect model student, Aster had his tie loose and his blazer open, looking like a delinquent and troublemaker. He knew Aster was none of those things but he sure looked the part with his tousled hair, his mischievous half-smile and his clothes.

"Shioooooon." Haru appeared in front of him and began to float next to him, Natasha not far behind, "Can I mess with Mr. Utada today? I used to do it all the time when I was in Weston. So, can I?"

Utada-sensei was the foreign language teacher that had gotten on Haru's black list when the teacher had gotten in the prank war between Haru and Susumu in their first year. After that, he had been the victim of several of Haru and Susumu's pranks. Now that he was a ghost, Haru died of laughter (no pun intended) whenever he moved something of Utada-sensei's and the old man would freeze, muttering about 'ghosts'.

Shion nodded and Haru grinned before he walked into a wall, going through it. Natasha waved, "Ta-ta, I'm off to annoy the dean~." She flew to the ceiling and disappeared with a giggle. Shion smiled softly. No matter how old they were, the two ghosts still acted like carefree students. He sometimes forgot that they were dead, considering how lively they are.

"Hey, did you hear we're getting a new Home Economics teacher this year?" Aster asked suddenly, nudging his arm.

Shion blinked, "We are? What happened to Sakurada-sensei?" This was a new development. He hadn't been expected that Nat and Haru would scare her so badly that she'd quit. Then again, they had gotten on her black list when she had picked on him last year.

"Hmm, she quit. Apparently the ghosts of Weston targeted her." Aster said with a grin, "I'm glad that she's gone. I hated that bloody tart. She was an awful teacher with a hatred towards albinos." At this, he ran a hand through his white hair.

"I know. At least the ghosts got to her before Elizabeth did. I know I would've preferred the ghosts." Shion muttered, placing a hand under his chin before he asked, "Well then, what's the name of our new sensei?"

Aster shrugged, looking at the ceiling as they continued to walk, "Ortiz-sensei, I think. She comes from Laredo, Texas. A developing city in the border between the United States and Mexico. I'd visit but the weather isn't suitable for me to survive."

"Ortiz? Sounds Hispanic."

Aster turned to him, an eyebrow raised, "Wow, Sherlock, how did you figure that out by yourself? I would've never noticed. Man, I can't believe I overlooked that." Aster's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Shion loved his friend but something that annoyed him was that Aster could never pass up the opportunity to say something sassy and sarcastic. As he had once said, he was the 'sassy gay friend' Shion needed in his life.

Shion narrowed his eyes at him, ignoring Aster's smirk, "Why do you have to be so damn sarcastic all the time? And when you're not, you're being sassy."

"Someone in this friendship has to be like that, Shion." Aster replied with a laugh, "You're sassy, Shion, but you're not sassy-as-hell sassy. We have to change that by the end of this year."

"Let's not." Shion replied as he entered the class. Immediately, he noticed Hosoya – arrogant jerk – sitting down in the second row, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but in the classroom. Next, he noticed a raven-haired teen sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the window. Next to him was a dual-haired teen that was poking him with a pencil, trying to get his attention. Shion swore he could see the raven's vein popping out due to his anger and annoyance.

In the other corner of the room sat a teenager with navy-blue hair and storm-blue eyes that wore no shoes. He was fidgeting, as if he didn't like sitting still or he was uncomfortable. Sitting next to him was a teenager in a wheelchair. The handicapped male had light brown hair that was almost blonde, red-violet eyes and skin as pale as the navy-blue haired teen and the raven-haired one.

So far, only they were around. The other Emerald Serpents that took this class hadn't arrived yet and neither had the teacher. Someone entered the room as soon as Aster and Shion took a seat and Aster sighed, rolling his eyes, "Dear lord, what the hell did I do to deserve this?"

The one who had entered was none other than Black R. Bumby, otherwise known as Aster's stalker. He was in the Sapphire Owls dorm and was in his final year. He had black hair man with blood-red highlights (natural, he had boasted and Shion hated to admit that he knew that they were natural after he made Natasha and Haru investigate) and his eyes were glowing red with golden spots on them (no, he wasn't wearing contacts, as Shion had discovered when Natasha had told him such).

"Hello, Aster." The English male said with a smirk.

Aster rolled his eyes, "Goodbye, Bumby."

Shion sighed, "As much as I would enjoy seeing you flirting badly with Aster, don't you think you should be heading to class, Bumby-senpai?" As far as he knew, Sapphire Owls had classes on the second floor, not here in the fourth floor that was designated for the Emerald Serpents.

Black huffed, standing in front of Aster's desk and Aster glaring at him with all his might, "I am only here to declare my adoration for your friend, Kaji-kun."

"As if. You just want to get the Liddell family's money." Aster replied, narrowing his eyes at him, "Your dad tried to get in my aunt and mother's pants, if you recall, and where is he now, huh? In a prison in England, disowned and disgraced by the Bumby family."

Shion flinched. He remembered hearing about that from Aster when he had first asked the English boy why he wouldn't give Black the time of day even though the older male was very persistent. Aster had replied that the Bumby and Liddell family had been rivals for years since Black's father – Angus Bumby – tried to rape Elizabeth Liddell – Aster's aunt – and Alice Liddell – Aster's mother.

Black leaned in closer to Aster, his eyes dangerously narrowed. Shion knew that Aster bringing up that Black's father was in prison wasn't a good move. "You should be honored that I'm interested in you. Who else would pay attention to a bastard child of a disgraced family like the Liddell's?"

"Black, you're outta line." Shion growled when he saw how pale his friend had turned at that statement. People messed with Shion but it didn't faze him much because he could easily handle them. But when people messed with his friends, they crossed the line. Outright stating Aster's biggest insecurity was just cruel.

It had been a scandal when Jack Arendel had an affair with Alice Liddell when he had been married to Elsa Arendielle and had produced a child from said affair. Because he had already had a daughter – three year old Elle – Jack could not acknowledge Aster as his own son and he, along with the Liddell family, was disgraced.

"What are you doing here, Bumby?" A cold, English voice asked from behind the smirking teenager and Black turned around to face the newcomer, his smirk disappearing once he saw who it was. They were all surprised when they were greeted by the cold and harsh teenager known as the Ice Queen of the Emerald Serpents: Elizabeth Catherine Montreal of England. She was also called a demoness for her detached nature and her appearance.

Elizabeth was Aster's cousin from his father's side of the family and she had long white hair and red eyes similar to Shion's but they were cold and unfeeling. She was wearing the female version of the Emerald Serpents uniform: green tie, a white buttoned shirt, a black blazer with the emblem of the serpent on the left and a black skirt, along with black shoes and long white socks that made it up to her knees.

Bumby smirked and bowed slightly at her, ignoring her sharp glare that could kill with the amount of intensity she displayed, "No need to trouble yourself over our conversation, Lady Montreal. I'm taking my leave now, if you excuse me." With a smirk directed at Shion and Aster, he left the room.

Elizabeth turned to Aster, "Learn to defend yourself, Aster. If you intend to rest in a nest of snakes, sharpen your own poison before you try to strike." With that, she walked away and sat down in a seat next to Nezumi's. He flinched a little when she did so but that was the only reaction he gave when he noticed that the Ice Queen of the Emerald Serpents was sitting next to him.

"Your cousin is freaky, Aster." Shion muttered as more students began to come into the classroom. Not that he blamed her. Elizabeth had lost her own parents: killed by their political enemies, if the rumors were true. There was another rumor that Elizabeth herself had killed off the ones who had murdered her parents. No one wanted to believe that rumor but people who believed made it their mission to keep themselves in Elizabeth's good books.

"You have no idea." Aster replied. He groaned, slamming his head on the desk, "Damn, I wish we could switch place. I think I would rather have a mother like yours and a missing father than a mother who seems to hate my existence and a father that only uses me for his benefit."

"I'm not switching with you, thank you very much." Shion said with a slight smile as he remembered Haru and Natasha, "Besides, no one would buy it. I'm not like you and you're not like me. We may look a little like each other but that's it."

"You're no fun." Aster said, his voice muffled because of the desk. Shion rolled his eyes, patting Aster's head slightly. Finally, the tardy bell rang and all the students in the classroom took their seats and patiently waited for the arrival of their homeroom/ home economics teacher.

". . . I hear that she's a witch. . ."

". . . comes from America . . ."

". . . Hispanic, no doubt . . ."

Aster straightened in his seat before he sighed, "When do you think our new teacher will get here, Shion? I'm bored." Aster looked bored as hell, not that Shion blamed him. Combine a short attention span with ADHD and the result would create someone like Aster. Shion still didn't know if it was good or bad yet.

Shion shrugged, "I don't know but Ortiz-sensei is taking-."

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice shouted as the door opened.

All of the students were finally able to see the new home economics teacher. She was of average height, had long straight dark brown hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes and was wearing thin glasses. She was dressed in black slacks, a long-sleeved dark blue buttoned shirt and carried with her a black bag.

"Good morning! My name is Andrea Ortiz and I'm going to be your new home economics teacher and homeroom teacher." She announced with a grin, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"Good morning, Ortiz-sensei." They all said in unison.

"Now, there seem to be twenty-one of you. Time for roll call to see who is absent and who isn't." She called out happily, making Elizabeth's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She took out the list and began:

"Chamberlain, Edward?" The fourth year raised his hand, smirking at those that had turned to look at him. He had black hair, fair skin and orange-red eyes. He was of English ethnicity. It wasn't common knowledge that Edward was Elizabeth's fiancé. Shion was terrified to think of how their children were going to be like.

"Darkling, Hayden?" The third year raised his hand, smiling at the teacher with a bright smile. He had golden blond hair and cerulean blue eyes that shined with glee. He was an American, Shion recalled, but had roots from Europe.

"Garwin, Dylan?" The second year timidly raised his hand. He had light blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was born in France but had been raised in America, judging by the lack of a French accent. His father was related to the Denmark royal family while his mother was related to the Sweden royal family.

"Hisakawa, Haruko?" The first year raised his hand, his head raised up high. He had dark brown hair and red-brown eyes. He was half-Japanese, half-German, if the rumors were true.

"Hiwatari, Kai?" Shion noted that the boy that raised his hand was the one that had been bothering the raven-haired boy earlier. He was pale, tall and muscular and had crimson red eyes and dual-colored hair. The front-top of his hair was slate while the back-bottom was black. He must have been a fourth year.

"Hiwatari, Rin?" This was the raven-haired boy Kai had been annoying this morning. He was downright blushing upon hearing the name "Hiwatari" and was ignoring the grin Kai was giving him. He seemed to be a third year like Shion was.

Ortiz-sensei paused for a moment and looked at the two teens, "You two don't look like relatives. Is it a coincidence that you two share a last name?" Kai's grin turned wider and Rin buried his face in his hands, ignoring the stares people were giving them.

"No, Ortiz-sensei," Kai said with a grin, "We're not relatives. We're married."

The eccentric teacher looked at them for a long time, before clapping her hands together and grinning, "Well then, I'd like to approve of this ship and say that this ship is now canon! Let it sail!"

Aster burst out laughing while others covered their mouths to hide their grins while others stared at them, confused. Rin glared at Aster and punched the smiling Kai, who was closest to him. Eyes narrowed, he turned to the teacher, "Ortiz-sensei, can we please get on with roll call?" Shion paused, staring at Rin's face for a long time. His eyes looked just like Natasha's did and he looked a lot like Haru. Was he . . .?

Ortiz-sensei chuckled before moving on with the roll call, "Hosoya, Nezumi?" Shion's longtime rival since grade school raised his hand, looking at everyone with a lazy smirk. Ugh, he was such a smug bastard, Shion frowned, looking away. He was a Japanese from Russian descent, according to Aster.

"Kaji, Shion?" He raised his hand and he noticed that Nezumi was staring at him. He glared at him and Nezumi returned it. They had a silent glare contest that went unnoticed by everyone except Aster, Rin and Ortiz-sensei. Luckily, none of them said anything about the glares they were sending each other.

"Kinomiya, Takao?" No one raised their hand. Shion frowned and looked around, until his eyes landed on the barefooted teen and the handicapped one. The handicapped one was whispering something to the navy-haired teenager who finally raised his hand. He was probably a second year and Japanese.

"Kuonji, Riku?" The handicapped teen sitting next to Takao raised his hand. He was also a second year, Shion inferred, and was probably Japanese. He waved at Rin with a small smile. The raven-haired teen returned the smile and the wave. In that split moment that he did that, he looked a look like Natasha.

"Liddell, Aster?" Aster raised his hand up with a wide grin. He mouthed something to Ortiz-sensei and she snickered, shooting him a thumbs up sign. Aster winked at her and they grinned at each other as if they knew something the others didn't. Shion gave him a questioning look that Aster ignored.

"Midorikawa, Haru?" A timid hand was raised into the air. Shion studied the first year quickly. The boy had soft blue-gray eyes and had black hair with white highlights that Shion didn't know if they were natural or not. He looked Japanese so Shion would think he was one until it was confirmed.

"Miyamoto, Ace?" The fourth year raised his hand, looking bored out of his mind. He had black hair with a white streak on his hair, almost golden eyes and, around his neck, was a glowing red stone. He was half-Japanese, half-Egyptian.

"Montreal, Elizabeth?" The third year raised her hand, her eyes closed. Edward had turned to look at his fiancé and smiled softly, something that surprised anyone that saw that. Edward Chamberlain didn't smile. He smirked and sneered. Well, he and Elizabeth had been childhood friends so Shion supposed that he did care for her.

"Oak, Raidyn?" The first year raised his hand. Raidyn had dark orange hair and blue-green eyes and had a serious expression in his eyes. Shion had heard rumors that Raidyn was either from England, Ireland, Japan or Scotland. He hadn't ever heard him talk, though, so it was hard to see where he was from. Well, Nezumi, Ace or Arwyn might know because they had been childhood friends but it's not like Shion could ask them about something like that.

"Palencia, Pia?" The third year raised her hand. Pia was a Hispanic girl with a light tan, light brown eyes and slightly wavy dark brown hair. She was sitting down to next to Hayden and, according to Aster, they were now dating. Not that he'd be surprised. The two had been close since they were kids.

"Sakaki, Shun?" The second year raised his hand and greeted the teacher with a gentle smile. The Japanese teenager had spiky black hair that jutted out in every direction and soft amethyst blue eyes. Shion and Aster were fond of him because he was so nice to everyone. It made them wonder how in the hell he survived his first year as a Serpent.

"Sawashiro, Serenity?" The first year raised her hand, her head down. The Japanese girl had long light brown hair and light brown eyes that looked red. Unlike most people who had fiery red eyes – Kai, Haruko, Elizabeth and Shion himself – hers looked gentle. She was like a female version of Shun except she was younger and Shun was prone to being sarcastic. Serenity was like the incarnation of innocence and good.

"Tate, Nath?" The second year raised his hand and he and Dylan shared a grin for a brief moment. Nath had jet-black hair that made it past his ears, blue-green eyes, ivory skin and a wicked grin that showed that he wasn't a pushover. He and Dylan – his best friend – were both compatible, as Nath had a harsh and cold nature while Dylan had a nice and friendly nature. Nath was distantly related to the royal family of the United Kingdom but he had been born in Italy and raised in Slovakia.

"Yamato, Riku?" The first year raised her hand up high and waved it in the air, her wide grin reminding Shion of Natasha. The small first year had green hair – was that natural? – and light violet colored eyes. Judging by her last name, Shion knew that she was Japanese.

"Yamato, Ritsu?" The second year raised his hand up high from where he was sitting down next to his sister. Shion knew they were siblings because they both had the same green hair, although Ritsu's hair was spikier. He had crimson red eyes that, surprisingly, looked friendly.

"Man!" Ortiz-sensei said with a grin, "You sure are a diverse class and you're all present, too! Dual-colored hair, black hair, brown hair, blue hair, orange hair, blond hair, white hair, green hair . . . you guys are going to be an interesting bunch, I'm sure." She clapped her hands together and smiled. Not a lot of students smiled back, all of them staring at her with blank looks.

"I don't think you need to introduce yourselves so I'll get right to it." She said, clapping her hands together, "From here to the end of the school year, you all will be doing an assignment where you'll be married to another student in this class. Unfortunately, or fortunately, there are only four girls in this class out of twenty one students so many of you boys will have to be wives."

Shion heard Kai snickering before Rin glared at him, probably kicking him from under the desk as Kai hissed in pain. Shion had a feeling that the two boys probably often talked about who was the wife in their marriage.

"I'll be choosing partners, of course," She said with a slightly mischievous look in her eyes that made some students flinch. Dylan, Shun and Serenity were among the only ones who were staring at her but had no idea what she was planning. Even the oddball Takao felt the tension.

"Let's begin, shall we?" She grinned, "Obviously, Kai and Rin will be a couple. They're already legally married, after all."

Aster snickered and Shion elbowed him when he noticed Rin glared at the other white-haired teenager. Aster pouted at him, muttering something that sounded like 'you're no fun' but Shion wasn't paying attention to him anymore as he focused on the pairs his teacher was making.

"Let's see, Edward, you're with Elizabeth." Lots of the guys sighed, relieved that they weren't going to deal with the Queen of the Serpents. Shion was glad about that as well. Edward smirked at Elizabeth, who smirked back at him. A lot of the students present gulped at that. The Demon of the Serpents with the Queen of the Serpents? This was going to be a handful.

"Hayden . . . oh, and the lovely Pia. You two look adorable together." Ortiz-sensei grinned and Shion noticed both teens turned a bright shade of red, the blush more prominent on Darkling's pale face. Some guys seemed disappointed that another girl had been paired off. That only left Serenity and Riku Yamato.

"Dylan and Nath. You two are a pair, got it?" Dylan nodded at the teacher and smiled at her with one of his gentle smiles. Nath merely smirked at the teacher before giving her a nod and mouthing something that looked like 'thank you'. It wasn't a big secret that Nath had a thing for Dylan, even though the blond had yet to realize it.

"Haruko and Ms. Riku will be another pair. Play nice, you two." That last comment was added when both Riku and Haruko glared at each other. The tomboy huffed and looked away from the boy she had been paired off with. Haruko did the same thing, minus the huff.

"Takao and Mr. Riku, you two will be a pair. Hope you two won't mind."

"It's fine, Ortiz-butterfly-sensei," Riku responded with a happy smile, "Takao-bat and I will be fine with the assignment. We don't mind that we've been paired together. Thank you for your consideration." Takao nodded his agreement to Riku's statement.

"Haru, you and Raidyn will be together, alright?" The two timid boys nodded but neither spoke. Shion sighed. He wondered how the hell those two were going to get along. Would they use sign language to communicate or will they actually speak to each other?

"Ace, you and Shun look like you'll make a nice couple." Ortiz-sensei winked and Shion noticed the smirk Ace gave Shun before winking at him. Shun made a noise that Shion couldn't describe and turned bright red before looking at his feet. The poor second year. Ace was known to be a giant flirt and an even bigger player. Shun was nothing but a blushing virgin. How would he cope with Ace?

"Serenity, you and Ritsu will be another couple." Serenity nodded and smiled at Ritsu with those sweet eyes. Ritsu looked away, hiding a small blush and his sister snickered next to him. He whispered something and she frowned, covering her face with her hands.

That only left Aster, Shion and Nezumi to be paired off. Seeing as she was pairing off most of the teens with people that they were comfortable with or sat close to each other, that meant that Aster and Shion would be together in this assignment and Nezumi would be-.

"Our final couple will be Shion and Nezumi."

Hold on.

Rewind.

WHAT?!

Shion openly gaped at the teacher, who continued as if she was ignoring the small catastrophe going on inside Shion's mind and, possibly, Nezumi's, "Mr. Liddell will be the only person that will not have a partner as he will be acting as the bachelor among these married people so you can see the differences between a married life and a single life."

"I see more perks in a single life," Rin muttered and Kai rolled his eyes at him. Those two already acted like an old, married couple.

Ortiz-sensei grinned, "You'll be sitting with your partner for the rest of the year and you will complete projects in this class together. Mr. Liddell will be working alone in said projects and you'll all see how easy it is when two work together instead of one."

Aster sighed, "More work for me, then. That sucks."

That definitely did not suck. Shion would've rather been working alone than with Nezumi _freaking_ Hosoya. Working with his long-time rival was the worst thing ever. Shion felt his happy thoughts of this being a good year disappear. His first thought was: _How am I going to survive this school year?_

The next thought was: _If this is a dream, please let this nightmare end!_

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

"Hosoya-senpai?" Nezumi hummed and looked up at Shun Sakaki, who was twiddling with his thumbs, unsure of what to do with his hands. It was already lunchtime, hours after the homeroom incident that Nezumi didn't want to think about at the moment – _don'tthinkaboutShionKaji,nomatterwhatyoudo_ – and was going to pretend that it didn't happen.

He was sitting down in the table that belonged to the Deathrunners. Sitting down in the table were the members of the Deathrunners that went to Weston: Aria, Ace, Abiel, Raidyn, Taro, Taka, Asuna, Yuna, Arwyn, Rowan, Aria Dawns, Zayden, Sariya and Rayne. Inukashi also sat with them, even though she wasn't a Deathrunner.

Abiel, Aria, Arwyn, Taro and Taka were from Crimson Lions. Asuna, Rowan, Zayden and Yuna were from Sapphire Owls. Sariya, Rayne, Aria Dawns and Inukashi were from Golden Badgers. Nezumi, Ace and Raidyn were the only ones from Emerald Serpents.

Abiel Nakahara was a Japanese teenager who was in his second year and had black hair that covered one of his eyes and royal blue eyes. The twins Taro and Taka Honda – Japanese teens in their second year as well – had the same green hair and emerald eyes. The difference was that Taro had his hair parted to the left and Taka had his hair parted to the right.

Arwyn Erin – a Swedish teenager on his fourth year – had black hair with light blue-green eyes and tan skin. Asuna Hagane – a Japanese teenager on her fourth year – had straight red head that reached up to her lower back and dark green. Her younger cousin – third year Yuna Amano – had dark brown hair that reached up to her shoulders and light brown eyes.

Rowan Timble was a Norwegian teenager on her fourth year and had flaming red hair with golden highlights that reached up to her shoulders and her eyes were amethyst. She and Arwyn had been dating since their first year.

Zayden Woods was a Greek teenager on his fourth year and had curly blonde hair with light blue streaks and golden eyes. The twins Sariya and Rayne Thorns were both from Poland and were third years. Rayne had light green hair with pink highlights and pink eyes while Sariya had pink hair with light green highlights and green eyes.

Aria Dawns – who was nothing like Aria Michaelis – was from Ireland and had her light brown hair with green highlights in twin ponytails and emerald green eyes. She was one of the youngest of the group, being a first year like Raidyn, who was the youngest.

Ace smirked slyly at the other Emerald Serpent and said, rather loudly so that everyone in the Deathrunners table could hear, "Ah, here is the boy that's going to be my wife." He winked at Shun, making the poor boy blush brightly and to start muttering.

Asuna glared at him, "Get off your high horse, Ace and leave the kid alone. He's just a second year, after all. Not to mention he's a virgin, unlike you."

"Shut up, Asuna." Ace replied.

Nezumi rolled his eyes at them before turning to the blushing teenager in front of him, "Anyways, Sakaki, what's up? You must have had a reason to come here, unless you wanted to be harassed by Ace."

Shun shook his head, looking a bit sheepish, "Oh, no, no, Hosoya-senpai. I don't want to be harassed by Miyamoto-senpai. I hope I didn't leave that impression on you. I came to ask you if we could . . ." He gulped, "Ifwecouldswitchpartnersfortheproject."

Nezumi raised an eyebrow and Ace pouted, "What, Shun-darling? You don't want to be with me? Don't we have that old spark anymore?"

Shun blushed, staring down at his shoes "I've been asking others if they wanted to switch but they said that they were fine with their partners. Although, Rin-senpai said that he wanted to but Kai-senpai didn't let him. So, that leaves you."

Ace stood up and wrapped his arms around Shun's waist, causing him to squeak and blush furiously. Ace grinned at the reaction, and Nezumi noticed Yuna covering her mouth, muttering something to Asuna, "Come on, kiddo. I'm not that bad. I don't plan on taking your virginity in the first date or anything. Besides, Nezumi is glad he got paired with Kaji."

"I am?" Nezumi questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You are." Ace murmured, giving Nezumi a look that Nezumi recognized, "All of us agree that there is sexual tension between you two that has to be resolved." All the members of the Deathrunners that were present nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me?!" Nezumi and Shun cried out in unison, Nezumi sounding horrified and Shun sounding embarrassed.

"Uh huh," Ace nodded wisely, "All we have to do is lock you two in a closet and-." Someone kicked him on the head, making him release Shun before falling back. The attacker was none other than Hikaru Amiya, a Crimson Lion who was also a second year, and was the twin to Nikko Amiya, an Emerald Serpent, and was the older sister to Riku Amiya – a first year that was in Sapphire Owls.

"Shut up, Miyamoto," Hikaru said, brushing her hair away from her face, "There is no way in hell that I'm letting a lecher and pervert like you around Shun for more than two seconds. Who knows how you'll corrupt my darling little brother."

The Amiya family had one thing in common: they had odd blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The tips of the blonde hair were silver and it turned darker as it reached the top of their heads, where it was almost golden like the sun. That was the main reason anyone recognized the trio.

"Amiya . . ." Ace growled out, "Just because you have no luck in relationships, doesn't mean you should let Shun here suffer your bad fate, Little Miss A-Cup." He looked at her chest and Hikaru turned red with anger. Nezumi smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Hikaru's lack of breasts as she had an A-cup was something that she hated to be teased about. Ace was going to get his ass kicked.

"Hikaru-chan." Shun grabbed her arm before she could punch him, "Let's go. I just came to ask Hosoya-senpai a question and he already answered it. Let's go, okay?" Hikaru stared at him and, after a while, sighed.

"Fine, let's go," Hikaru said, grabbing Shun's hand and dragging to a spot where they could see Nikko and Riku Amiya sitting, waiting for them. Ace sighed and sat down, looking completely dejected.

"Cock-blocked." Aria Michaelis said aloud, making the twins Taro and Taka spit out their drinks. Yuna and Asuna gave out cries of irritation, as they had spat the water out at them. Everyone turned to her, as if questioning her. She raised an eyebrow, "Come on, we all know that Ace has had a thing for Sakaki since the kid's first year. A shame that your notorious nightly conquests have reached his ears and Amiya's. Miss Flat Chest isn't going to allow you to approach him the way you want to, Ace."

Ace huffed, "Shut up, Aria. I didn't ask for your opinion, you bitch."

"I gave you my opinion, not Inukashi's." Aria replied with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Aria." Inukashi retorted.

Nezumi groaned, leaning his head on the table and running a hand through his hair, "Shame that you have an obsession with Sakaki. We could've switched partners, after all."

Ace grinned before looking towards the distance where he could see two white-haired teens talking, "What, you with Sakaki and me with Kaji? I gotta admit that Kaji is a looker but he and Liddell have a fiery attitude that's hard to tame. It's like they don't want to be-."

"No," Nezumi stopped him before he could continue, something everyone else was glad for, "I mean that Kaji and Sakaki could be together as a pair and us two together. Sakaki would be more comfortable with 'Shion-senpai' than with any of us."

"Well, 'Shion-senpai' isn't a thug or a pervert or a slacker," Rowan replied, leaning on Arwyn's shoulder, "so it's a no wonder Shun isn't scared of him. Besides, Kaji helped him last year when he got bullied because of his hair."

"There's no way that his hair is naturally spiky like that," Abiel – one of said bullies – replied, "He must be wearing some kind of super gel, I bet. We were about to find out when Kaji stopped us."

"Well, it was uncalled for," Aria – or "Sweets" as she was nicknamed – replied, "He hadn't done anything bad. Are you gonna start bullying Kai-senpai for his dual-colored hair? Bully Riku-senpai for the fact that he's in a wheelchair? Bully Takao-senpai because he walks around barefoot? Bully Aster-senpai, Shion-senpai and Elizabeth-senpai for their white hair?"

When Takao was mentioned, Inukashi's full attention turned to the conversation. Nezumi noticed and smirked a little, "Well, well, Inukashi, I didn't know that you had a thing for oddball Takao."

Inukashi blushed, before looking away, "I do not. I just find him very interesting."

"Does that have anything to do with the fact that he called you pretty this morning?" Sariya asked and they all laughed when the girl blushed a dark shade of red. Among the Deathrunners, rumors spread quickly so they were all aware of Nezumi and Inukashi's encounter with Takao."

"It has nothing to do with it." She muttered.

"Then?" Rayne asked as she wrapped her around Inukashi neck, grinning wildly at how flustered the other girl was, "I wouldn't blame you, though. Despite being so weird, that Takao sure is a cutie. Let's hope he's not gay, like certain people we know." At this, she winked at Nezumi, who rolled his eyes at the girl's antics.

"So, how are you feeling being married to Shion Kaji?" The twins Taro and Taka asked Nezumi with matching poker faces.

"After all-."

"-you said-."

"-that Kaji-."

"-was your-."

"-sworn enemy."

"Agh!" Arwyn cried out, grabbing his hair, surprising them, "You two should stop doing that? What is it with twins and having that weird telepathy thing that they use to talk in unison or finish each other's sentences?"

It did irritate Nezumi when the twins did that as well, as there were three pairs of twins in the Deathrunners: the Honda twins (Taro and Taka), the Thorns twins (Rayne and Sariya) and the Kawahara twins (Akina and Hitomi). Still, the twins were good in fights, especially when they were together.

"Nezumi, I think I should report that the Heartless and Nobodies have joined the Shadowriders so that they could take us down," Zayden – the official informant and ambassador of the Deathrunners – said, "I have armed an alliance with the Bladers and two other unknown gangs that, surprisingly, has a lot of members."

"Damn," Yuna muttered, "the Heartless and Nobodies? Those two are really big gangs. This isn't good. The Bladers and two unknown gangs won't make much of a difference against the Heartless and Nobodies."

"Calm down," Nezumi told her, "we still have the upper hand of having more competent fighters. So long as the White Knights don't side with the Shadowriders, we'll be fine."

This had been Nezumi's life since he was a ten, when he decided to form the Deathrunners to fight the Shadowriders. At first, it had only been himself, Raidyn, Arwyn and Ace that went out of their ways to mess with the Shadowriders. Eventually, the others joined in and so the Deathrunners became more popular.

The Shadowriders were dangerous people led by Ryoko or the Blue Dragon of Sakura. She was dangerous, fierce, wild and untamable, not to mention undefeated. Nezumi had met Ryoko and her three companions – Natalie, Nuriko and Anne – only once and that one time was enough to know one thing.

Ryoko could totally kick his ass.

Besides Ryoko and her three loyal dogs, other notable members of the Shadowriders were Haruko Hisakawa, Katsu Kawaguchi, Kailey Williams, Arine and Blayke Mizuhara, Kuri Matsukaze and Kin Yamamoto. Unfortunately, most of the members of Shadowriders had, somehow, enrolled into Weston. Thankfully, Ryoko hadn't been enrolled. In fact, her whereabouts were unknown.

Then there were the White Knights, the neutral gang that protected civilians and, sometimes, other members of gangs. After Ryoko beat the shit out of him, Nezumi had been nursed to health by Aralyn Le Faye, a senior gang member of the White Knights. The current leader of the White Knights was someone named 'Night'. Notable members of the White Knights were Safu Yasuno, Nikko Amiya, Riku Amiya, Hikaru Amiya and Shun Sakaki.

"Yo, check that out," Ace said with a grin, looking at a table where Shion and Aster sat. Black Bumby – who had no affiliation to any gang – was standing in front of them and it appeared he was trying to gain Aster's attention. The white-haired teen was too busy looking at Christian Anderson – had loose connections to the White Knights – to notice his stalker was trying to talk to him.

"Bumby harassing Liddell again?" Rowan muttered, "How boring and typical."

"You can say that again." Sariya and Rayne said in unison.

Nezumi almost turned away until he noticed that some guy was trying to talk to Shion, who was merely blowing him off. The guy was getting very close to Shion's personal space, Nezumi thought, feeling a little irritated.

What made him get more irritated was that this guy was part of the Shadowriders gang. Average looking. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Everyone would overlook Thomas Glass, which was their first mistake. Thomas was known for his serpent-like reflexes and people who didn't take him seriously ended up in a grave or in the hospital. The fact that he was with Shion irritated him, even though he had no idea why. What claim did he have over Kaji, anyways?

" _Maybe you love him."_

Nezumi jolted, "What?"

Raidyn looked at Nezumi with questioning eyes, still not making a sound. Since the incident two months ago, Raidyn hadn't spoken to any of them. Not that he blamed him. He could still remember the rain mixing in with Raidyn's tears and blood, the guy who had hurt him now gone, how scared Raidyn had looked and how he was trembling and sobbing . . .

Nezumi groaned, "It's nothing, Raidyn. I thought I heard something." When Raidyn cocked his head to the side, Nezumi shook his head, "Trust me, it was nothing. Just a voice." Raidyn pointed at him and then at his own head, looking worried. Nezumi rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Don't worry."

After all, what was the point of listening to a voice that said things like that? Him loving Shion Kaji? Yeah right. The day Rin and Kai Hiwatari had a perfect marriage, Shun fell in love with Ace and Christian finally noticed Aster would be the day Shion and himself would fall in love.

And those things wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

"What were you thinking?" Haru asked as he dragged his wife away from Shion's longtime rival. Natasha was giggling, her impish grin wide and as endearing as always but that was beside the point at the moment. Haru groaned, "Why in the world would you say that to our son's rival?"

"Oh, come on, Haru!" Natasha grinned as she was dragged to the place where Shion and Aster were sitting, "There's a thin line between hate and love. We crossed it ourselves, remember?" She still remembered the days that she would try to curse Haru Mizushima and had a feeling Haru did too. The good old days where she would make sure to put pink hair dye on his shampoo and where Haru would somehow find skunks and place them in her dorm room, making her life feel like hell.

Haru pouted and was about to say something when an angry raven with blue eyes passed through him, speaking in rapid Russian, using words that were not for the ears of innocents. He was being followed by a dual-haired teenager with crimson eyes, who was speaking in Russian as well but in a more calm manner. Haru frowned, "That was rude-."

"I said, leave me alone, Kai."

Both of them froze when the dual-haired teen – Kai – sighed, "I don't think I should. When you're in this state, who knows who you're gonna snap at."

Kai? Kai Hiwatari? The son of their friends Susumu and Kana? They looked closely at the teenager and Natasha gasped, recognizing those eyes and that face. It was Kai! Their darling godson was here in Weston! Haru smiled, wanting to hug the son of his best friend. Being a ghost wouldn't let him do that, though.

Kai huffed, "Rin, you're being unreasonable. You're annoying when you are."

"Annoying?!"

The two ghosts stiffened, having forgotten for a moment who exactly Kai had been arguing for a moment. Natasha quickly turned around to see Kai's companion and, if she had been alive, tears would've fallen down her eyes. Whether from sadness or happiness, she wasn't sure.

Standing in front of them was their only son, glaring at Kai in a glare similar to Haru's but with Natasha's eyes. He had the same face, although his features were now set in a scowl rather than a smile. He had the same hair – his soft hair that jutted out in several directions when he woke up and Natasha had to brush so it could be tamed – the same eyes – the ones that had seen them die as he screamed for them – . . .

Rin was alive.

Their son was alive and he was in Weston.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

"Lover's spat?" Aya grinned as Rin and Kai sat down in the table she and the others were occupying. Rin glared at her and began to eat his food, ignoring the others somewhat. He had only acknowledged Takao and Riku when he had sat down, after all. They didn't mind though. They knew how Rin was like after a fight with Kai.

Kai smirked at her, "Something like that, Aya."

"Man, you two are hopeless." Kaori laughed.

Kaori Kumai was a second year Japanese student with short brown hair that made it up to her shoulders, mismatched eyes and a crooked grin. Her left eye was red and her right eye was blue. She was in the Sapphire Owls dorm. Shun and Hikaru Kuwashima were second year Japanese students with identical blue hair and red eyes. The difference was that Hikaru had a small scar on his cheek. Both of them were in the Crimson Lions dorm.

Aya Orikasa was a second year Japanese student with blonde hair and violet eyes. She was in the Golden Badgers dorm. Nami Sakamoto was a first year Japanese student with long, light navy blue hair that was up in two ponytails and bluegreen eyes. She was in the Golden Badgers dorm as well.

Nami giggled, poking Rin with her chopsticks before eating more of her sushi, "I can't believe that you two are married, Rin. It seemed like only yesterday that Grandpa Granger was giving you off to the altar and that you and Kai got married." She smiled widely, "I was such a nice bridesmaid, wasn't I?"

"Yes you were, Nami-chan." Shun agreed with a shy smile. Nami blushed at the compliment her boyfriend had given her and Hikaru rolled his eyes at his twin, muttering something about wanting to throw up. His girlfriend Kaori elbowed him in the stomach, saying that she wouldn't mind to hear compliments like that coming from Hikaru.

"Nami, please don't remind me." Rin mumbled.

"But it was really cute!" Aya spat out, outstretching her arms and nearly hitting Takao and Riku, who sat by her sides, "You and Kai are a really great couple, even if you don't want to admit it, Rin! We even have pictures of your first kiss in the altar."

Rin glared, "If you know what's good for you, you'll burn that."

Takao smiled, "But it was a good wedding. I hope to have a wedding like that. Maybe when I meet a girl or boy I like." Kai ruffled the boy's hair with a smile. Considering how he had been treated for practically ten years, Kai knew that Takao's sexuality didn't matter to him at the moment. Takao being heterosexual or homosexual wasn't important to the teen at the moment. Getting back to society was, along with finding his missing older sister.

"We all know who Riku will be marrying, eh?" Aya asked, nudging the boy in the wheelchair, "How does Hilary Kuonji sound to you, Riku?" She laughed when he turned bright red, covering his face with his hands.

"Come on, don't tease Riku. We all know how he gets when we talk about Hilary." Hikaru said, eating his pasta. Shun nodded, shooting her a reprimanding look that only he could effectively give.

"Alright, alright, I won't." She replied, taking a bit from her burger. After a while, after she had swallowed the piece she had gotten, Aya spoke again, "How do you like Weston Academy, Riku, Takao?" She had asked both of them because the two hadn't gone to school in years, due to their circumstances. Riku had been in the mental hospital since he had been five and had been released last year while Takao had been kidnapped since he had been five and had been rescued last year.

Takao's eyes brightened up, something that they were glad for. His eyes had looked dead when he had been rescued last year and it hadn't been pretty. "It is a very nice school. I know more names now. I met a pretty girl. My teachers are very nice. The food is really good. The light is good too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Hikaru, Aya, Kaori and Nami said in unison, holding their hands up to stop him from continuing while Riku, Rin, Kai and Shun were mildly surprised. Takao blinked at them before Hikaru leaned closer to him, "Say that again . . . what do you mean you met a pretty girl?"

Takao smiled brightly, "Yes, I met a pretty girl. She was with an okay-looking guy. Her name was Inukashi Shindo. It's a really nice name. She had nice hair and really pretty eyes." They all stared as they noticed a very slight blush form in his pale cheeks. They were all silent and Takao sighed wistfully, that small smile present on his face.

"You have a crush on her!" Aya exclaimed, her eyes wide with happiness.

"Tell us how she looks like!" The twins happily wrapped themselves around Takao, who looked very confused at the attention he was getting. Nami had joined the hugging party, proclaiming that he and Inukashi were going to get married. Kaori hugged Aya and both girls giggled excitedly, talking about future wedding plans.

"Congratulations, Takao-bat." Riku said with a smile, "Let's share a wedding, okay?"

"We need to know who this Inukashi girl is." Rin said with a pensive look on his face and Kai stared at his 'wife' with a shocked expression. Rin never went along with the antics of his 'younger siblings' before and would be the only voice of reason among them. He seemed to be in the same boat as the others, though, "Let's hope she doesn't mind that she'll have to go through the others and I before dating Takao . . . I have to begin the questions for the big brother test. Not to mention the father test because I can't have some stranger dating Takao . . ."

Kai sighed, "We don't even know if Inukashi Shindo likes Takao." That seemed like the wrong thing to say as several pairs of eyes turned to glare at him, as if the mere idea of someone not liking their 'little brother' was something unheard of. Kai froze, all of the glares silently killing him.

"Not liking Takao?" Aya said in a dangerous tone, her bangs hiding her eyes, "That girl will be either blind or stupid to not like him. . ."

"She can't have breaking his heart, either." Kaori said, her bangs hiding one of her eyes so only her red eye was visible, "Or she'll have to answer to us."

Kai sighed, "You're all impossible."

"We'll take that as a compliment." The twins said with a grin before asking Takao more questions over Inukashi. Nami and Riku had joined Aya and Kaori in the wedding plans for Takao and Inukashi. Rin chuckled, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"What's got you so happy?" Kai asked, "Thinking about me?"

"You wish," Rin replied, before shaking his head, "I'm happy for Takao. He's lost so many people in his life. Wouldn't it be nice for him to have someone to love?" At Kai's questioning glance, Rin huffed, "Call me a romantic but maybe him being with Inukashi will help him gain the ability to love, the one he lost when his family was killed and his sister went missing. I mean . . . it worked for me."

"What was that?"

Rin blushed, "Nothing. Um . . . hurry up and eat your food already. Lunch hour is ending soon."

"It just started."

"Shut up, Kai."

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **Notes for Chapter 3:**

 ***I forgot to mention that Weston Academy is named after the school in Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. If you read the manga, you know which one I'm talking about.**

 ***Ortiz-sensei is the personificationof every yaoi fangirl.**

 ***Elizabeth Catherine Montreal and Edward Chamberlain = OCs from** _ **Point of No Return**_ **, a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fanfic.**

 ***Hayden Darkling and Pia Palencia = characters from my original story,** _ **the Feather of Darkness**_ **.**

 ***Dylan Garwin and Nath Tate = characters from my original story,** _ **Dragon Chronicles**_ **.**

 ***Haruko Hisakawa, Katsu Kawaguchi,Kuri Matsukaze, Kin Yamamoto, Haru Midorikawa, Riku and Ritsu Yamato = OCs of my Beyblade fic** _ **G-Revs.**_

 ***Riku Kuonji, Aya Orikasa, Nami Sakamoto, Kaori Kumai, Hikaru and Shun Kuwashima = OCs from** _ **MIAB**_ **(Beyblade fanfic), like Rin.**

 ***Shun Sakaki, Ace Miyamoto, Hikaru Amiya, Nikko Amiya, Riku Amiya, Asuna Hagane, Yuna Amano, Abiel Nakahara, Arine and Blayke Mizuhara, Taro and Taka Honda = OCs from** _ **Dueling Legend**_ **(Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfic)**

 ***Raidyn Oak = OC from** _ **PokeMutant**_ **(Pokémon fic)**

 ***Serenity Sawashiro, Ryoko Kinomiya, Natalie, Nuriko, Anne and Kailey Williams = OCs from** _ **Revival of the Reincarnations**_ **(Beyblade fic)**

 ***Arwyn Erin, Rowan Timble, Aria Dawns, Zayden Woods, Sariya and Rayne Thorns= OCs from** _ **Bittersweet Lullaby**_ **and** _ **Frozen Butterfly Wings**_ **(Rise of the Guardians/American McGee's Alice crossover fics)**

 ***Heartless and Nobodies = anyone that has played Kingdom Hearts should know about this.**

 ***Aralyn Le Faye = OC from** _ **Under the Star of Destiny**_ **(Harry Potter fic)**

 ***I don't think I need to spell it out to anyone but, if you didn't guess, Raidyn was raped. Finding that out will be a mini-subplot.**

 ***[Him loving Shion Kaji? Yeah right. The day Rin and Kai Hiwatari had a perfect marriage, Shun fell in love with Ace and Christian finally noticed Aster would be the day Shion and himself would fall in love.] My reaction: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

 ****Fun Fact: I learned from my friend that Shion is the Japanese name of Aster tataricus, a type of flower that Aster is named after. In other words, Shion and Aster are both named after the aster flower.****


	5. Chapter 4: Different Perspectives

**Rating: T+**

 **Pairings: Nezumi x Shion, Kai x Rin, Inukashi x Takao, Christian x Aster, Nami x Shun, Kaori x Hikaru, onesided!Aster x Black, Pia x Hayden, Elizabeth x Edward, Dylan x Nath, onesided!Shion x Safu, implied!Riku x Hilary, Natasha x Haru, onesided!Aster x Drew, onesided!Elle x Nezumi, Ace x Shun, Ritsu x Serenity, Haruko x Riku, Arwyn x Rowan, onesided!Shion x Thomas**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, rantings from a mad author, implying sexual content, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or Beyblade, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Anime: Here we are: chapter 4 of DRAMA Is Now In Session! It was both sad, funny and hurtful and fun to write. You'll see why I was feeling that when you read the chapter. Anyways, today is December 2 so happy birthday to my OC Rin Hiwatari** _ **nee**_ **Mizushima.**

 **Shion: We thank ritsu and Ern Estine 13624 for the lovely reviews. Reviews help feed this indecisive spirit known as Anime.**

 **Nezumi: Trying to write this fic, MIAB and the other No. 6 fics she's currently working on (while balancing high school) is hard, isn't it, Anime?**

 **Anime: Uh, yeah . . . Hehe. . . Hey, at least I have finally updated, am I right? Well, enough about me. Onwards to the chapter!**

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **Quote of the Day:**

"Sometimes, we need someone to accept us and love us first. Then, we would learn to see ourselves through that person's eyes and learn to love ourselves."

-Yuki Sohma ( _Fruits Basket_ )

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **4: Different Perspectives**

" _You almost got yourself caught there." Nezumi told the small shivering boy that held a piece of bread in his hand, clutching it as if it was his lifeline. The boy was probably seven and was very thin. He had dirty dark orange hair that made it past his shoulders and hid his blue-green eyes from sight. He was shivering and Nezumi couldn't blame him. He had been running around in the rain with just a large, tattered dirty shirt. He wasn't even wearing shoes._

 _The two boys were in Nezumi's house. To be more specific, they were out in the shed that contained several gardening tools that his mother liked to use, along with several toys he and Eve didn't use anymore. At the moment, though, it was holding him and the bread thief._

" _I know." The boy replied, wrapping his bony arms around his slender body, making him appear smaller than he probably was, "But Haru and Nikko need food. They don't look very good."_

" _So you stole bread for them?"_

 _The boy nodded, still holding the bread that had turned soggy during the boy's run through the rain. Nezumi kneeled down to see the bloody knees of the boy, the first aid kit he had retrieved from his house next to him, "Man, that Kaji lady sure hit you hard."_

" _The boy caught me stealing." The boy said, "The one with the white hair."_

" _That's Karan's kid, Shion. He's a brat." Nezumi responded as he began to bandage the right knee. The boy whimpered at the contact but didn't pull away from him. Nezumi looked up at him, "Got a name?"_

 _The boy shook his head and Nezumi closed his eyes as several water droplets hit his face. He sighed before he began to bandage the other knee, "My name's Nezumi, by the way. Nezumi Hosoya."_

" _Your name means rat." The boy said and laughed a little, "A gutter rat like me was saved by a rat? Someone up there is having a laugh. You're lucky, though. They gave you a good name. Not like me. They told me I didn't deserve it."_

" _Names have power, kid. Whoever said you don't deserve one is stupid." Nezumi said as he finished bandaging the boy's wound. "You should have one yourself. A good, powerful name."_

 _Thunder boomed in the background as the rain turned stronger. From the window far away, Nezumi could see lightning striking something in the distance. A stormy day, he noted, that brought along something interesting. He smiled, "Raidyn."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Your name. It's going to be Raidyn. It means thunder god in Japanese." Nezumi said with a grin. The boy – Raidyn – stared at him for a while before he smiled, nodding his head in agreement._

 _Then Nezumi was running. He didn't know why. He wasn't a little boy anymore. He was screaming Raidyn's name as he ran through the rainy streets of Sakura. Next to him were Ace and Arwyn and he could see Aria and Inukashi running up ahead. Why was he running? Why-?_

" _Raidyn!" Ace yelled as he came to a stop in front of an alley. Aria covered her mouth, her eyes wide as tears threatened to come out of her eyes. Arwyn covered Inukashi's eyes before she saw anything as Aria fell to her knees, crying. Ace fell to his knees, looking dazed._

" _Raidyn?" Nezumi asked as he took a look at what was inside the alley. He immediately regretted it._

 _Raidyn was lying on the ground, his once lively eyes blank. He was breathing unevenly and there were tears tracks on his face. His mouth was slightly open and one of his hands was reaching out to them. His pants were gone and they could see blood coming from between his thighs. His long shirt managed to cover most of the damage but they all knew what had happened to him._

" _Dammit!" Inukashi screamed as Aria sobbed. Ace was hugging Aria, running his hands soothingly through her wet hair. Arwyn refused to let Inukashi get out of his grasp, as she screamed towards the heavens that it wasn't fair._

 _Nezumi slowly walked towards him, "Raidyn . . . who did this to you? Who was the bastard that did this to you?" No answer. "Raidyn? Who did this? Who was the son of a bitch that did this? Raidyn?!"_

" _Ne . . . zu . . . mi?" Raidyn choked out, turning to him. His eyes were dim, devoid of all life, "It was . . . It was . . ."_

Nezumi woke up in cold sweat, his eyes wide. Sitting down by his bedside was Ace, who stared at him knowingly, "Dreaming about that day again?" Nezumi sat up and blinked in surprise when he saw Raidyn asleep on Ace's bed.

"Yeah . . . What's Raidyn doing here? He was sharing with Chamberlain, isn't he?" Out of all the Serpents, the only one he had been able to trust to not hurt Raidyn besides Ace was Edward. Despite his nature as the "Demon of the Emerald Serpents", Edward was a good person. He knew better to hurt someone that had gone through what Raidyn had gone through.

"He is. Edward came in here during the night and dropped him off. Apparently he woke up after a nightmare and asked Edward to bring him here. I was trying to make sure you didn't wake up the neighbors during your nightmare so I told him to let him sleep in my bed." Ace said, eyes narrowing, "The bastard who did this to Raidyn is going to pay."

Nezumi frowned, "It's been two months, Ace and no one has found any trace as to who did that to Raidyn. Probably a Shadowrider, though."

"I wonder about that." Ace replied. At Nezumi's questioning glance, he continued, "The Shadowriders are assholes but they wouldn't stoop that low, in fear of what Ryoko would do to them."

Nezumi thought about that. Ace did have a point. All of the Shadowriders were scared of Ryoko and what she would do to them if they did something that they weren't ordered to do. She was a terrifying person, Nezumi hated to admit. They said that she had become the leader of the Shadowriders at the age of eight, after killing the previous head of the gang. No one was going to mess with someone like that, unless they had a death wish.

"Maybe. We can't rule out the possibility." Nezumi replied.

Ace yawned, before laying down on Nezumi's bed. He was suddenly serious when he asked, "Hey, about you and Kaji . . . do you still hold the same feelings for him that you had when you were in grade school?"

"What?" Nezumi questioned, eyes narrowed. He suddenly relaxed after a while, "Oh, you mean my rivalry with him? If so, then you know the answer to that."

"Don't be stupid," Ace replied, rolling his eyes and hitting Nezumi with a pillow, "I'm talking about the crush you used to have on him."

"I never had a crush on him."

"Deny it all you want. I read the love letters you wrote him."

"Shut the hell up before the whole world knows you have pictures of Sakaki under your bed and you stalk the poor second year." Nezumi retorted.

Ace sat up, his eyes wide, "How the hell do you know about that? I was sure that I had hidden those pictures well in my pillowcase. . ." He stared at his pillow, where Raidyn was currently resting his head.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow, feeling disturbed, "I didn't know. I was just assuming and I guess I was right. Geez, that poor second year. If I was Sakaki, I'd file a restraining order on you."

"Ha-ha," Ace said before getting up, stretching, "Come on, let's go. Let's see what we're eating for breakfast today. It better not be anything I hate, like those blueberry muffins."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 _Tuesday, September 3_

Shion didn't know if he had met twins or a boy with a split personality and he was still pondering this. He had been walking to his class alone, Aster having gotten to the library early to research something ("It's a secret." Aster said with a slight grin). Then, he had bumped into a blue haired, red-eyed boy who apologized before running off. Moments later, that same blue-haired, red-eyed boy bumped into him and cursed at him in rapid German.

Who knows what that was about, Shion thought with a sigh as he arrived at his Home Economics class. Already, Takao, Riku, Rin, Raidyn and Serenity were in the class.

Rin was reading something and was wearing black-rimmed glasses. Shion was a little surprised because he didn't know that he wore reading glasses. It wasn't any of his business though so he didn't say anything, merely taking a seat. Takao and Riku were talking about something Shion couldn't hear while Raidyn was staring at the window wistfully, as if he would rather be anywhere but in the classroom. Serenity was the only one to greet him, shooting him her trademark gentle smile and waving. Shion returned the smile and the wave.

Serenity stood up and walked up to him, a bright smile on her face, "Shion-senpai, I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, Serenity-chan," Shion smiled down at the soft-spoken first year, "what is it you need?"

Serenity blushed a little before smiling at him again, "I don't know if you know this but I've been living with Christian-senpai over the summer." Shion at first didn't know why she was living with Christian until he remembered that Aster had told him that Serenity had recently lost her grandfather, her only living relative. Since her grandfather had helped the Andersons years ago, they took Serenity in.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Serenity took out a little light green flyer, "Well, during the summer, he told me he wanted to form this club and, when he took the idea up to the office, they said that they'd accept the club if there were at least five members and a sponsor. We asked Ortiz-sensei and she agreed to be a sponsor. Christian-senpai and I are members so we need three other members. I was wondering if you wanted to join."

"Well, Serenity-chan, what kind of club is it?" Shion asked before grabbing the flyer from Serenity's hands. He blinked in surprise, re-reading the text in the flyer twice before asking, "A . . . counseling club?"

Serenity nodded, "Yes! I know it may seem like an odd club but it would be interesting to have a club like that here. Christian-senpai says that there are some students here that need help but they're afraid of going to the counselors because they're a little afraid of adults. Talking to someone your age about your problems is simpler, isn't it?"

"I guess you're right about that," Shion patted the smaller girl's head and she giggled happily. He smiled, "I'll join, don't you worry. Maybe you should ask Aster and Shun-kun about joining." They seemed to be the perfect ones to join. Aster would do anything for Christian and Shun was a saint; they'd definitely join.

"Thank you very much, Shion-senpai." Serenity smiled before going back and sitting down. Shion noticed that Rin had been watching the exchange out of the corner of his eye and he found that his gaze was eerily similar to Haru's when he was suspicious of whatever Shion was doing.

Could he really be Natasha and Haru's son? He had to be. He looked just like them and he had the same name and age as their son. Then again, he had asked Haru for his last name and it was Mizushima. Rin's last name was Hiwatari. Granted, that was Kai's last name that he had inherited when he had married the other boy but what if-?

A bag landed harshly on the seat next to Shion and he jumped, hating the small squeak that came out of his mouth. Nezumi smirked, "That was just like you. You sounded like a little mouse, Kaji."

Shion glared at him, "Look at what the cat dragged in. How are you doing, rat-boy?" Shion internally smirked when he saw that Nezumi's smirk disappeared and he was met with a frown. Shion rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get over it. If we're going to be working as a married couple here, let's not bring up our rivalry."

"When did you decide on that?" Nezumi questioned.

"Last night. I'm not failing this class because of our conflict, alright? I do plan on being someone of importance in the future and not just some pretty-boy that knows how to sing." Shion replied and then sighed. He really did mean that. He would either become a politician, lawyer or even a business owner.

"Hm?" Nezumi chuckled a little, "A pretty-boy? Are you trying to imply that I have a good-looking face, Kaji? Didn't know you swung that way." Nezumi laughed when Shion blushed and tried to say that was not what he meant.

"Well, I guess that should be an insult more than a compliment, Hosoya," Shion said, trying to ignore the flush in his cheeks, "Having a pretty face means that you're going to find yourself a seme and not an uke."

"Who says I'm going to be an uke?" Nezumi asked with a frown.

"Well, it's obvious that you look the part." Shion replied and then grinned, "No doubt you'll be put as the wife in this assignment, considering how girly you look." After all, there was no way he was being the wife. He refused to be an uke and he'd be damned if he was Nezumi's uke.

"No way," Nezumi said with narrowed eyes, "I refuse to be uke."

"Well, that's something we can both agree on." Shion replied.

"Just fuck already. There's enough sexual tension in the room; we don't need more." Nezumi and Shion both jumped and turned to see a smirking Nath standing behind them. Dylan was standing behind him, looking really confused and nervous.

"I'm so sorry, Nezumi, Shion," Dylan said nervously, "Nath really didn't mean what he said. He's just in a really happy mood today because I told him that it'd be okay with me if he was the husband in the project."

"Yeah!" Nath said happily before putting an arm around Dylan's shoulder and pulling the blond to his chest, "I got my little uke here who's willing to play the part of a good wife. When are you two going to decide, huh? You can't have two ukes or two semes in a relationship. It wouldn't work out."

"Um, Nath, what's a seme and what's an uke?" Dylan asked, confusion dancing in his expressive blue eyes. Shion and Nezumi both face-palmed as Nath froze. They knew that Dylan was innocent and sweet but they didn't know it was to the extent that he had no idea what seme and uke meant.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Nath replied.

Dylan pouted, "But Nath, I'm sixteen."

Nezumi sighed, "Alright, kid, I'll tell you. An uke is the submissive partner in a homo-." Nath punched him in the face, causing Shion to smile with sadistic glee and Dylan to gasp and punch Nath in the stomach.

"Nath, that wasn't very nice." Dylan said, trying to look angry and stern.

"Do it again." Shion whispered.

Aster entered at that moment, eyes wide and frantic. He looked around and then spotted Shion, Nezumi, Nath and Dylan. He ran to Nezumi and wrapped his arms around him, "Hosoya, I know you hate me but help me, okay?"

"What?" Nezumi and Shion asked just as Black entered the room, panting loudly. Shion internally groaned. Aster must have run into his stalker in the library or on his way to class. The idiot should've realized that being alone without him would lead him to be chased around by his crazy stalker.

"See?" Aster yelled at the upperclassmen as he hugged Nezumi tighter, "Nezumi's my boyfriend!" Shion heard someone falling off their chair and he knew it wasn't Serenity, Takao or Riku. Had it been Raidyn or Rin? Either way, he was just in much shock as the one who fell off their chair.

"Liar." Black replied, eyes narrowed.

"What?!" Shion and Nath cried out in unison, eyes wide.

"Since when?" Nezumi asked, looking at the male that was hugging him.

"Oh, that's so wonderful, Aster!" Dylan said cheerfully. Seriously, that kid was either really oblivious or innocent or he was an airhead. Shion had no idea which side he was leaning on. Considering that he was an Emerald Snake, he decided that Dylan was too innocent.

"Oh, since yesterday!" Aster lied through his teeth, flashing a cheerful smile at Black, "You wouldn't know because Nezumi asked me past curfew. He came into my room and asked me so politely to date me. So of course I said yes."

"That's so romantic!" Dylan cheered.

"I can smell Aster's bullshit." Nath muttered, looking unimpressed.

"I thought Hosoya was dating Kaji." Black said with narrowed eyes. No one – except Dylan, it seemed – was falling for the lie Aster had cooked up. Even Serenity was watching the scene with a confused look, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"As if I'd date this old man." Nezumi replied, pulling Shion's hair.

"Take that back, you rat! At least I'm not confused as a girl, Rapunzel!" Shion yelled, punching Nezumi on the nose, making him release his grip on Shion's hair.

"Yeah, darling, please take that comment back," Aster said as he grabbed Nezumi's arm tightly. Nezumi gave out a small groan of pain because he could feel Aster slowly twisting his arm. Damn, was he planning on breaking his arm? "After all," Aster said, saying every word in a slow tone that made Nath and Nezumi shiver, "Shion and I both have white hair."

"Come on, Aster. Why are you lying? We all know you're not dating Hosoya." Black asked, annoyed.

"Aster's not dating Nezumi?" Dylan asked, shocked. Nath groaned, face-palming. His best friend/love interest really was an idiot. The only reason his mother allowed him to go to Weston was because she knew that Nath was going to be there and Nath wouldn't let anything happen to the clueless boy.

"What's this? Aster dating Hosoya?" Elizabeth asked, appearing behind Black. Standing next to her was Edward, who looked amused at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Everyone but Dylan jumped in surprise. Seriously, how could they appear here so quickly and quietly? They really were demons!

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth, Edward!" Dylan said cheerfully, "Aster said he and Nezumi have been dating since yesterday! Apparently Nezumi sneaked after curfew to ask him out and Aster agreed."

"Shut up, Dylan." Nath said, covering the blonde's mouth when he noticed the dangerous aura forming around Elizabeth when she heard that her younger cousin was dating someone she hardly trusted.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth asked coldly. Her red orbs turned to glare at Black, who stiffened because he could feel the murderous intent behind her actions. Suddenly he pitied Nezumi. "You, leave. And do it now. I hate to repeat myself." Black looked at Aster for a moment before leaving. Poor Nezumi Hosoya. He wasn't envying the position he was in.

"Dylan, Tate," Elizabeth turned to Dylan and Nath. She smiled politely at Dylan but directed a glare at Nath, "would you mind going back to your seats? I'm afraid that you have no need to be around this conversation."

"Okay!" Dylan said with a big grin before Nath dragged him away.

"Now," She turned to glare at Nezumi, who stiffened when her cold, calculating red eyes met his own eyes, "what was this I heard of you dating Aster?"

"Calm down, Elizabeth!" Aster released his hold on Nezumi's arm – much to the slate-haired teen's relief because he could feel that it had gotten numb – in order to placate his sociopathic/psychopathic cousin, "I was just making that up to get Black off my back. As much as I don't like Hosoya, I'm not gonna let you hurt him!"

Elizabeth turned to Shion, "Is that true?" As soon as Shion nodded, Elizabeth spared a small glance at Nezumi before turning to Aster and then leaving to sit at her spot in the back of the class.

"Sorry about Elizabeth, Nezumi." Edward said in a sympathetic tone, patting the younger male's shoulder, "She's got what you can call a cousin-complex. She broke the arm of Aster's first boyfriend and she sent this guy to the hospital once when she heard that he was molesting Aster. The only reason she hasn't done the same to Black is because he's one of Aster's suitors." He laughed, leaving the trio, "Just be glad Shion isn't one of her cousins or you'd be dead."

"That was scary." Shion muttered before turning to Aster, "Did she really send the guy to the hospital?"

Aster nodded, remembering his childhood, "After that, boys and girls were afraid to even get near me and none of them had the courage to talk to me. The problem hasn't resurfaced since I came to Weston and I don't want it to."

"She's a demon." Nezumi muttered.

Aster sighed, "Well, I'm gonna sit on my new desk. Good luck, you two!"

Shion huffed, "I'm just going to pretend that this whole morning never happened. I really hope it doesn't get more hectic. And here I was thinking it was going to be a normal school year . . ." Nezumi stared at Shion before looking away. Ace's words from this morning ran through his mind and he turned to look at Shion again.

"I . . . I don't think your hair looks like an old man's hair."

Shion turned to face Nezumi quickly, eyes wide in disbelief, "What?" Did Nezumi just say what he thought he did? No, that wasn't true, right? Nezumi hadn't, in his own way, apologized to Shion, had he?

Nezumi met Shion's gaze and, with their eyes still connected, said, "I said I don't think your hair looks like an old man's hair. In fact, I think it suits you." Nezumi didn't know if he was imagining the blush in Shion's cheeks or not. He must have been. As if Shion would blush over such a weirdly spoken compliment.

Shion, in the meantime, was trying not to blush at the compliment.

 _He thinks it suits me? What does he mean by that? Does that mean he like it? Ah! What am I saying? Why am I getting so worked up over such a dumb compliment? It's probably because no one but Nat and Haru have ever complimented my hair. Yeah, that's probably it. As if a compliment from Nezumi would ever make me feel this happy._

"Thanks," Shion said with a smile, "Um, well. . . long hair suits you." If it was possible for Nezumi to compliment him and be civil, then Shion would try to be nice and civil towards Nezumi too.

Nezumi smirked, "Oh, I know. That is the reason I wear it long."

Shion groaned. No matter how hard he could try to be civil, it wouldn't change that Nezumi Hosoya was an arrogant, self-centered bastard.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

The class went by smoothly. Ortiz-sensei made them play twenty questions, much to Rin's chagrin because Kai insisted on making him answer embarrassing questions. Shion was glad that Nezumi's questions were ordinary in comparison to Kai's. Not only were they supposed to ask those questions, but they were supposed to record their partner's questions. At the end of the year, they were going to know each other very well. Shion had no idea why Aster started snickering at that but he decided to ignore him.

From the questions that he had asked Nezumi, Shion found out that Nezumi loved Shakespeare, especially Hamlet. His favorite color was green and his favorite animal was, predictably, the rat. His favorite subject in school was literature and he hated math (Shion could sympathize with that, of course). He was allergic to pollen and his favorite snack was takoyaki. His blood type was O and he knows how to dance the waltz. His birthday is on July 31, so he was older than Shion by a few months. He didn't like the Twilight books and he loved ramen noodles. He wanted to live somewhere in Europe one day and said he wanted to become a lawyer. He knew his way around a gun and studied judo in his spare time. He loved all the music genres and listened to music in languages ranging from English to Spanish to Japanese to Korean to Arabic. Oh, and his favorite band was Linked Horizon.

 _I've learned so much about Nezumi in this whole hour than I have for the past couple of years_ , Shion thought as he made his way to the lunchroom. Aster was talking with Christian, who had caught up with them as they were nearing the cafeteria. The two were discussing the club and Shion could see how happy Aster was that Christian was talking to him, judging by the blush on his cheeks.

"So has the club been approved?" Aster asked excitedly as Serenity caught up with them. She nodded and Christian grinned. Shion smiled when Christian placed an arm around Aster's shoulders because he could feel his best friend cheering excitedly at this turn of events.

"Uh huh! Besides Christian-senpai, Shion-senpai, you and me, there's Dylan-senpai and Shun-senpai." Serenity told Aster happily, "Ortiz-sensei says that the club can start operating now. All we gotta do is advertise it."

"Those are great news." Shion said happily.

"But who's going to sign in to be counseled?" Aster sighed, "You know how people are secretive about their lives. Even if they would feel better by talking about their problems with someone who is around their age, who says they will?"

"Good point, Aster-senpai." Serenity also sighed before smiling, "We'll worry about that when we need to! Let's eat lunch! I'm hungry."

"Yeah, I agree with you, Serenity. Lunch first, worry later." Aster said as the two walked ahead, leaving Shion and Christian to chase after them.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

"Kai really asked you if you preferred to top or bottom?" Aya laughed, ignoring the pink flush present on Rin's cheeks and the triumphant smirk that Kai had. Riku and Takao were ignoring the laughing girl while Kaori and Hikaru were laughing with her while Nami and Shun were trying to calm them down.

"What'd ya say to that, Rin?" Hikaru laughed while his twin tried desperately to make him shut up and be considerate towards Rin.

Rin stabbed the spaghetti in his plate and that made Aya, Kaori and Hikaru stop laughing, especially when he turned to give them all a murderous look that said that they should shut up if they want to live.

"Don't let them get to you, Rin-san. You know how they are." Shun said, trying to calm the fiery spirit that was Rin. He was scary when he got angry so none of them liked to make him angry.

"Yeah, you're right." Rin sighed but he looked irritated, upper lip curled up in disgust. Kai followed his line of sight to see that he was looking at the table where their classmates – Kaji and Liddell – were being harassed by two unknown males. Well, Kai thought one of them looked familiar but thought nothing of it. But why was Rin . . . ?

Oh.

Oh. . .

Shit.

"Rin!" Kai placed himself in front of Rin, trying to block the view of the two harassing males and their white-haired classmates, "I was wondering if you wanted to do something today because we don't have homework and I doubt that we'll get some. . ."

Rin stood up and Aya, Riku, Hikaru, Shun, Nami, Kaori and Takao jumped when they felt the murderous aura surrounding him. Aya turned to what Rin was looking at and gave out a small squeak, "Guys, code Omega-7890."

"This isn't the time to start a flash mob, Aya." Riku said in his usual monotonous voice.

"I said Omega-7890, not Omega-7590." Aya flushed in embarrassment, "You know, the code we made in case Rin had another murderous because of the incident we don't speak of?" All of them nodded before Aya looked at Rin with a serious glint in her eyes, "Time to initiate it."

"Roger!" They all said.

"What are all of you on?" Kai mumbled, "He's already gone."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Kaori hissed out. Kai gestured to his cheek, which had a pink handprint. Kaori sighed, "Well, then. Nevermind. We're so-."

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

"Fuck!" Aria yelled in anger as Inukashi once again beat her in poker. It wasn't odd to see the members of the Deathrunners playing card games in lunch but what was weird was that Nezumi wasn't participating. Ace said that he had a good idea to why Nezumi was acting so strange but decided not to say anything. Everyone ignored him. After all, what would he know?

"Neh, what's Hiwatari-san doing walking towards Bumby and Glass?" Yuna asked, pointing at the table that Nezumi had been staring at for the past couple of minutes, something no one but Raidyn and Ace had noticed. Nezumi frowned. That was an odd development. Hiwatari didn't talk to anyone that wasn't his husband, Takao, Kuonji, Orikasa, the twins, Sakamoto and Kumai. What was he doing?

"Oh, this is going to be good." Aria grinned, abandoning the game in favor of wanting to see what was going to unfold. Nezumi would rather die than admit that he wanted to know as well. He was glad that, today, Shion and Aster had chosen a table that was close to the Deathrunners table. At the same time, he felt sick to his stomach watching Glass harassing Shion. Why would he care? It wasn't any of his business, anyway.

Hiwatari stopped in front of Glass and, to the surprise of anyone watching, dumped a glass of cold water on his head. Nezumi noticed that, although Shion looked surprised, he also seemed like he was holding back a laugh.

"What the hell is your problem?" Thomas asked, glaring at the stoic younger male.

"How you and Bumby are acting towards Kaji and Liddell is disgusting." Hiwatari said in a cold tone, one Nezumi had never heard him use before. It was different than the unattached voice he used often. This one was dark, sinister, dangerous. He glared and Nezumi didn't know why he felt a little intimidated by that action, "You two are nothing more than pigs."

"Pigs, are we?" Thomas asked before grabbing Hiwatari's black hair, "You've got some nerve, kid. Do you know who I am?"

"Why would it matter knowing the name of a disgusting pig like you?" Hiwatari growled. He smacked Thomas's hand so he would release his grip on his hair. He grabbed Aster's spaghetti and threw it at both Thomas and Black. Aster stifled a grin when he saw how horrified his stalker and Shion's when they saw the state of their uniform.

"Disgusting. You're just like _those_ men." Hiwatari said, clenching his fists. He closed his eyes and Nezumi's eyes widened. What had happened to Raidyn . . . had it also happened to him? It couldn't have.

"Are we?" Black asked as he grabbed Shion's spaghetti (Nezumi noticed that Shion tried to grab it but the action meant nothing as his food was taken) and dumped it on Hiwatari's head. He shivered but didn't make a sound. Black glared, "Don't you dare compare me to anyone. So don't join a conversation that doesn't concern you."

"It would concern him because we're friends." Aster – the liar, Nezumi thought – replied and he saw Hiwatari stiffen at the sound of that word. That one was an enigma, Nezumi thought, frowning. And he had no idea why he looked so familiar. Who did he look like?

"That's another lie." Black replied, "How many lies are you planning on saying today?"

"Until I've had my fill." Aster replied honestly.

"Well-." Black was interrupted when a pear hit him in the back of the head and he turned around to see it had been Kai who had done it. "What the hell are you playing at, Hiwatari-kun?"

"You seem to forget that who you're talking to is my husband, Bumby." Kai replied, glaring at Black and Thomas with an intensity that matched Hiwatari's glare. "I don't care that you're my classmate. Rin is the one thing that I won't allow people to hurt. Not anymore. So you and Glass are dead meat for doing this."

Aster passed Kai his glass of water and snickered as he yelled, "Food fight!"

With those simple words, the cafeteria erupted into a state of chaos.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 **Notes for Chapter 4:**

 ***Karan is still a baker here. Can't stray too far from the source material, am I right?**

 ***Raidyn's name does mean thunder god. All the names of the characters here have such a nice meaning.**

 ***Nezumi had a crush on Shion when they were younger. It won't be hard for our favorite ship to set sail, I think. Eh. . . One step forward, two steps back? Am I right? Ha. . . I'm awful. . .**

 ***Dylan is too innocent and naïve. He is intelligent (he is in the dorm that takes in the smartest kids) but is so dense and lacks common sense. He takes after his father rather than his mother.**

 ***What do you think happened to Rin that made him have such a violent reaction towards someone harassing someone else? No, he didn't get raped. There's already two characters that have been. It's Raidyn and . . .**

 ***Food fight! :D**

 ***It was hard working on this and trying to balance it with school. Stay strong! I'll be on break again soon, hopefully.**


	6. Chapter 5: State of Unrest

**Rating: T+**

 **Pairings: Nezumi x Shion, Kai x Rin, Inukashi x Takao, Christian x Aster, Nami x Shun, Kaori x Hikaru, onesided!Aster x Black, Pia x Hayden, Elizabeth x Edward, Dylan x Nath, onesided!Shion x Safu, implied!Riku x Hilary, Natasha x Haru, onesided!Aster x Drew, onesided!Elle x Nezumi, Ace x Shun, Ritsu x Serenity, Haruko x Riku, Arwyn x Rowan, onesided!Shion x Thomas, Kureno x Megumi, onesided!Aria x Valen**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, rantings from a mad author, implying sexual content, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or Beyblade, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Anime: How is this story getting so popular? *screams* You guys are scaring me! I have pressure to make this story good. I'm already being blackmailed by nezushijustwantstobefree so this story can have a happy ending.**

 **Nezumi: *reading off a notecard* Thank you to the ones that follow and favorite this story. A big thanks to reviewer Ern Estine 13624 for the generous review last chapter.**

 **Shion: To any of you that celebrate, Merry Christmas!**

 **Rin: Shion, Anime, let's stop talking and get to the part everyone wants to read.**

 **Both: Fine.**

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **Quote of the Day:**

"I don't have time to worry if it's right or wrong. You can't hope for a horror story with a happy ending! Yeah! It's a cruel world out there!"

-Eren Jaeger ( _Attack on Titan_ )

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **5: State of Unrest**

As soon as the food fight had begun, Shion and Aster had hidden under the table to avoid food that was being thrown around the room. Some people looked really excited during the food fight, like some blonde who was throwing spaghetti at Takao. Takao, to retaliate, threw her some broccoli, making her scream. Others followed Aster and Shion's example by hiding under the tables.

The two white-haired teens looked around to see some fights had turned to physical fights, like the fight of Rin against Black ("My money is on Rin," Aster had whispered.). While Kai was doing everything in his power to stop his husband from stabbing Black in the eye with the knife Shion had been using to eat, Black was doing everything in his power to stop the half-Russian from stabbing him. So far, Kai had been kicked twice and Black had a cut in his cheek.

Thomas was being attacked by a crazy female that Aster recognized as Aria Michaelis – someone who was in Nezumi's gang, Shion briefly recalled – as she threw several forks and knives at him. Now that he noticed, Shion realized that a lot of members of Nezumi's gang – including the slate-haired teen himself – were fighting against other teens that usually hung out with Thomas.

Shion and Aster winced in unison when Thomas was stabbed on the shoulder by the strawberry-blonde haired teen. She laughed, some of her hair getting in her face and making her look demented (which she probably was, Shion added inside his thoughts), "That's what you get, you bastard. Now tell me who was the one who hurt Raidyn!" She threw a fork at his face but he ducked, much to her obvious annoyance. Man, Nezumi hung out with psychopaths.

"How the hell should I know?" Thomas asked as he swung at the girl with the knife that had his blood in it. She ducked from the knife and Shion admired the way she quickly got up and kicked him in the back of the knees, making him fall to the ground. This girl was a good fighter. Shion would love to fight against this agile girl to see if he was a good fighter himself. Although, he did wonder what Aria meant by that. How had Raidyn been hurt and why did she think Thomas knew?

"You're Ryoko's little pet snake," She replied, her foot on top of his head, "You're no Natalie or Nuriko or Anne but you'll do for information, won't you?" She stepped harshly on one of his fingers, making him curse in Welsh, "Now, tell me if any of you rats were responsible for what happened to Raidyn Oak." When she saw Thomas frowning, she narrowed her eyes and stepped harder on his fingers.

"Oh, little raven," Thomas laughed and Shion and Aster winced when Aria pressed hard on his head with her foot. He hissed in pain, cursing her under his breath, "Why do you think I know what happened to that timid little mouse that follows the rat? My only priorities are you, the bitch, the rat, the hawk and the eagle."

Aria frowned and kicked him harshly on the head and Shion and Aster gasped because that knocked him out. How strong was this girl? Aria turned to them and smirked. She placed a finger on her lips before turning away and throwing a glass of water on Kai's head. The dual-haired teen cursed in Russian while Aria ran off, laughing like the maniac she was. Aster looked down, "I knew that Michaelis and the others were delinquents but that was a little brutal, Shion."

"You think?" Shion asked.

He turned to see Nezumi was fighting against a young man with dark green hair and light gray eyes. From his uniform, Shion knew that he was from the Sapphire Owls Dorm. If he remembered correctly, his name was Kureno Mikami and he was also a third year student. He was holding his own against Nezumi; that showed how great of a fighter he was.

He spotted Aria fighting another student who, surprisingly, was holding her ground, even though Aria was being helped by another girl that Shion didn't recognize. His eyes widened when he recognized the girl Aria was fighting against: it was Sapphire Owl Safu Yasuno, a girl he remembered briefly from his childhood. Who knew that Safu was that good of a fighter?

After what seemed to be an eternity, security guards soon swarmed the cafeteria. Several students that hadn't been fighting ran off, some girls crying out that their clothes were ruined. Shion spotted Christian, Dylan, Nath, Shun and Serenity among the students fleeing the chaos. He didn't miss the way Dylan looked around as if he was searching for someone. Was he looking for them?

The security guards began to restrain the fighting students, two of the men having to restrain Nezumi. Aria was kicking at the man who had caught her, curses streaming out of her mouth. With the help of the security, Kai finally managed to pry Rin off Black, who seemed grateful that the blue eyed teen had been taken away. They had a hard time making Rin let go of the knife as well.

"I don't think this is shaping up to be a good birthday for you." Aster muttered to Shion, who agreed with his best friend. As far as birthdays went, this was certainly not one of the best ones he'd had.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

All the students that had been fighting were taken into a room, where four security guards were posted. The students that were part of the Deathrunners and had been caught were Nezumi Hosoya, Inukashi Shindo, Aria Michaelis, Ace Miyamoto, Abiel Nakahara, Raidyn Oak, Taro Honda, Taka Honda, Asuna Hagane, Yuna Amano, Arwyn Erin, Rowan Timble, Aria Dawns, Zayden Woods, Sariya Thomas and Rayne Thomas. The others had managed to get away before the security guards had swarmed them. Lucky bastards, Nezumi thought angrily. The Deathrunners were on the corner far away from the Shadowriders and the White Knights.

The students who were part of Shadowriders and had been caught were Kureno Mikami, Matt Griffith, Ryoga Masuda, Mikako Uchiyama, Marc Stevens, Megumi Rosenfield, Haruko Hisakawa, Katsu Kawaguchi, Kailey Williams, Arine Mizuhara, Blayke Mizuhara, Kuri Matsukaze, Sean Taylor, Kin Yamamoto, Alyson Soler and Asuka Hatanaka. They were standing in the corner closest to the door, across from the Deathrunners. The two groups were shooting death glares at the other side.

The students who were part of the White Knights and had been caught were Safu Yasuno, Bella Schemmel, Aaron Shinomiya, Daisuke Kobayashi, Hiroshi Sanada, Kibou Shimura, Kazuya Morinaga, Satoshi Ogawa, Mick Andrews, Kohana Kyouno, Kumiko Kyouno, Nikko Amiya, Riku Amiya and Hikaru Amiya. The White Knights were standing in between the two rival groups, as they were the neutral gang.

It seemed that the only person who wasn't part of any gang of Sakura but had been caught fighting was Rin Hiwatari. However, several of them had seen him fight. They might be planning on recruiting him. Then again, Nezumi was fine by just calling him 'the Villainous Noble'. He was not getting him to join the Deathrunners, even if he was a good fighter. What kind of rich kid learned how to fight like that?

Nezumi groaned as he nursed his aching stomach where Kureno had managed to kick him, Aria patting his head as if to console him but Nezumi had a feeling that she was only braiding his hair. He smacked her hand away when he finally saw that she was trying to braid his hair, "I almost beat Mikami! I was so damn close! I would've kicked his ass and snapped his neck."

"Fuck you, rat! You weren't even close! And we both know that I'm nothing compared to Ryoko. Seems a girl can still kick your ass!" Kureno replied and he had to be restrained by Megumi – a second year male with pitch-black hair and silver eyes that was in the Crimson Lions Dorm – who Nezumi was sure was Kureno's boyfriend. The fact was proven when Megumi hugged Kureno.

"Hey!" A security guard yelled, bringing order to the two gang members. Kureno mumbled something under his breath and Megumi patted him on the back without saying anything while Aria combed her fingers through Nezumi's long hair in an attempt to make him relax and allow her to braid his hair. Nezumi hit her again, much to her displeasure and to Inukashi's amusement.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing here?" Nezumi turned to see that Sean Taylor – a fourth year male with dark brown hair and hazel eyes who was in the Golden Badgers dorm – had approached the newly appointed 'Villainous Noble' Hiwatari. Sean wrapped an arm around Hiwatari's slender shoulder, "You're no White Knight or Deathrunner. What are you, sweetheart?"

Hiwatari turned to glare at him, his blue eyes as cold as the winds of Russia, "Don't touch me if you wish to keep that arm of yours." Sean flinched when he saw Hiwatari's burning orbs and did as he was told, impressing Nezumi. How terrifying was this young male?

"Hey, wanna join the Shadowriders?" Matt – a third year male with dirty blonde hair and startling green eyes who was in the Crimson Lions dorm – asked Hiwatari. When Hiwatari turned to him, Matt grinned, "I saw you fight and you seem like a cool guy. Besides, it's not so bad being a Shadowrider."

"Spare him the lies, Griffith," Hikaru yelled, her younger sister Riku leaning on her shoulder and looking as if she was asleep, "No one believes them anymore."

"Mind your own business, Amiya." Sean replied, glaring at her. This caused the three Amiya siblings to glare back at him, which made Sean squeak in a manner that reminded Nezumi a little of Shion. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not that the white-haired boy wasn't around here with all the delinquents. Still, he was certain that at least Liddell would be here, considering how reckless he was.

"That's no way to talk to a lady, Sean. I'm disappointed." A voice broke in and all of the gang members and Hiwatari turned to see a charming man who looked to be around thirty-nine years old or younger. He had silver-blond hair, fair skin and blue-gray eyes. This was the man that made many girls swoon and made boys question their sexuality. This was Valen Ethan Anderson, otherwise known as the headmaster of Weston Academy.

"Anderson-sama!" Several of them stood up, some of the females blushing. Nezumi snickered when he saw that Aria – tough, bad-girl Aria Michaelis – was one of those blushing females.

Anderson sighed, placing a hand on his temple, "I don't know why you all decided to fight in the cafeteria. I don't think I need to tell you that this is an academy, not some random alley. I said you can solve whatever problems you have outside of the academy. Your senseless fights here are unacceptable. Although, I didn't expect one of the new transfers to be so violent." The last part was directed at Hiwatari, who looked away from the gaze of the headmaster.

He sighed again, staring at all the teens that were in the room with disappointed eyes that made Nezumi feel a little guilty, "I'm afraid that we'll have to call your guardians-."

"My uncle Seb doesn't give a fuck." Aria replied.

Anderson raised an eyebrow, "That's no way for a young lady to talk, Miss Michaelis." Aria blushed, making Nezumi snicker at the way she apologized. God, she had it bad for the headmaster. It was a shame that he didn't reciprocate. Besides, he was thirty-nine and she was sixteen; it wouldn't work out. Besides, Aria had a tendency of kicking him in the shins whenever he told her so.

Anderson smiled gently in a way that reminded Nezumi of Dylan, "Also, I'm going to require that all of you take certain classes after school. Consider it a punishment or a blessing, as these classes will replace your usual detentions."

"Classes?" Inukashi murmured under her breath, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Nezumi had a similar reaction, staring intently at the headmaster while the rest of the delinquents muttered amongst each other about what he meant by that.

What was this man planning?

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

Shion, Natasha and Haru were snooping around, trying to see what was happening, as there was a lot of commotion coming from the building. Natasha giggled excitedly and Haru frowned, "You shouldn't be too proud of him, you know." Shion had no idea what they were talking about, moving past a room where Kureno Mikami was being scolded by a man that looked to be his father.

"I can't help it!" Natasha replied, smiling, "He's inherited my fiery spirit. I'm glad for that, you know?" Haru did understand what she meant by that. Like her, he was glad that his son shared the same characteristics that they possessed. It made him feel as if Rin was closer to them, in a weird sort of way.

"-grounded, Nezumi, Inukashi!" A woman said and Shion stopped walking to see that, in a room, a woman who looked a lot like Nezumi except with light green eyes was scolding both Nezumi and his best friend – well, Shion didn't know if they were best friends – Inukashi Shindo.

"You're not even my mother." Inukashi whined.

"You're grounded for three weeks, young lady."

"What?! Hosoya-saaaan. . ."

Shion smiled a little and walked by a room where Aria Michaelis and a man were cheering over something. He heard the man praise her before walking away, a disturbed look on his face. What kind of guardian was proud of their charge beating up someone? Apparently Aria's uncle Sebastian did. No wonder she was insane. Her guardian was just as crazy as she was.

Shion passed a hallway but paused when he heard a slap. He turned and his eyes widened to see that it was an old man who had slapped Rin across the face. Kai was standing behind the old man and Shion could tell how upset he was. Natasha and Haru shared a glance before approaching the three males. Shion hid behind a wall before he peered over it to see what was going on.

"That was unnecessary!" Kai bit out, looking at the old man angrily.

Rin chuckled weakly, holding his abused cheek, "Don't worry about me. I think I can take the hits from someone like him, Kai."

The old man frowned, looking at Rin with a look that made chills go down Shion's spine. This man was creepy as hell, not to mention intimidating. "Let me ask you again," The old man said in a powerful voice, "why did you cause this disturbance, Rin?"

"And I told you," Rin stared at the old man with a defiant smirk that reminded Shion of Haru's, "that I did it because they were pigs that needed to be taught a lesson." The statement caused the old man to slap Rin again, much to Shion's surprise and Haru and Natasha's anger.

"Stop it!" Kai stepped in between the two, his eyes blazing in anger, "A few stern words are all that he needed, not being beaten. What the hell, Voltaire. . . You have no right to hit him. You're nothing to Rin. Or me, for that matter." Shion felt as if he was missing something important in this conversation.

Voltaire glared at Kai, "Remind me who was the one that raised you when your father abandoned you and your mother died. Remind me who was the one who raised Rin when his parents were murdered." When Kai remained silent, Voltaire continued, "How dare you be so rude towards me."

Kai scoffed, his eyes cold and dark. This was a different side of Kai Hiwatari that Shion hadn't seen. Who was this Kai? The Kai he knew was the type that loved to tease Rin and smirked. This dark and cool Kai was scaring him a little. "Raised me?" Kai asked in a cold voice, "You caused Father to leave. You left me in that bastard's care after Mother died. You don't deserve my respect, Voltaire."

"Stop it, both of you." Rin said, irritation laced in his voice. Natasha growled because his cheeks were pink where he had been slapped. "Don't make a scene with these family issues. It's been years, Kai. Get over it. I know I did. Besides, don't be so rude to him. He is your grandfather, after all."

Shion nearly fell over in his surprise. Grandfather?! This old man – Voltaire – was Kai's grandfather?! He couldn't see any similarities between the two so did Kai take more after his parents and grandmother? Still, he found it rude that Kai's grandpa slapped Rin.

"He's not someone I'm proud to call Grandfather." Kai replied and left.

Rin sighed, shaking his head, "He's too stubborn and you're too proud. You two should stop being idiots, ojii-san." He walked after Kai, leaving Voltaire alone. Shion walked away before the old man discovered that he had been eavesdropping. He sighed once he made it to his dorm room, Natasha and Haru floating behind him.

"The nerve of Voltaire-san!" Natasha growled, kicking the bed but her foot passed through because of her current situation. She sat down on Shion's nightstand, pouting at nothing.

"I don't know what to make of what I saw." Shion muttered before Spell by Lama started playing. He frowned and fished out his cell phone from his pocket, the loud ringtone still playing. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Shion, guess what!" Aster's voice sounded from the other side of the phone, "Christian was just contacted by the headmaster. Apparently, we have volunteers that want to be counseled by us!"

"Seriously? That was fast." He said as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah. They're those kids that were fighting during the food fight, remember? Aria, Nezumi, Safu, Rin, you name it. Not to mention we received more people who were not told by the headmaster about the club that do want to have a counselor. We'll each have a group and Christian plans on giving us the list later."

"That's great!"

"I know." He heard Aster laugh, "It seems this club will be a success."

"Don't jinx it." Shion replied.

"Come on, Shion, I just knocked on wood so that it won't be jinxed. I think we'll be fine."

"I hope so too." Shion said before he hung up. He closed his eyes and was about to drift to sleep before his phone pinged. He opened his eyes and smiled at the text Aster sent that only said 'Happy Birthday, Shion! I'm buying you a cake!'

Natasha shook her head, "That kid is something else, Shion."

"I know." Shion said with a smile before he closed his eyes again, the events of today catching up with him. His mind needed rest, he concluded before he fell asleep, dreaming of rats, fighting ravens, cakes and other weird things that can only happen in dreams but never in reality.

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **Notes for Chapter 5:**

 ***I was juggling writing this, MIAB and Frozen Butterfly Wings, my other two popular fics.**

 ***Thomas said that he only had to watch out for: "My only priorities are you [Aria], the bitch, the rat, the hawk and the eagle." He means that he needs to watch out for Aria, Inukashi, Nezumi, Ace and Arwyn.**

 ***Valen Ethan Anderson = my original character from my original stories. His real name was Jack Anderson.**

 ***Sebastian Michaelis= character from Black Butler**

 ***Voltaire Hiwatari= I'll explain his relationship with Rin and Kai more later.**

 ***Spell by Lama – Shion's ringtone – is the opening of No. 6.**

 ***I'm sorry for the sucky ending. I'm running low on my writing juices. DX**

 ***Counseling sessions are beginning next chapter. Hurray!**

 ****If you haven't already read it, check out Tutoring Sessions by matcha-sama. Leave a review for that brilliant story that deserves the love of the No. 6 fandom.****


	7. Chapter 6: Officially In Session

**Rating: T+**

 **Pairings: Nezumi x Shion, Kai x Rin, Inukashi x Takao, Christian x Aster, Nami x Shun, Kaori x Hikaru, onesided!Aster x Black, Pia x Hayden, Elizabeth x Edward, Dylan x Nath, onesided!Shion x Safu, implied!Riku x Hilary, Natasha x Haru, onesided!Aster x Drew, onesided!Elle x Nezumi, Ace x Shun, Ritsu x Serenity, Haruko x Riku, Arwyn x Rowan, onesided!Shion x Thomas, Kureno x Megumi, onesided!Aria x Valen**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, rantings from a mad author, implying sexual content, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or Beyblade, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Anime: Happy Valentine's Day! Here's my gift to y'all. Thank my dear friend nezushijustwantstobefree for this update. She reminded me of this.**

 **Shion: Thank you to the readers! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Nezumi: This has more angst than necessary and doesn't have enough romance.**

 **Rin: You know how Anime is.**

 **Kai: To the chapter.**

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **Quote of the Day:**

The things we lose always come back to us in unexpected ways.

-Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **6: Officially In Session**

 _Weston Academy, Sakura, Japan_

 _Friday, September 6, 5:00 p.m._

Shion was smiling, mentally preparing for his first peer counseling session. It had been pretty hectic these past few days, as they tried to evenly sort out the students among the six members of the club. Since there were sixty-four students enlisted, they had to have a minimum of ten students in their group.

Kai Hiwatari, Rin Hiwatari, Aya Orikasa, Shun and Hikaru Kuwashima, Nami Sakamoto, Riku Kuonji, Aria Michaelis, Inukashi Shindo, Nezumi Hosoya, Takao Kinomiya, Kaori Kumai and Megumi Rosenfield were the ones that Shion had been assigned to and he didn't know how to react to the news. Well, he had five Emerald Serpents, four Crimson Lions, two Sapphire Owls and two Golden Badgers to take care of.

He stopped in front of the door where he knew they were waiting for him and didn't know what to expect when he would enter. Nezumi was going to be there, much to his annoyance. Aster hadn't let Christian change the lists so he was stuck with him here as well as in their homeroom project. Sure, he wasn't so bad now but Shion still couldn't tolerate him. He took a deep breath and opened the door, "Good after-."

The greeting was cut-off when he was met with the odd scene in the classroom. Kai and Rin were fighting/arguing with the smaller of the two pinned to the wall. A blonde was laughing at the scene, taking pictures that caused Rin to blush brightly, while two couples stared at the scene trying not to laugh. Aria was trying to braid Nezumi's hair – who was obviously opposed to the idea –while Inukashi was playing poker against Megumi. Takao was sitting down on top of a desk the way L from Death Note did as he muttered something under his breath. Riku was writing in the board in what appeared to be Hindu mixed with kanji mixed with Greek.

"What did I get myself into?" Shion thought with a sigh.

"So you're our counselor?" The blonde yaoi-fangirl (she and Aster's younger sister Aerith would get along well) asked and grinned, "What an adorable uke." Shion recoiled, staring at her in surprise.

"Aya, don't be rude!" Rin asked as he finally pushed Kai off him and kicked him for good measure. He sat down on a desk, "Shion Kaji, was it? Welcome. Ignore her, will you? There's something wrong with her."

"Something wrong with me?!" Aya huffed before she sat down next to a not-amused Megumi.

Shion sighed before sitting down on one of the desks, the others following suit. Shion smiled at them, "Well, you know why you're here so we won't dwell too much on that, okay? What we're going to do is get to know each other, alright?" When he received only blank stares, he mentally hit himself on the forehead.

"So we have to tell you our problems?" Aria asked, braiding Inukashi's hair in a bored manner.

"Yes. I've sworn an oath of secrecy to not speak of any of your problems outside this room," Shion responded. He noticed that some tension left Riku's shoulders at that, his face looking less grim. He continued, "You're not here to be judged over what you did in the past. What matters is what you're going to do in the future."

"What do we need to say, Professor?" Megumi asked seriously as he played with his long sleeves, picking absentmindedly at the threads of his sweater. He met Shion's gaze before looking down, "Do we need to say everything?"

"If you don't want to, you don't need to, Megumi. And it's just Shion. No need to call me Professor." Shion replied, smiling gently at the poker faced boy that never seemed to show emotion. Shion mentally frowned when he realized he had never even seen Megumi smile at all. He didn't even smile at Kureno and those two had been a couple for as long as Shion could remember.

Megumi bowed his head a little, some of his dark bangs covering his eyes, "My name is Megumi Rosenfield. I'm half-Japanese, half-English. My father, Steven Rosenfield, passed away when I was nine months old and my mother married a man named Kurt Wilson."

He bit his lower lip, as if debating whether or not to continue. He must have decided to continue as he continued, "My mother was a drug addict so she neglected me most of my life. Kurt wasn't an alcoholic or drug addict and wasn't an abusive husband. He was worse." Shion saw Nezumi share a look with Aria and Inukashi, seemingly understanding what was going on. Aria looked down, fiddling with her long hair that covered her eyes.

"It started when I was nine. He told me that he'd kill my mother if I told anyone." Megumi said in that monotonous voice that Shion hated because no one should have a dead voice like that. Shion heard Aya gasp and she grabbed Megumi's hand. He squeezed it, his eyes filled with sorrow, "He would . . . do those things to me and tell me that no one would ever care about this. It was my word against his. No one would believe me. I had no one to turn to. I had no friends in school because they said I was too odd. I was locked inside a cage that I was sharing with a monster. I wanted to die so many times."

"Oh, Megumi," Aya muttered, her eyes soft in understanding. Shion didn't know what to do. He certainly hadn't expected a story like this to appear. He couldn't believe Megumi had to deal with this thing by himself.

"My mother passed away when I was twelve. By that time, I had already become a lifeless shell. I stopped crying for help. I stopped asking for someone to save my life. I stopped believing in the good of the world. I even started hating the world. One day, when I was fourteen, I was walking down the street when I saw a girl shoot Kurt in the forehead."

"What?" Shion asked and Nezumi leaned closer, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Megumi nodded, "A girl – she was probably fifteen – shot and killed the man that had ruined my life. She was accompanied by a boy that was fifteen as well. Apparently, I hadn't been Kurt's only victim." He looked up, his eyes shining a little, "Her name was Ryoko and the boy was Kureno. They saved my life. After that, I realized that the world wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I was taken in by Kureno's family, who cared for me, even though I was a stray. Maybe that's why they weren't so upset when Kureno and I started dating the next year."

"Is everything in your life better now?" Rin asked, surprising Shion as Rin wasn't the type that seemed to care about others. Megumi nodded and Rin smiled softly, "That's good."

"It is." Aya said, smiling at Megumi.

Megumi looked up at Shion, who smiled at the black-haired male. "You're very brave, Megumi, to tell us this about yourself. You're even braver than that because you lived through all that pain yet continued to live."

"Brave?" Megumi questioned.

Shion nodded, "Yeah. We'll help you move on from all the pain Kurt ever did to you. That man robbed you of your smile. We'll help you regain it. I think Kureno might like to see you smile."

Megumi blushed a little at that last statement, which Aya found cute. He cleared his throat, "Thank you, Professor. I think I'd like to learn to smile again." He sighed and Aya ran a hand through his hair, her eyes soft as she remembered someone that had, not long ago, regained his smile back.

"Do I go next, Professor?" Aya asked, raising her hand.

"Sure, go ahead. And it's just Shion, alright?" Shion asked and wondered what this smiling blonde hid. After all, she had willingly signed up to be in this club, unlike most of the students that he and the others were counseling.

"My name is Aya Orikasa. I'm Japanese with some of my ancestral roots coming from Nepal. My parents are still together and are happy in their marriage, unlike many couples that had an arranged marriage.

"When I was younger, I loved being the center of attention. I was spoiled rotten by my parents because I was an only child. I grew up in a bubble, believing in fairy tales and other cute things. Then, when I was five, I had a cruel awakening." Her eyes grew downcast and Riku patted her shoulder, as if trying to comfort her.

"I was kidnapped by men that, in that same year, had kidnapped more than one hundred children to experiment on them." Aya closed her eyes and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. Shion's eyes widened when he saw gashes on her arms. She looked away, "There are worse scars on my back. I was tortured, starved, beaten, experimented on and treated like I wasn't human. I endured all of that for almost a year until we were rescued. By that time, though, I had become another person.

"I scoffed at the notion of fairy tales. I stopped caring for the materialistic things. I hated being the center of attention. I had to go through therapy to remember that I was a human being. I started fearing people. To this day, I'm still scared of people. That's what I want to get rid of: my fear of people." She smiled at Shion, "If you can help Megumi smile again, can you help me learn to trust people again?"

Shion nodded, "I will help you, Aya. You can count on that."

Riku fidgeted as he was the next on line to start talking. Shion tried to smile reassuringly for the wheelchair-bound teenager, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, you know."

He sighed, "My name is Riku Kuonji. I'm Japanese with Indian descent. I grew up without love. Rai and Taishi never wanted a child. Rai wanted to abort me but my grandmother would not let her do so. She threatened to give the company to someone else if they aborted me. Because of that, I lived. However, they never cared. They only cared about what the public thought of them. When I was kidnapped by the same men that took Aya-mermaid, I suffered the same way she did. When I got back, my reality was warped. I was never really 'human' again. I lost my sanity and humanity. Just as I was about to regain them, I lost the usage of my legs in an accident. I want to regain my sanity. I want to be human again."

"You will be." Megumi told him, his eyes softening but not smiling, "Professor is going to help you, Aya and everyone else, Riku. Right?" The question was directed at Shion and he couldn't deny the claim when Megumi was staring at him with trust-filled eyes.

"Yeah, I'll try my hardest to help you all." He replied, smiling. Inukashi didn't miss the way Nezumi looked relieved upon seeing the smile on Shion's face. Shion turned to the identical twins that he had once run into, "Do you guys think you can tell us about yourselves?"

Shun and Hikaru shared a look before Shun leaned towards his twin, "We are Hikaru and Shun Kuwashima. We're Japanese with German descent. We were happy. I mean, we had two loving parents and grandparents that saw us as being the greatest living children in the planet. When we were five, just like Aya-chan, we were kidnapped and treated as horribly as they treated her."

Hikaru's eyes narrowed, "I could take it anything they threw at me but hurting Shun was the worst way for me to be tortured. We were rescued six months later but Shun had stopped talking and I lived life feeling like a zombie. Our parents tried hard to make us return to how we were before the kidnapping. Two years later, it worked and we were the way we were before."

"When we were eight, our parents were assassinated by their political enemies." Shun continued, his eyes remembering that time eight years ago, "We were out shopping, all four of us, when the men showed up and shot our parents." He touched his cheek, "Blood splattered on our faces and then they shot us."

Hikaru touched his abdomen, "They wanted us all dead. However, he shot Shun and I in the stomach rather than in the head like they had done to mother and father. We lived but you could imagine the mental scarring we received. If we don't have nightmares about those days where we were tortured, we dream about our parents dying."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Shion told them and the twins stared deep into his eyes. Shun smiled at him. Unlike those business people or those complete strangers, Shion looked like he genuinely meant those words. Hikaru shot him a look and Shun knew that his older brother was thinking the same thing: This young man was a person they could trust.

The next in line to speak was the timid girl Shion always saw hanging around Shun. Nami looked away from prying eyes, "My name is Nami Sakamoto. I am half-Japanese and half-Canadian. My story is the same as Hikaru's, Shun's, Riku's and Aya's. I didn't lose anything except sleep. Ever since that time eleven years ago, I've been plagued with nightmares. I don't think I'll ever regain peaceful sleep."

"You will, Nami." Shion stated, wishing he could give her a pat on the back. Still, those words made her smile in a way that made her whole face light up. Nami was more adorable when she was happy. He turned to the short-haired girl that was always by Hikaru's side, "Are you ready to start?"

Kaori straightened in her seat, "Yes, Professor." Just as he was going to tell her that he wasn't a professor, she began to speak, "My name is Kaori Kumai and I'm Japanese. My mother died in childbirth when she was trying to give birth to my younger sister, who did not survive. My father married a horrible woman who hates me and he's never around. I'm always alone. My brothers and sisters prefer to be out of the house than be there with me. I know was loneliness is. And I curse it every day. I don't want to ever feel lonely."

Inukashi cleared her throat, "My name is Inukashi Shindo and I'm Japanese." She paused, as if unsure to continue. She played with her hair absentmindedly, "Um, you swear that no one will hear about this?" The question was directed at Shion and he couldn't read the emotion in her face when he assured her that no one would ever find out what they were talking about in that room. She sighed in what seemed to be relief, "Alright then. I'll say it then. Inukashi Shindo never existed."

Silence.

"You don't exist?" Takao asked, looking distressed. Inukashi avoided his gaze while Aria patted her hand, as if urging her to continue.

"What I mean is that I wasn't registered when I was born. My mother, a woman who had no name as well, gave birth to me in a rundown hotel that we used to own. I lived with her until I was eight. She died of sickness but, before she had passed away, she taught me how to survive on the streets. I became a well-known thief and I liked it. One day, when I was going to get caught, Nezumi here saved me. He took me in for a while and gave me the name I have now." Inukashi shrugged, "That's all I got. There's no sob story here. So go help the others, Professor. Because I'm fine."

"That may be so but I'm going to help you, Inukashi." Shion replied.

Aria crossed her arms in front of her chest. "My name is Aria Michaelis and I'm British. Like Inukashi, I don't exist in official records. Unlike Inukashi, I was not raised by my parents. I was raised by a man named Arthur, who said he found me as a baby in a trash can. He never gave me a name so I lived the first years of my life being called 'girl'. Arthur died when I was seven, having been caught with the wrong crowd. I lived on my own, doing whatever it took to survive. I became a boy known only as Orphan to survive. I stole, I killed, you name it. And you know what? I don't regret anything. I did it to survive, after all. When I was twelve, I got mixed up with the bad crowd and I was left to die in some random ditch. I was picked up by a man named Sebastian Michaelis, who was currently working as a butler in some fancy estate. He gave me a name and started educating me. That's why I'm here now. Because of him." She gestured at Takao, "Your turn."

Takao bit his lower lip, staring at Inukashi before he began to speak, "I am Takao Kinomiya. I was born in Japan. I used to live with my parents, my older brother and my older sister. On my fifth birthday, the bad men showed up. They shot my parents in the head. They burned our house. My sister was caught underneath burning debris when I last saw her. Hitoshi and I were taken." He took a deep breath, his eyes staring into the distance, "They played with our heads. We suffered. It was always like that. I think I went crazy because of that.

"I was ten when they took Hitoshi and I into a chamber. They gave Hitoshi a gun and told him to kill me. Hitoshi said no. They shot him and he died. I was alone in the darkness for years. Rin, Tyson, Kai and the others rescued me. They let me live with my cousins for a year. I came here after the year. I'm looking for my sister. She's not dead. She knew how to survive in several scenarios."

A missing sister? Shion pondered the thought, wondering briefly what the possibilities were that she was alive. It was more likely that she had died. However, there was no way he was telling that to Takao. Not when he was still holding out to the idea that she was still alive. He turned to the next person and was mildly surprised when he saw it was Nezumi

Nezumi glanced at Shion before looking away, "Don't expect any sob stories from me. I don't have any problems like everyone else does."

"Liar." Aria and Inukashi said in unison.

"You know you don't have to say anything, Nezumi, if you don't want to." Shion once again said. Nezumi shrugged and then nudged Kai so he could start speaking. Shion was a little disappointed that Nezumi hadn't spoken. His story wasn't as bad as the others, or so he said. So why didn't he want to talk?

Kai's eyes narrowed, as if remembering an unpleasant memory, "I'm Kai Hiwatari and I'm half-Japanese, half-Russian. When I was six, my godparents were murdered and their son was kidnapped. About a year later, he came back but he refused to see me. He left Russia and came to Japan to not see me, my grandfather going along with him. When I was ten, my mother died and my father abandoned me. I was taken to an abbey where I was raised by a man that was a fucking psychopath and enjoyed to inflict mental and physical pain on the children under his care. Luckily, I was taken out of that place when I was twelve. I moved back to the main estate and I lived there for most of life until I was seventeen." He poked Rin, "Apparently, we were getting married."

"Shut up, Kai. That wasn't my decision." Rin replied.

Kai shrugged, "That's all I got." Shion turned to the last person that needed to speak and was met with the eyes that reminded him so much of Natasha. Rin had to be their son. There was no doubt about it.

Rin looked briefly at Kai before facing Shion, "I am Rin Hiwatari," He glared at Kai when the other boy snickered before continuing, "I'm half-Russian, half-Japanese. When I was born, I was born about two months premature and there was a high chance of me dying. Because of that, my parents took care of me and I hardly left the manor. I was six years old when I watched my parents and was kidnapped by the same people that hurt Aya, Nami, Hikaru, Shun and Riku. I was in a coma for five months after that whole ordeal. I moved in with Voltaire and was raised here in Japan for most of my life."

He paused, looking at his lap, "About a year ago, when I was going to marry Kai, I was kidnapped by the same men that killed my parents. They were going to . . . hurt me when Kai came and saved me. I don't think I've ever forgotten about any of those bad times and I've never had a chance to properly vent out my sorrow. I guess that's why I agreed to this."

Shion stared at all of them and, for a moment, he had no idea what to do. All of them held a terrible past, something he could not say he had. They had scars on their bodies and hearts. How could he make them regain what they had lost when all of this happened?

Megumi wanted to smile. Aya wanted to trust people. Riku wanted to be human again. Nami wanted to regain her peace. The twins wanted to live life without people trying to hurt them. Kaori wanted to get rid of the loneliness in her heart. Inukashi wanted to exist. Aria wanted a meaningful existence. Kai, Rin and Nezumi were the only ones who hadn't openly said what they wanted to regain but Shion knew that they had lost something along the way. And he was going to help them all.

"I'll save you all." Shion said, "You won't need to fear the future or mourn the past. I promise."

Nezumi raised his head, staring at the determination shining in Shion's eyes. So, he really meant it, Nezumi thought with a small smile. He had wanted to tell Shion and all these outcasts of society about his problem but decided against it. He wouldn't want to see Shion's face when he discovered that Nezumi wanted to kill someone for revenge.

Ryoko had taken the life of the only person that had understood Nezumi and hadn't treated him like he was a naïve kid. His cousin was always there for him and Eve. So the day he saw Ryoko – who was the same age as him so she had been nine or so – shoot him in cold blood had made him swear to kill the girl. That's why the Deathrunners were created. No one – not Inukashi, not Raidyn, not Ace, not Arwyn, not Aria – knew the reason behind his hatred towards the leaders of the Shadowriders. And he wanted to keep it that way.

Still, he hated that his hatred towards Ryoko had waned when he heard how she had killed the man that had caused Megumi to suffer so much.

"Thank you, Professor." Riku smiled.

Shion wasn't sure if he would ever get rid of that nickname. Aya clapped her hands and grinned, "Let's sweep that under the rug, okay? We should have fun!" She wrapped her arms around Megumi, who lost his poker face and now wore a surprised expression.

"And what do you propose?" Aria asked, smirking at the hyperactive blond. She was sincerely impressed how the blond could so quickly forget about her feelings of sadness but didn't comment.

Aya turned to Shion, "Professor, let's play a game of Never Have I Ever!"

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **Notes for Chapter 6:**

 ***This could've been updated sooner if I had stopped watching Kingdom Hearts. *cries* Roxas! Axel! Xion! Ventus! Aqua! Terra! Riku! Sora!**

 ***Nothing else happened during the making of this chapter nor is there anything worth talking about. Oh well. R &R? **


	8. Chapter 7: Never Have I Ever

**Rating: T+**

 **Pairings: Nezumi x Shion, Kai x Rin, Inukashi x Takao, Christian x Aster, Nami x Shun, Kaori x Hikaru, onesided!Aster x Black, Pia x Hayden, Elizabeth x Edward, Dylan x Nath, onesided!Shion x Safu, implied!Riku x Hilary, Natasha x Haru, onesided!Aster x Drew, onesided!Elle x Nezumi, Ace x Shun, Ritsu x Serenity, Haruko x Riku, Arwyn x Rowan, onesided!Shion x Thomas, Kureno x Megumi, onesided!Aria x Valen**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, rantings from a mad author, inconsistent updates, implying sexual content, grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or Beyblade, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree, who is celebrating her birthday! To ObsessedwithEyeballs, Shadow Bunny Warrior and kateriarellano2, who shared their thoughts by reviewing. And to the one year anniversary of DRAMA Is Now In Session (I can't believe the name stuck...)**

 **Anime: *sees the last time she updated* Yikes. I can't believe I made the fandom that waits for reunion wait for a new chapter. Sorry, dears. I got stuck writing the Never Have I Ever because I haven't played the game. Luckily, I got inspiration. Now, enough about me, to the chapter!**

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **Quote of the Day:**

"To hate something that you used to love is such a painful feeling."

-Ciel Phantomhive _(Black Butler)_

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **7: Never Have I Ever**

"I've never played Never Have I Ever." Riku muttered, playing with the hem of his shirt. He looked around, seeing all the poker faces, and blinked, "What? Do you think a woman that hallucinates about cats walking around the ceiling would play with a dangerous and insane teenager? She was crazy, not suicidal." Shion didn't know if he admired his bluntness or wished that he had more tact.

Aria stifled her chuckle – obviously appreciating his bluntness – before grinning at him, reminding the handicapped male of that cat from Alice in Wonderland that could smile, something no ordinary cat could do, "Let's play it using my rules, okay? Rules are as follow: One person will ask the others if they've ever done something that the askee-."

"-That's not a real word-." Megumi muttered, looking at her with a raised eyebrow, but was ignored by Aria, who continued on her rant as if there had been no interruption.

"-has done. If you have not done it, you take a shot. If no one has done it, then the askee takes a shot. If you've done ten of the things that have been asked, you're out. Now, this game is more like a drinking game with alcohol but we don't have that so we'll use soda." Aria stood up and tapped Nezumi on the shoulder, "Go get some, Nezumi!"

"Why should I?" He replied, yawning. This, in turn, caused Aria to yawn, along with Shion and Riku. The others had averted their eyes before Nezumi had yawned. He already wanted to go back to his dorm and ignore the need to tell Shion about Ryoko and his cousin.

"Because I asked?" She said, raising her eyebrow as if that was obvious, "Come on, you can even take Rin here." She smiled at the raven-haired male who looked at her as if she was insane. She stood up and sat down on Rin's lap, making him flinch at the contact, "Please?"

"Get off me and I'll do it." He stated, looking uncomfortable. Aria giggled and did so, blowing a kiss to Kai. Nezumi snorted, knowing how much Aria loved to mess with everyone and it seemed that she had set her eyes on annoying Kai. After all, the slate-haired boy looked ready to kill his friend.

"Let's go, Hosoya," Rin said, yanking Nezumi from his seat, mildly surprising Nezumi because of his strength. Then again, he had shown how strong he was when he fought against Black. Man, it was good that Rin was not one of his enemies.

Once the two left, Aya turned to Aria, "So, can we prohibit really personal questions? Or do we have to say those, too?"

"All questions are allowed to asked. If someone says 'never have I ever contemplated suicide', then that is an acceptable question," Aria jabbed her finger at Shion, "It'll help the Professor help us nutcases be sane again and see what our problems are."

"Not to mention that it'll strengthen our bonds." Megumi inputted, staring at a wall absentmindedly. He had such a short attention span, Shion thought as he observed the younger male. He wondered if there was a reason for that. He knew Riku's was attributed to his time in a mental institute but had no reason for Megumi.

He sighed. This was going to be a bit more difficult than he had first thought.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

"Soda cans are odd." Rin noted as Nezumi made him carry thirteen of them in his arms. He shivered, the cold of the beverages affecting him, "To be honest, I've never even seen a soda can before."

"How rich are you?" Nezumi asked, paying for the last soda. After he grabbed it, he made sure to grab six from Rin's arms carefully, "How have you never seen a soda can?"

"I was sheltered for most of my life until my parents died, you know," Rin answered as they walked back to the classroom, "and my guardian after that said I had no need to drink this filth."

"You sound as if you had a boring childhood."

Rin shrugged, "I wouldn't say it was boring. I did enjoy things that I was taught, like playing the violin and piano. I used to enjoy making tea ceremonies when I was younger but that was embarrassing once I was ten. Other than that, I would say it was boring."

"Did you even go to school?" Nezumi asked. He had noticed a while back that Rin seemed to be awkward around so many people. He could have brushed it of as being traumatized of people like Aya but the blonde girl seemed okay with being around so many people, as if she was used to the busy school environment.

"One year of high school when I was fourteen," He answered, "I had nothing to do as I had already gotten my degree and I wanted a small taste of school life. As you can probably tell, I was home-schooled, instructed by the best tutors Voltaire could find and pay."

"Voltaire? The name rings a bell." Nezumi thought aloud, trying to remember where he had heard of that name.

"Voltaire Hiwatari, CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises, my legal guardian and Kai's grandfather," Rin answered without blinking, as if these titles had been drilled into his mind the way you would drill formulas, "He groomed me to be a successful heir to my family and to be Kai's spouse."

"That sucks. Were you even given a choice over who you were going to marry?" Nezumi asked, about to open a soda can before stopping when he saw Rin's face, "Don't tell me you didn't get the choice."

"In families like ours, arranged marriages are more common than you think," He answered, "Besides, it was in the will of our parents for us to get married. I had to comply. Not to mention that, if it wasn't Kai, it would've probably been some man or woman I wouldn't even know."

"Rich people are so strange." Nezumi said, his voice showing some disgust.

"You have no idea," Rin replied in a deadpan voice, "What was your childhood like, then, Hosoya?"

Nezumi shrugged, "Normal, I guess. Well, I didn't have any fiancés and I wasn't pushed into learning something I had no interest in. I did regular things, like going to the beach with my sister and parents or going camping or eating takoyaki. Nothing elaborate, you know."

Rin smiled, looking at the soda cans he held, "Then you had a good childhood."

For a moment, Nezumi felt some pity for Rin. This was a person that was forced to learn things adults would enjoy while his childhood was practically robbed from him. Not to mention he was raised to be the perfect spouse for his best friend. He needed to give that Voltaire Hiwatari a good punch.

"Hey, want to learn a trick?" Nezumi asked. When he saw the curiosity in Rin's eyes, he continued, "The soda you got for Kai, shake it as hard as you can." Rin blinked before doing so, frowning at him before Nezumi smirked, "It's a fun activity kids love to do and, occasionally, teenagers do it too."

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. You'll love it." Nezumi replied before spotting the classroom the others were in, "So, what did you do?"

He sighed, "Most of the time, I just stayed at one of the two manors."

"Who needs two manors?" Nezumi asked, sounding surprised.

"My family, who either lived here or in Russia," Rin answered, "I lived here a couple of weeks back when my parents were around." He chuckled, "I remember that they were remodeling the house so I was stuck alone in the garden, playing with an imaginary boy."

"Oh?" Nezumi asked, "You had an imaginary friend?" After all the things he had heard, Rin having an imaginary friend sounded relatable and rather mundane.

Rin nodded, "A boy with slate-colored hair, rat ears and tail and silver eyes," Nezumi paused, staring at Rin in a new light, "He was dressed in all grey and was barefoot, as if he wanted to feel the fresh soil my gardens had. He asked me to play a game and we did."

"And what happened with that imaginary boy?" Nezumi asked.

Rin frowned, "He never showed up again, not after we played one of his games."

"What kind of game?" Nezumi asked, knowing exactly what game Rin and his imaginary friend had played. After all, this all felt too familiar to him.

"A shooting game. And he shot me."

Nezumi's blood froze, pieces of his memory that had been blocked coming back. He now realized why he had thought Rin looked familiar when he had first seen him. Why hadn't he connected the dots that Angel – the young boy from his childhood that haunted him – looked a lot like Rin?

He and Rin had met once, eleven years ago, and Nezumi had shot him.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

"We're back." Nezumi announced, throwing a soda can at Aria. The British girl immediately caught it before smiling at Rin that was carrying all the soda cans. The Russian flinched, not knowing why but that smile reminded him of Kai's and that was not a good thing.

"Are we starting?" Hikaru asked, Kaori leaning on him as she watched something on her phone. Shun immediately took it out of her hands – to her horror – and passed it to Nami. Kaori pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Here." Rin handed Kai a soda can and his husband opened it, only for a mountain of fizz to shoot out of it, soaking Kai's face. Nezumi laughed while Rin frowned, "Is this the reason why you wanted me to shake the soda can, Nezumi?"

Kai huffed before turning to Rin, "Since when do you call him Nezumi?"

"Don't be jealous, honey," Aria replied, making a small braid in Shion's hair. The white-haired didn't mind, finding the girl's fingers to be so relaxing. Aria smirked at Nezumi, who glared at her. Man, Kai and Nezumi were so easy to rile up, "You need a haircut, Professor."

"Since he started calling me Rin," Rin replied before he and Nezumi sat down together, the raven haired male grinning at his husband, "Relax, Kai. Can't I have a friend, now?"

"Not when he's a seme." Aya muttered, causing Nami, Aria and Kaori to giggle. She was promptly ignored.

"So, shall we start?" Shion asked. When everyone nodded, he continued, "We'll go in clockwise order and start with Aria. Then it's Riku, Takao, Nami, Kaori, Shun, Hikaru, Kai, Aya, Megumi, me, Inukashi, Nezumi and, lastly, Rin, alright?" He clapped his hands together, "Let's start, shall we?" He nodded at the British girl, who looked more than happy to start.

"Never have I ever slow danced," She said, making Nezumi wonder why she started with such a tame question. Knowing her, she probably would have started with a sexual one. Even so, he frowned while he, Shion, Nami, Shun, Hikaru, Kai, Aya and Rin took a sip from their sodas.

"Clever move," Rin praised the female, making Kai mumble underneath his breath while Aya patted him in the back. Honestly, Shion thought, Kai had serious jealousy issues. He'd have to remedy that.

"Never have I ever," Riku began, fiddling with his long sleeve, "hijacked a car." While Shion wanted to know why an innocent boy like Riku had hijacked a car, he was too busy seeing Aria, Kaori, Aya, Megumi, Inukashi and Nezumi take a sip.

"Never have I ever," Takao paused to look around, "taken a test." They all groaned and took a sip, Takao beaming when he saw that he had made everyone take a drink. Clever boy, they all thought.

"Never have I ever kissed someone," Nami announced, grinning. Kaori, Shun, Hikaru, Kai, Aya, Megumi and Rin all took a sip, making Inukashi turn to Nezumi, glaring at him.

"I should've known you had lied! You told me that Rebecca had kissed you back in middle school!" She accused Nezumi. The slate-haired teen looked away from her, smirking while Inukashi growled, sounding a lot like a dog, an animal she was often compared to, "I idolized you for a month because of that!"

"Well, I lied." Nezumi replied, Inukashi punching Nezumi's arm. He winced, holding his injured arm, "Cut me a break, Inukashi."

"Can't believe me, Riku, Takao, Shion, Inukashi and Nezumi are the only ones that are still innocent," Aria whispered before wrapping her arms around Riku, "Okay, I kiss Riku, Takao kisses Inukashi and Shion and Nezumi kiss. That way, we won't be the odd ones out.

"No," They all deadpanned, even though it seemed Takao didn't mind the idea while Riku was too busy thinking of another question to ask. Shion and Nezumi turned to each other and looked away with disgust, although a smirk formed on Rin's face when he noticed Shion's small blush.

"Fine, buzzkills."

"Moving on," Kaori said, waving her hand before saying, "Never have I ever gotten a haircut." Shion snickered as he drank, seeing Nezumi do so as he glared at the white-haired male. The others that drank were Riku, Takao and Megumi.

"Never have I ever been on stage." Shun said, turning to his brother and grinning. Hikaru took it in stride before sipping from his drink, Nami, Aya, Nezumi and Rin doing the same.

Hikaru thought for a moment before snapping his fingers and grinned at his twin, "Never have I ever gotten a below average grade." Shun pouted before drinking, Aria, Nami, Kaori, Aya and Inukashi doing the same.

"Never have I ever gotten into a physical fight." Kai said smoothly and ignored the groans from Aria, Kaori, Megumi, Inukashi and Rin, who all took a drink. Rin looked ready to kick Kai, something Shion knew would not end up as a pretty sight.

Aya giggled before speaking, "Never have I ever been in an age-difference relationship." Aria and Rin took a sip, much to Kai's surprise. He stared at his spouse, who glared at him, daring him to ask his question.

"With who?" Kai asked.

"A seventeen year old I dated about three years ago," Rin answered smoothly. Doing the math, though, made Kai frown. If that was the case, then Rin had been fourteen when he had been dating the seventeen year old.

"He could date anyone before you, Kai," Shion said, trying to placate the Russians. If those two got into an argument (or into a physical fight), they'd probably have to be separated by at least ten security guards. After seeing that neither of them was going to fight, Shion nodded at Megumi to continue.

"Never have I ever slept in my significant other's room." Megumi said in a monotone but they all saw the blush in his cheeks, making Aya want to coo at him. After that, she took a drink, along with Aria, Nami, Kaori, Shun, Hikaru, Kai and Rin.

"Never have I ever played an instrument." Shion said, trying to steer the questions away from the romantic tone. Riku, Nami, Kaori, Shun, Hikaru, Aya, Nezumi and Rin all took a drink, Rin mumbling that learning to play multiple instruments had been a bad idea.

Inukashi nodded her head when she finally came up with a good question, "Never have I ever robbed someone." Aria, Kaori, Hikaru, Aya, Megumi and Nezumi all took a drink, Shion being a bit afraid of how many kleptomaniacs there were in the classroom.

Nezumi thought for a moment before speaking, "Never have I ever visited a country that isn't my home country." Everyone but Takao, Megumi and Inukashi took a drink. Aya laughed as she drank, finding this to be fun. Still, the questions were tame.

"Never have I ever shaken a soda can and given it to someone." To Rin's surprise, everyone but Riku and Takao took a drink.

"Okay," Shion turned to Natasha and Haru who had been keeping score, "Aria has nine strikes, Riku has four, Takao has one, Nami has eight, Kaori has eleven, Shun has eight, Hikaru has ten, Kai has six, Aya has twelve, Megumi has eight, I have five, Inukashi has five as well, Nezumi has ten and Rin has nine."

"Kaori, Hikaru, Aya and Nezumi are eliminated!" Aria announced, sticking her tongue out at Nezumi who mouthed 'Fuck you' at her. She waved at them, "That leaves me, Riku, Takao, Nami, Shun, Kai, Megumi, Professor, Inukashi and Rin. However, the clear winner is Takao, as he only got one strike."

"What do I win?" He asked, playing with one of his long stray hairs. Aria frowned and thought about that before Takao brightened, smiling softly before clapping his hands together, "How about a game of unlucky fours?"

"Unlucky fours?" They all questioned.

Takao nodded, "There should be at least thirteen players as this is my unlucky game. We all put our names in a bowl and the unlucky man picks out four names that will have to do a punishment for a whole week. I'll be the unlucky man because I won the Never Have I Ever game, okay?"

"This should be interesting." Aria muttered.

"Anyone have paper?" Shion asked before Megumi passed him a notebook that was lying around in the classroom. Shion pitied poor Drew Dunbroch for leaving his notebook around here before ripping out a paper and cutting it into thirteen pieces, writing with the pen Riku always carried. He folded the papers neatly and cupped his hands together to shake them.

"What's the punishment, though?" Inukashi asked.

"How about they have to cross-dress for a whole week?" Kaori contributed, raising her hand as she spoke, "It's pretty unlucky, as they'll have to do that Saturday and Sunday, our only free days, and the whole school week."

"Okay," Takao agreed, "The unlucky four will cross-dress for a week." He nodded at Shion before picking four pieces of paper. He unfolded the first, "The first unlucky is Aya."

"Damn," Aya pouted, "the male uniform won't suit me very well." She sighed, playing with her long hair and sighed, "Oh well." She had been looking forward to going out around the town with Hiro this week but he'd probably think it'd be out of character for her to be wearing guy clothing.

As she thought about this, Takao has unfolded the next paper, "The second unlucky is Megumi."

Megumi shrugged, not caring. He wasn't going to make a big deal out of it as he had cross-dressed once when he and Ryoko had snuck into an all-girl's school some time ago. He still winced when he remembered his leg hairs being waxed out.

"The third unlucky," Takao paused as he unfolded the paper, "is Nezumi." Inukashi and Aria started laughing while Shion snorted. Nezumi glared at the three, blushing furiously. This sucked. He was laughed at for looking like a girl as it was. This didn't make him feel better.

"And the fourth unlucky is Rin." Takao beamed at Rin while the male slammed his face on a desk and screamed, Kai smirking down at him.

"Now you are going to be my wife."

"I hate you." Rin mumbled.

"I'll do your makeup and hairs and wardrobe, boys!" Aya cooed, Nezumi, Megumi and Rin groaning at that thought while everyone laughed. Shion smiled at the band of misfits he was counseling and he was glad that he had gotten this lot.

"Well, with that concluding thought, this session is over."

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

Outside of Weston Academy, a young woman ran, holding her wounded side with one hand while holding a small bundle on the other as she entered an alley, accidentally kicking a garbage can. Sirens wailed loudly as she ran deeper into the alley, her dark blue jacket catching on a nail. She grunted and freed herself, panting as she ran.

"Where'd she go?" The police asked, stopping their cars while the girl carefully got inside a dumpster, covering her nose and trying not to make a sound while rocking the bundle carefully. The same officer spoke, "Noto-san, are you sure that she came through here?"

"I'm positive," The man replied, his gruff voice making the girl growl, "The thief entered my home and threatened me with a gun, making outrageous claims about me. Luckily, one of my dogs bit her side so she ran. She was also carrying a child so that and the wound mean she couldn't have gotten very far."

"Let's search the other alleys." An officer suggested and the girl was extremely quiet as the officers split, Noto-san running after one while trying to describe his attacker. After the alley was quiet, she sighed in relief.

The baby cooed and she looked down at the child, "There, there, Artemis. You're going to be fine, okay?" The baby babbled at her and she held him close to her chest, "I promised to take care of you, remember? I won't let anyone hurt you." She winced, looking at the blood on her side, "That bastard's going to pay. For killing your mother, for hurting Megumi and Raidyn and making them cry. He'll pay for everything."

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **Notes for Chapter 7:**

 ***The friendship between Nezumi/Rin seemed cute in my head so I had to put it in. Shion and Kai better not get jealous.**

 ***If I had played here, I'd have six strikes. I'm not saying which ones I've done, though. I'm keeping you on your toes.**

 ***I made up the game of Unlucky Fours and I'd play it if I had thirteen friends.**

 ***Beware of Noto-san!**

 ***Artemis means moon or hunter and is a gender-friendly name.**


	9. Chapter 8: Day 1

**Rating: T+**

 **Pairings: Nezumi x Shion, Kai x Rin, Inukashi x Takao, Christian x Aster, Nami x Shun, Kaori x Hikaru, onesided!Aster x Black, Pia x Hayden, Elizabeth x Edward, Dylan x Nath, onesided!Shion x Safu, implied!Riku x Hilary, Natasha x Haru, onesided!Aster x Drew, onesided!Elle x Nezumi, Ace x Shun, Ritsu x Serenity, Haruko x Riku, Arwyn x Rowan, onesided!Shion x Thomas, Kureno x Megumi, onesided!Aria x Valen**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, rantings from a mad author, inconsistent updates, implying sexual content, crossdressing (not much of a warning), serious topics addressed (depression, abuse, rape, etc.), grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or Beyblade, only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree, who made me update for the sake of me working on other NezuShi fics. To those that read and update because you're the only reason this story is still around. Also, in another note, happy birthday to me~**

 **Anime: *waves* Only a month gone? Gasp. What is the occasion? Well, there will be no October update for DINIS as I'll be posting something else about No. 6. Yeah . . . More on that on the ending Author's Note. Well, to the chapter! Nothing cool happens but at least I updated.**

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **Quote of the Day:**

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

-Sirius Black _(Harry Potter)_

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **8: Day 1 of Unlucky Week**

"I managed to sneak in!" Nezumi said to himself as he dropped down from the large walls that surrounded the Mizushima estate. He brushed off the dirt from his gray trousers as he walked around. As he looked at his surroundings, he gasped, "This place is awesome!"

He walked around, staring at the neatly trimmed hedges, white roses, white lilies and other flowers that littered the garden. He picked up a blue flower and blinked, "I've never seen this flower before."

"Who are you?" Nezumi jumped before turning around and seeing a small boy around his age. He had ivory skin, jet-black hair and brilliant blue eyes and was wearing a white kimono with a black sash. He was wearing sandals and had a bouquet of blood-red roses on one hand while he carried an umbrella in the other.

"I'm Nezumi."

"Rat?" The little boy giggled, "That's a funny name." Nezumi pouted while the child laughed. He couldn't hold a grudge, though, because the little boy seemed to kind and innocent for him to be teasing out of malicious intent.

"No, it isn't."

"Sorry for making fun of you," He said, smiling, "I do like your name and your clothes are cool." He gestured at his kimono, "I don't like wearing these, especially these days where I want to run. Then again, I can't run too much or I'll have to go to the hospital again. It's boring just doing nothing, you know?"

Nezumi agreed. He opened his mouth to say so when he heard a gunshot from behind him. He was no longer in the Mizushima estate, the landscape changing so he was now in a very familiar looking alley in a rainy day. He turned to see his deceased cousin laying on a pool of his own blood, a young girl standing over his corpse with the gun that she held being the murder weapon.

The young girl was drenched, the rain having poured heavily on her. She was trembling, the gun making a lot of noise in her shaking hands. She was panting, looking terrified and not the way Nezumi had remembered seeing her on that day.

"Ryo-." She shot someone that was standing behind Nezumi. He turned around to see it was a faceless man that fell. As he fell, Nezumi saw that the surroundings had changed again to a rundown house that looked worse for wear. As the man was now on the ground, Nezumi saw a smaller version of Megumi standing in front of the corpse, looking so lost.

Nezumi turned around to see Ryoko – in her current age – was shooting several faceless people, her once terrified face now cold and emotionless. Finally, she turned to Nezumi, her gun trained at him. He paused, reaching for the gun he always carried.

"There are only two kinds of people in this world, Nezumi," She said, taking the safety off the gun, her eyes dull of any emotion, as if she was just reciting something that had been drilled into her head since she was a child, "Those who steal and those who are stolen from. It seems I have stolen your future."

Nezumi took out his own gun and shot at her, feeling the same familiar rage that overcame him whenever he saw the navy-haired girl that had murdered his cousin. As the bullet hit its target, he heard a small cry of pain that was not Ryoko's. His eyes widened when he saw the now teenaged Rin lying on the ground, a bullet on his chest.

"I've always wanted a friend." He mumbled, his voice that of his child-self, "A rat friend doesn't sound so bad."

Nezumi dropped the gun, trembling. Ryoko was off to the distance, pointing her gun at someone that was cloaked in the darkness. When she shot that person, Nezumi heard a sound of pain and Shion dropped to the ground, a bullet hole on his forehead. Ryoko turned to him, "It seems I'll always be the one stealing something from you.

Nezumi screamed.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

"Nezumi, wake up."

The slate-haired teen did just that, jolting out of bed to meet with the empty eyes of the young man that he had seen in his dream. Although, Megumi did look to be more emotionless in reality than he was in dreams.

He thought back to his dream, wondering why in the world he had been bothered so much by Shion's death. Ace couldn't be right in him still having feelings for the white-haired boy, right? Impossible. Shion was a menace and he annoyed the hell out of Nezumi.

So why did he feel so horrified by seeing his corpse? He decided not to dwell on Shion, Rin or Ryoko as those feelings were too complicated at the moment. So he decided to dwell on the one person who Nezumi didn't have complex feelings of hatred, friendship or love for.

"What are you doing in the Emerald Serpents dorm?" Nezumi asked Megumi, turning to see if his roommate was around. He saw that Ace was in his bed, an arm wrapped around Raidyn who had apparently slept here again. He wondered why the younger boy was having more nightmares these days.

"I snuck in." Megumi replied, poking Nezumi's nose, making him frown at the male's oddness, "Kureno's window was locked. His parents grounded him. They said that I was not in trouble because I was probably dragged into the mess by Kureno."

"Were you?"

Megumi shrugged, "Nikko Amiya said Kureno was a bad person. I had to stab him with the fork in his shoulder. It was just rather unfortunate that a security guard caught me." Nezumi mentally reminded himself to not talk crap about Mikami ever again. He would not like it if he one day woke up with a spork sticking out of his eye because Megumi sounded like the type to do that.

"So why are you here?"

Megumi looked up, twirling his hair on his finger, "We need to go to find you some girl's clothes. Before anyone wakes up and sees you not in them."

"Excuse me?" Nezumi muttered before the events of the previous day returned to him and he groaned, putting a hand on his forehead, "Never mind. I remember."

"Should we go?" Megumi asked and that's when Nezumi finally took in the raven. He gawked, Megumi's hair now long – extensions? – while his chest was big as if he had breasts. He was dressed in a black shirt with dark blue jeans that did look good on him and made him look more feminine than usual.

"What are you wearing?" Nezumi hissed.

Megumi blinked before looking at the clothes he was currently wearing, "Asuka's hand-me-downs. She wanted to throw them away but I decided to keep them, as Ryoko has asked me to do some crossdressing before," He answered, brushing his hair back, "Now, let's hurry up and get you into girl's clothes. I think I have something that will look good on you."

Nezumi couldn't have hated his life more than he did at that moment.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 _Weston Academy, Sakura, Japan_

 _Saturday, September 7, 7:19 a.m._

Shion woke up to Aster talking with someone on the phone. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on the conversation but it had caught his attention as Aster had been speaking his native tongue of English, much to his surprise as Aster didn't have a habit of doing so while he was in Japan. The other white-haired boy had also sounded very distressed, almost saddened.

"No, no, Mother," Aster's English accent echoing softly in the quiet room, as if he was trying hard not to speak loudly and wake Shion up, "I cannot return to England. My studies-. Yes, I've been reading the letters the suitors give me-. No, I am not accepting them, Mother."

There was silence as the other person – Aster's mother – spoke. Aster's silence worried Shion but he didn't dare get up, worried over how Aster would react upon learning that Shion had listened to his conversation. He'd get upset over it and that was a fact.

"No, I am not going to be used anymore, Mother!" Aster choked out, still talking in a hushed tone, "I grow tired of these games that you enjoy to play. I am only remembered as your son, as father's son, whenever it's convenient for you or father. You sent me to _fucking_ Japan so you wouldn't see your mistake.

"That's the issue, isn't it? I _disgust_ you. Seeing me reminds you of him-. Don't tell me that, Mother. Not now, when I am no longer the naïve child I once was. I have a future here in Japan, now. I am _not_ going back to England and I am _not_ marrying someone you decide is perfect for me. I can decide that on my own. Screw that, I'm staying here with Elizabeth and Edward. That's final. Goodbye." Aster ended the call, the room silent once again.

Shion bit his lower lip. He couldn't feel sorrier for his longtime friend than he did now. He hated how shitty Aster's life had been. A life filled with him wanting to be accepted by parents that wanted to deny his existence, a life where he had tried so hard to make his family proud, a cold life where he was neglected by the people he had desperately wanted love from. He sometimes wondered how Aster hadn't ended up in counseling with the others. He needed it.

"Fuck." Aster whispered, still speaking in English before dissolving in a small fit of sobs, Shion wanting to do nothing but hug his friend, "I am a mess." He sniffed and got out of bed, his cell phone ringing, playing No Reason by Weiss. Aster ignored the call and headed to the door, leaving the room.

Shion sat up, Natasha and Haru appearing by his bedside and looking at him with a worried expression. He sighed, running a hand over his hair and messing up his bed hair, "If you look at this world closely, you'll see that everyone has something they hide, something that kills them on the inside."

"Isn't that the truth," Natasha muttered, floating up until she reached the ceiling, brightening as she knew how she could make Shion forget about Aster for a moment. No one deserved to wake up and listen to something like that, after all, "Hey, Shion, are you curious over how Aya, Nezumi, Megumi and Rin look like crossdressing?"

"Not really." Shion muttered.

"You don't want to see Nezumi dressed in the drag?" Haru asked, nudging Shion's arm but the white-haired male felt nothing except a chill, which wasn't so surprising as this was a ghost that was trying to touch him.

"No." Shion answered. He did not want to see Nezumi with enlarged breasts or with a skirt on. It just seemed really strange to him because it just weirded him out. It couldn't be because he liked Nezumi as a guy, right?

"Fine. But I want to see Rin dressed as a girl!" Natasha said, getting out of the room with a squeal. Haru and Shion both rolled their eyes but followed the insane red-head, Shion opening the door before trying to leave the room because it was become a habit of trying to walk through a door and bashing his face on it.

"No interest at all in seeing Nezumi as a girl?" Haru prodded, raising an eyebrow, "The Shion I knew would be using this as blackmail material. So, what's up? You catching feelings for Nezumi?"

"In Natasha's dreams," Shion deadpanned.

The two reached the lobby where they saw a young woman was waiting, sitting upright on the couch while her ankles were crossed, making her look like a proper lady. She was very beautiful, with long, silky looking black hair and vivid purple eyes that could not compare it's hue with Aya's. Her chest was well developed and she was dressed in skinny jeans, a form-fitting light blue shirt and was carrying a bag on one hand.

"If you were not attracted to Nezumi, I would tell you to try to ask this young lady out. She's gorgeous." Haru whispered to Shion before he started looking around, "I hope Natasha did not hear me say that."

She looked up, her eyes piercing Shion's, before she spoke in flawless Japanese despite her foreign look, "Good morning, you two. If it is convenient to you, can you help me in telling me where can I find Rin Hiwatari?"

She spoke in very formal and polite Japanese and her voice was as pleasant as her face, Shion thought with a blush. He normally did not notice females but this young woman was very different from the women he saw every day.

"He's in room-." Shion stopped before her words finally reached him, "Wait. You two?"

"Yeah?" She raised a slender eyebrow, questioning him, before she motioned towards Haru, "You and your raven-haired buddy with the red eyes. Isn't he too old to be going to this school? He looked to be twenty."

"I'm twenty-five, just so you know. Anyways, you can see me?" Haru asked, incredulous. Now this was something new. In all his years of living with the ghosts, Shion had never come across anyone that had been able to see Natasha or Haru. He had even gone to those ghost conventions and all the people that had claimed to have seen ghosts hadn't even felt Haru or Natasha.

"Yes? Glad we sorted things out." She stood, tossing her hair away and standing up and Shion realized that the young woman was taller than he was. She was probably six feet tall or so, he thought, is she some sort of super model? She cleared her throat politely to gain their attention, "So, Rin's room?"

"Oh. Room 218." Shion said. The young woman nodded her thanks and went towards the rooms, her hair swaying slightly while she moved with the grace of a dancer. She paused and turned around, "I am Senna Vavilov, if you are curious. It was a pleasure meeting you two."

With that final statement, Senna left, heading towards Rin's room and making the duo slightly curious over what she was going to do. After a while, Shion and Haru both looked at each other and screamed, probably causing the entire dorm to wake up but, at that moment, neither of them cared.

"She saw you!"

"She saw me!"

Shion wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulders and then came back to reality when his arms passed through Haru's body. He stared at his hands then looked back to Haru, "How? No one's seen you in all the years we've been together. So why now?"

"I guess we just never met a girl like that."

Shion heard laughter in the distance and frowned, heading in the direction of the laughter because that was Aster's laugh. After what had happened in their room, Shion wanted to know what had caused such a reaction out of his friend. Haru distantly heard Natasha's cooing but wasn't sure.

"Shut up!"

"Y-You are-." Aster dissolved in a fit of laughter and now Shion was really curious. He jogged to the place where he could hear Aster laughing and stopped when he reached said place. He paused, blinking to see if what he was seeing was real.

Megumi and Nezumi were both dressed as females, a red-faced Nezumi trying to rip Aster's phone from his grasp, yelling for him to delete something while Aster, in a fit of hysterics, shook his head. Megumi just watched the exchange with his usual poker face before he saw Shion, "Good morning, Professor."

"Morning, Megumi." Shion waved at the raven-haired male who looked very feminine at that moment with his long dark hair, fake breasts and girl's clothes that made him look like he had curves. He wondered for a moment how Kureno would react to seeing Megumi like this and then decided to not think about it.

Nezumi was also dressed like a girl. His long hair that he usually had in a ponytail was loose and made it to his shoulders, which made Shion blush because he looked good with his hair down. He had fake breasts on like Megumi and was dressed in his usual casual attire but his breasts made his clothes look more feminine. Shion snorted when he saw Nezumi was wearing lipstick.

Nezumi and Aster turned to him, Nezumi turning red while Aster grinned, waving his phone in his direction while Nezumi tried with more vigor to get it back, "Shiiiiiion! Guess who just caught Hosoya in the drag?"

"No need to take a picture, Aster. He'll be like that for a whole week." Shion told him and Aster just smirked widely at Nezumi, who shuddered. He forgot that this small white-haired friend of Shion's was a scary person to cross.

"I wonder if Rin is ready. He said he was going to get a professional's help in dressing up." Megumi muttered before taking Nezumi's hand, "Let's go see if our fellow unlucky is ready!"

"Why?" The slate-haired male asked, narrowing his eyes at the black-haired male.

Megumi's eyes shined and that must have been the closest thing he could come to show happiness, "We're going to have a day out in the streets of Sakura, that's why! So let's see if Rin's ready!"

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 _Weston Academy, Sakura, Japan_

 _Saturday, September 7, 7:49 a.m._

Kai woke up and, when he saw a young woman that looked identical to Rin, he nearly yelled for his partner to wake up and see his female doppelganger before it dawned on him that the girl _was_ Rin, who looked very uncomfortable in his clothes and makeup.

Kai sat up in bed and then gawked at Senna, who was standing behind Rin with a smile on her face, "What the hell are you doing here, Vavilov? Don't you have kids to sacrifice so you can have eternal beauty?"

Senna scowled and flipped him off, "Rude as always, you little shit. I never agreed to you marrying my little Rin, you know. My poor _petit frère_. _Avait-il d'épouser un monstre?_ "

"No one asked for your opinion." Kai muttered. He had a deep grudge against the Russian-French girl as she had a habit of trying to get him and Rin divorced because Kai "wasn't good enough for my little brother". At least she didn't bring her demon pack with her to torture him this time.

The young woman was a very beautiful person – hell, she was rising to become a popular actress in Japanese movies and television and was already a supermodel – but Kai didn't see the appeal in her, mostly because he had seen her "dark side" and had met her as one of Rin's only friends from his time in Rosengates Academy, the rival school to Weston Academy.

It was a wonder that she was allowed in the school. Kai wondered who Senna killed to get inside. Wait, Senna didn't kill; she hired people to do that for her so she wouldn't get her own hands dirty. She would make a better mafia boss than anything.

"Leave Senna-nee-san alone, Kai," Rin said, tossing his hair back and turning around to face Senna, "Thanks for helping with this, Sen. You're the best." Senna stuck out her middle finger to Kai, looking smug, as Kai was reminded that Rin preferred her and the demon pack over him, which was very annoying.

With Senna's help, Rin looked as if he was biologically female (which wasn't much of a feat because he naturally looked girly). He was dressed in a light pink sweater, a black skirt that was showing Rin's slender legs, knee-high white socks, black shoes, sapphire earrings (clip-ons) and a simple black choker. He was also wearing extensions so his hair was now up to his back but they looked very natural. Senna had also put some light makeup on him, which consisted of eyeliner, some blush and light pink lipstick. He also had fake breasts on and it looked as if it was a C-cup.

Kai stared for a while before giving Rin a smirk, "Wow. Now you really are my wife."

"Can I stab him with the eyeliner?" Rin asked, his glare still as deadly even if he was dressed as a girl. Suddenly, Kai was very glad Rin was a guy. A PMS-ing Rin would be a true nightmare, after all. He'd have been dead by now if Rin had been born a girl so he was glad that the Japanese-Russian male was born a boy.

"Go ahead. I've been trying to do that since you two got married," Senna answered, sitting down on their shared bed – as a married couple, Voltaire had asked that Rin and Kai be put in the same room with just one bed – and taking out her phone, "I'm meeting up with the others later, Rin. Wanna come?"

Rin paled and Kai remembered the crazy demon pack – Kay, Atticus, Rai, Nikko, Day, Alexa, Theron, Arthur, Mason and Lucy – that were some of Rin's only friends and wondered how they would react to seeing their "little brother" as their "little sister". He now wanted Rin to meet up with the demon pack so he would be teased by them for once.

"No thanks. I know that Atticus would never let me live this down, the way he wouldn't stop singing that song once when Eden and I were caught sneaking out of class." Rin answered with a small smile before stretching, "And I can't imagine how horrified Kay will be seeing me like this. Besides, I have other plans."

"Like what?" Senna and Kai asked. Rin pushed his hair back and grinned, Senna cooing mentally at how adorable Rin looked as a girl while Kai was just glad because Rin looked happy for once.

"I'm having a day out with the girls."

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **Anime: Woohoo! I've done it! *dies* The September Surge has been completed! Anyways, review because I love to hear what you guys think about the chapter. See you guys in November or in Trick and Treat in October!**

 ****Notes for Chapter 8****

 ***We all know why Nezumi was devastated in his dream of Shion dying, right?**

 ***I really love Megumi's character. Hehe**

 ***Poor Aster. I didn't mean to make him suffer but I don't control where this story goes.**

 ***Senna Vavilov, the first person besides Shion to see the ghosts? What does this mean for the next chapters?**

 ***Senna's French talk: little brother. Did he have to marry a monster?**


	10. Chapter 9: Girl's Day Out

**Rating: T+**

 **Pairings (yaoi/yuri): Nezumi x Shion, Kai x Rin, onesided!Christian x Aster, onesided!Black x Aster, Nath x Dylan, onesided!Drew x Aster, Ace x Shun, onesided!Thomas x Shion, Kureno x Megumi, onesided!Aria x Senna**

 **Pairings (hetero): Takao x Inukashi, Shun x Nami, Hikaru x Kaori, Hayden x Pia, Edward x Elizabeth, onesided!Shion x Safu, implied!Riku x Hilary, Haru x Natasha, onesided!Nezumi x Elle, Ritsu x Serenity, Haruko x Riku, Arwyn x Rowan, onesided!Valen x Aria, past!Marc x Jenna**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs (and loads of them, haha), rantings from a mad author, (very) inconsistent updates, implied sexual content, crossdressing, serious topics addressed such depression, abuse, rape, self-harm, etc., grammatical errors and no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or Beyblade (I'm only borrowing Kai, to be honest), only the plot and the OCs. They belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree, as usual. To all those that read, favorite, follow and comment. And to that one Guest that stayed up until 5 a.m. reading this and finding out that this shitty author hadn't updated in a year. This shitty author apologizes to everyone.**

 **Anime: *checks the last time DINIS was updated* What the fuuuuuuuu-. Where does time go? *checks up on MIAB, EDIH, PROGRAM Nezumi, Story of Evil oneshots, Trick and Treat, Frozen Butterfly Wings and One Reason* *needs to stop starting fics and finishing others* Sorry, sorry, sorry. I lost inspiration for the longest time for DRAMA and I was focused too much on finishing MIAB and starting up other fics, as well as some original stories in Wattpad. Really, you can kill me if it makes you guys happy.**

 **Rin: Everyone probably forgot what the story was about.**

 **Anime: Again, many sorries. DRAMA wasn't a fic I wanted to work on for a while but I felt bad since so many people like it (it's the fic that has the most favorites and follows, I love all of you for liking this mess of a story) and because I owed it to that one Guest that stayed up until 5. Thank you for your comment because that made me return. This chapter is for you! So, please enjoy!**

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **Quote of the Day:**

Do not pity the dead. Pity the living, and, above all, all those who live without love.

-Albus Dumbledore ( _Harry Potter_ )

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

9: Girl's Day Out

 _Weston Academy, Sakura, Japan_

 _Saturday, September 7, 9:23 a.m._

"You look ridiculous, Hosoya," Kai said to Nezumi when the slate-haired boy appeared. Nezumi glared at him and didn't tell him anything because, unlike him, Kai's spouse looked like an actual woman. He hated this curse of a game Takao had made them play.

"Shut up." Rin said, stepping on Kai's foot with the heels Senna had made him wear. Kai hissed and Rin smiled at Nezumi, "Don't let his words get to you, Nezumi. He's just an idiot so don't get too agitated."

Seeing Rin smile at him reminded him of his dream and Nezumi felt the guilt from all those years ago return. Rin didn't seem to notice his guilt, having already turned around to search for the others in Shion's counseling group. He, Nezumi, Kai, Shion, Inukashi and Megumi were already in the gates and, to Nezumi and Kai's horror, Senna and Aster had decided to tag along.

At the moment, Senna was fussing over Megumi, muttering a few words in French under her breath while the poker-faced boy looked unnaturally stiff. Kai supposed it had to do with the fact that Senna had her face too close to his and he valued personal space. Nezumi knew it had to do with the fact that Senna was a complete stranger to Megumi.

"Hello, everyone." A voice said and they turned to see Riku making his way toward them, Nami pushing him on his wheelchair. Following closely behind were Hikaru, Kaori and Shun, all of them snickering. Everyone briefly what was the reason for it until Takao came along dragging Aya to them.

Senna laughed, not bothering to hide her laughter while Aster shared her sentiments. Rin, Megumi and Nezumi did nothing and, instead, waited to meet the fourth unlucky.

Aya didn't look too different, except her hair was in a low ponytail the way her boyfriend often wore it. Her breasts were hidden by the T-shirt Hikaru had given her and she was wearing tattered jeans courtesy of Hikaru as well. She was wearing black running shoes that seemed odd on her considering her usual footwear and there was not a shred of makeup on her.

She was blushing brightly and Nezumi rolled his eyes. It was less humiliating to dress as a guy. At least girls wore jeans too. He was stuck in a skirt thanks to Senna who, open hearing about the dare, had demanded he wear it. So he, Rin and Megumi were wearing skirts and he would kill Aster if he dared to whistle at him one more time.

"Well, Aya darling, you don't look too different." Senna teased, patting the younger girl's shoulder, "You always did have B-cups."

"At least I don't have those monsters you call breasts!" Aya spluttered out and that just made Senna laugh. Shion didn't understand much on the reason Aya was insecure over her average sized breasts but he supposed it was a girl thing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nami, Kaori and Inukashi stare at their breasts and he sighed. Girls.

"Hellooo~!" Aria yelled, dressed in her usual punk outfit that Nezumi was used to seeing on her. As she made her way over to them, she paused when she saw Senna and stiffened, "S-Senna Vavilov?!"

"Ah, you know me?" Senna blinked and Kai felt annoyed. That'd probably inflate her big ego.

"O-Of course I do? Who wouldn't? You're a rising European model and I've been seeing your photos since you started!" Aria said, half stuttering and making her Japanese sound strained and heavily accented.

Inukashi nudged Nezumi. He frowned and she snickered, mouthing something. When Nezumi frowned, she leaned closer, "Aria is thirsty." Nezumi started to chuckle, Inukashi smirking wildly. First the headmaster Valen and now the Russian-French model? Aria was trying to date way out of her league.

"You flatter me, dear." Senna smiled and Aria blushed at the smile directed at her. Shion found it comical that the girl who had claimed to not have cared over her past actions was acting like a normal high schooler now.

"Well, since we're all here, shall we go?" Shion asked.

"Yup, let's do." Nami agreed as they headed into town.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 _Weston Academy, Sakura, Japan_

 _Saturday, September 7, 10:29 a.m._

"But are you okay?" Kureno asked into the phone, leaning on the tree the Shadowriders had in their spot in Weston. All of the Shadowriders - Matt, Ryoga, Mikako, Marc, Haruko, Katsu, Kailey, Arine, Blayke, Kuri, Sean, Kin, Thomas, Alyson and Asuka - with the exception of Megumi were there with him, listening to his conversation with their rogue leader.

 _"Somewhat,"_ Ryoko's ragged voice responded from the other side, _"Sorry to say that Jenna is dead, of course. The bastard deserves to rot for what he did to her."_

"Agreed." Kureno said with a glare that was directed no one, "Noto caused a lot of harm to so many people but he has his connections so people fear doing anything to him."

"It's despicable," Sean hissed, his best friend Matt patting his back to placate him. All of them hated Noto with a passion, had hated since discovering what he had done to Megumi and that hatred had grown after finding out he had been the one that had hurt the Deathrunner Raidyn. That's why Jenna and Ryoko had gone to kill him but now Jenna was dead and had left behind her baby.

If anyone looked the most hurt out of anyone it, was Marc, Jenna's boyfriend and father of Artemis. Marc - a fourth year Sapphire Owl with flaming red hair and forest green eyes - had been ready to get married with Jenna after graduation and it seemed that it would never happen now. His best friend Ryoga - a third year Crimson Lion with brown hair and violet eyes - just stood near him silently, offering his silent support.

"What happens now?" Arine asked, her arms crossed in the same way her brother's, Blayke, were. The twins - known as the Yin-Yang Twins - were fourth year Emerald Serpents that had the same light blue eyes but reversed hair colors. While Arine had black hair with golden highlights, Blayke had golden hair and black highlights and the two wore pieces of the yin-yang around their necks. Arine was the yin and Blayke was the yang and it suited them well.

"We should at least tell Megumi something." Thomas inserted.

"No thanks." Mikako shook her head, "Megumi is getting better. Hearing about that bastard might make him relapse or something." Mikako was a first year Golden Badger with slate hair - something a lot of them secretly hated since it reminded them of Nezumi - and teal eyes that were obscured by her glasses.

 _"She's right."_

Kureno thought it would be best if Megumi knew what was going on but a selfish part of him didn't want him to know. His dear boyfriend, the one that would sneak into his dorm because he feared his nightmares, didn't need to know about this.

"What you should do is stay in Weston and keep an eye in Nezumi Hosoya," Ryoko replied curtly, "If he or any of the Deathrunners finds out about my condition, he would jump at the chance of killing me. Natalie, Anne and Nuriko are waiting at our hideout and that's where I'm going."

"Fuck." Kureno muttered, "Hosoya is heading into town right now."

"You got to be kidding me, Mikami! Why didn't you say anything?!" Asuka shouted, startling Kailey who had been spacing out for a while. Asuka was a third year Golden Badger with violet hair and green eyes while Kailey was an American from the Golden Badgers with wavy, waist-length blonde hair emerald-green eyes.

"It's not like Ryoko said anything before." Katsu said, Alyson nodding in agreement. Kin and Kuri exchanged glances but the two friends said nothing, probably finding no fault with Kureno's actions.

Katsu was a second year Crimson Lion with dark green hair that jutted up in spikes and dark blue eyes. Alyson was a first year Emerald Serpent with bright blonde hair with a streak of red in her bangs and red eyes that would intimidate anyone.

Kin was a second year Sapphire Owl that had dark brown hair and blue eyes while Kuri was a second year Sapphire Owl that had orange hair and grey eyes.

 _"I apologize. Check that he doesn't find me."_ Ryoko's voice sounded more ragged, _"I'll check up on you guys later when I can. Say hello to Megumi for me."_ The call ended, Kureno looking troubled.

"Where is Megumi, anyways? He's usually in your room." Arine asked, breaking the silence. Kureno pouted and she chuckled, "Your parents grounded you, I suppose, so your window was locked so Megumi wasn't allowed in."

"Aww, Mikami is going through Megumi-withdrawal." Kuri cooed, the others laughing as Kureno huffed in annoyance. It was no secret among the Shadowriders that Kureno had become addicted to cuddling with Megumi and it was something his parents knew about too.

So, in order to effectively punish Kureno, they seperated him from Megumi. It made Kureno more irritable and grumpy and cold and less likely to do something wrong again. The funniest part for all of them was that Megumi never seemed to be bothered by it. Then again, Megumi immediately rushed to Kureno whenever the other boy's punishment was done.

"Shut up." Kureno huffed. He hadn't seen Megumi since yesterday and it irked him.

"I don't mean to start gossip," Alyson said in a teasing tone, "but I saw Megumi sneaking into the Emerald Serpents dorms. He entered Ace Miyamoto and Nezumi Hosoya's room." She felt some satisfaction upon seeing Kureno's fist clench. She giggled, "I think Nezumi and Megumi make a lovely couple."

They all chuckled because seeing Megumi with someone like Nezumi was laughable. The boy didn't see anyone in that manner except for Kureno and Kureno knew that. Nezumi's intentions, however, were what worried Kureno.

"Nezumi Hosoya!" Kureno yelled, running towards the gates in the hopes of finding Megumi or Nezumi, "Touch one hair on _my_ Megumi's head and you're dead!"

"He's too easy." Arine laughed.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 _Sakura, Japan_

 _Saturday, September 7, 10:35 a.m._

Nezumi sneezed and Shion frowned, stopping to check up on him while the others continued on their walk, "Are you getting sick on us?"

"No," He said, looking around, "I think someone is just gossiping about me."

"You have plenty of enemies as it is." Aria muttered, distracted as she was staring at Senna who was speaking with Rin in Russian a couple of feet away from her. She sighed, "I didn't know Russian was such a beautiful language."

"There's something wrong with you." Inukashi told her.

"What about your undying love for Valen?" Nezumi questioned, half teasing Aria because this was his revenge against all the years of Aria teasing him over his "crush" on Shion.

Aria sighed dramatically, "My love still stands for him. Ah, you can't make me choose between the hot headmaster and the hot super model, you guys. Can I choose both?"

"No." Nezumi and Inukashi deadpanned. Aria deflated, staring at Senna with something that might have been longing. Either that or she was just emotionlessly looking at her breasts.

"Professor, look!" Kaori pointed excitedly at some building, "It's an arcade! I hope there's DDR." Hikaru tried to scoot away from his athletic girlfriend. As much as he loved Kaori, he hated playing any sort of game with her considering that she was very competitive to the point of insanity.

"No way." Aya half-cried, "The last time you dragged us to play DDR, Nami nearly passed out and Kai ended up punching some guy that was checking out Rin and we were kicked out."

What kind of people was Shion friends with now?

"You guys must have loads of fun," Aster laughed, looking happier than he was in the morning. Shion tried hard to remember but it was hard to do so. He probably wouldn't say anything comforting to him, anyways.

"I think I look great." Megumi said out of the blue, "Senna, you outdid yourself." They turned to see he was staring at his reflection in wonder, twirling often to see the way the skirt moved. Was it just him, Shion wondered, or did Megumi's eyes seemed to twinkle, "Can't wait to surprise Kureno."

"Don't tell me dress up is one of Mikami's kinks." Nezumi looked almost disgusted by the idea. Aria and Inukashi seemed to share the same sentiment. Rin knew they were only acting that way because they couldn't stand Megumi's boyfriend.

Megumi shrugged and Senna hugged him, cooing at him, "You're right. I did outdo myself with you. Mostly because you're not a wimp that complained over your hair or me poking your eye out with the eyeliner."

Nezumi and Rin both glared at her at the comment. Nezumi had allowed her to style his hair in a feminine manner but had drawn the line with the flower ornament she had attempted to put on him while Rin had been constantly complaining over the eyeliner. Kai snorted, finding their glares directed at the Devil herself hilarious.

"Senna-chan, don't tease them too much," Shun said while Hikaru wolf-whistled in their direction. Rin responded with a one fingered salute that Senna chastised him as it was not "very lady-like".

"This is a fun outing." Riku said moments later, looking around in wonder, "This was a good idea, even if Aya, Nezumi, Rin and Megumi are crossdressing. I'm also surprised that no one has recognized Senna yet."

Rin and Kai weren't very surprised as most of the others were. Rin could see some bodyguards trailing behind them, no doubt keeping the paparazzi and crazy fans away from Senna and maybe even Nezumi. Or, he thought while feeling sick to his stomach, they found out that the newlywed Hiwataris were here and were obligated to keep the media away from them.

"I wonder why too." Nezumi muttered.

"Let's not dwell on that." Senna said before humming, "What movies are there in the cinema? I haven't watched a proper movie in ages." Aria blushed from the corner of Shion's eyes and he almost laughed when Inukashi nudged her ribs.

"Senna-nee-san, are you suggesting we watch a movie like some kind of cliche Saturday outing?" Rin asked, tripping slightly on his shoes. He huffed, some of his hair extensions getting on his face. With the look he had, he looked like a regular girl that was throwing a bitch fit.

Senna nodded, "Why not? Movies are fun." She looked at all of them, "Obviously we should go to the movies, seeing as we have so many couples here."

"Couples?" Shion and Nezumi asked, raising their eyebrows.

"Yeah." She pointed at Kai and Rin, "Those two, unfortunately," She pointed at Kaori, Hikaru, Shun and Nami, the two couples holding hands. Shun and Nami broke away, looking away with blushes in their faces, while Hikaru and Kaori only held hands tightly, "Those two pairs." She walked closer to Riku, "Riku and Aya are both dating someone else so they could be a pair."

Riku blushed, "I'm not dating Hilary yet, Senna-rose."

"Takao and the girl with the brown hair can be together," Senna continued, grouping Takao and Inukashi. Aria and Nezumi couldn't contain the small grin on their faces when Inukashi turned red when Takao boldly grabbed her hand to mirror Hikaru and Kaori's positions.

"Cute Megumi can be with the white haired boy with green eyes." Shion sighed, resigning himself to being paired with Nezumi again. Aster and Megumi shared a glance and frowned. It was odd seeing them paired together, as Megumi already had a boyfriend and Aster was forever pining after Christian.

"You two," She placed her hands on Nezumi and Shion's shoulders, "are an obvious couple." She winked at Shion with a hint of mischief that reminded him too much of Natasha at the moment. Were Senna and Natasha distantly related or something?

"That leaves you and Aria together, demon," Kai noted, voice almost in a deadpan, "I wasn't aware that your type were punk, almost flat-chested English gangsters with an affinity for smoking, Senna."

"Tsk tsk, Kai," Senna said in a sickly sweet voice that she only seemed to make whenever she was talking with Kai, "You know I don't have a type. Besides, Aria is adorable." She patted Aria's head and Nezumi wondered if his close friend was even alive at this point. She was having physical contact with Senna Vavilov, her woman crush, and said crush had said she was adorable.

"Well, the smoking is a bad habit but, other than that, Aria is fine." Senna said before grabbing Aria's hand - Aria was definitely dead at this point, Inukashi and Nezumi decided - and pulling her along, "Come on! Let's see if they're playing a horror movie right now!"

"Senna-nee-san, you can be such a pain." Rin sighed before they all followed Senna and the dying Aria. All of them currently unaware that Ryoko, Nezumi's hated enemy and friend of Megumi, was only a block away and was slowly making her way to their direction with a twisted man in hot pursuit.

 _ **~~~DRAMA~~~**_

 _Sakura, Japan_

 _Saturday, September 7, 11:49 a.m._

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" A man in his mid-forties with black hair and black eyes yelled into the phone, "The bitch tried to kill me and you still can't find her? Why do I pay any of you to do anything if you can't even find one girl in this damn city? She has blue hair!"

Someone attempted to talk and the man growled, "The police won't be constantly on the lookout for her. Do you think I don't know who she happens to be here? Find her and give me her head." He hung up, angry and frustrated. If they were unable to find her, she'd be able to come back and attempt to kill him again. Something told him that she wouldn't commit the same mistake twice.

Ryoko, the Blue Dragon of Sakura, was his only lead to Wilson's brat. She was probably the only witness of what he did to that other child, if her accusations meant anything. She was the only witness to the murder of that foreign girl.

Ryoko had to be captured by him, no matter the cost.

The phone rang and Noto immediately answered it. He was about to speak when he was interrupted, "Someone spotted a girl with Ryoko's description about ten minutes ago near the movie theater. We're heading over to capture her."

Noto smiled.

Good news at last.

 _ **~~~DINIS~~~**_

 **Anime: Yup. Hopefully I can renew my inspiration for DRAMA and return soon and not in another year. I don't promise anything. Just look out for my other No. 6 fics and we'll call it even, alright? Drop your comments on this fic and, yes, you guys are allowed to chew me out because I've been a terrible author. Now, to work on Frozen Butterfly Wings and Trick and Treat, my seasonal fics, so they don't suffer DRAMA's tragedy. Bye bye!**

 ****Notes for Chapter 9****

 ***This crossdressing is such a blessing to write.**

 ***Breast sizes: In Japan, and probably in another countries, they probably use centimeters to talk about bust size. However, as an American, we deal with cup sizes. And, surprisingly, I came upon this information and was a bit shocked. Asian countries like China, Japan and Korea most likely have A to B cup. Senna, as a Russian-French girl, has the possibilty to have from B-cups to double D cups. Hers are D-cups, btw.**

 ***Aria is bisexual. What is in the water in Weston Academy that there are so many homosexual characters?**

 ***One of my favorite side pairings is turning out to be Kureno x Megumi. It's them, Nath x Dylan, Ace x Shun and Hayden x Pia. Hurray for side pairings!**

 ***Kureno's parents being supportive is so nice but I love how I made them know that the only way to punish their son is by seperating him from his boyfriend.**

 ***Kaori is a fiercely competitive gamer since she is a blader in Beyblade: MIAB, where she's originally from. Since Beyblade doesn't exist in the world of DRAMA, her competitive nature in Beyblade transferred into other games.**

 ***Pardon Aria for being so thirsty. Haha, just kidding. It's fun making her so lovestruck when she had such a badass rep and entrance in the second chapter.**

 ***I feel some love for this chapter but I hope you guys liked it and if it matches the work I did almost a year ago.**

 ***Hurray for Shion's birthday! In the events of DRAMA, his birthday is September 3 because a) I forgot his canon birthday was the 7th and b) It almost matches the birthdays of Kai and Rin, who were born in August 2 and December 2, respectively and c) my No. 6 fanfic universe (you'll see what I mean later on)**

 ***Sometimes I forget that this story does, in fact, have a plot and isn't just mindless high school x romance. So, yes, the plot is slowly advancing and will make it to our protagonists soon.**

 ***I'm going to rewrite the prologue, something I wrote way before all of the characters had a proper meeting with me. Oops.**

 ***Remember that bastard Noto? Sick bastard is back. Ugh.**

 ****Weston Academy Houses and its Occupants Recap!****

 **Emerald Serpents:** Shion, Nezumi, Kai, Rin, Aster, Haru Mizushima (formerly), Susumu (formerly), Edward, Hayden, Dylan, Haruko, Takao, Riku, Haru M., Ace, Elizabeth, Raidyn, Pia, Shun S., Serenity, Nath, Riku Y, Ritsu, Nikko, Arine, Blayke, Alyson

 **Crimson Lions:** Natasha (formerly), Abiel, Aria, Arwyn, Taro, Taka, Hikaru A., Shun K., Hikaru K., Christian, Megumi, Matt, Ryoga, Katsu

 **Sapphire Owls:** Kana (formerly), Safu, Black, Asuna, Rowan, Zayden, Yuna, Riku A., Kaori, Thomas, Kureno, Marc, Kin, Kuri

 **Golden Badgers:** Inukashi, Sariya, Rayne, Aria Dawns, Aya, Nami, Sean, Mikako, Asuka, Kailey

 **Currently Unknown:** Bella Schemmel, Aaron Shinomiya, Daisuke Kobayashi, Hiroshi Sanada, Kibou Shimura, Kazuya Morinaga, Satoshi Ogawa, Mick Andrews, Kohana Kyouno, Kumiko Kyouno, Drew Dunbroch

 **No Affiliation to Weston:** Ryoko, Natalie, Nuriko, Anne, "Night", "Chaos", Aralyn, Hiro, Eve, Haru O., Nikko O., Akina, Hitomi, Sora, Aerith, Elle

 ***Most characters are from the Emerald Serpents. Ever noticed that?**


End file.
